Brak wiary
by Arianka
Summary: Podzielenie się tajemnicą przynosi czasem niespodziewane efekty... I może być zgubne w skutkach. Uniwersum New world Zorro
1. Pechowa decyzja

Wykopki na komputerze zaowocowały znalezieniem dawno napisanego i zapomnianego z powodu zmiany fandomu tekstu. Opowiadanie odleżało sobie... no, z półtora roku będzie. Palcem nie będę wskazywać kto, ale ktoś mi zdrowo suszył głowę o ten tekst. Niniejszym, **Siean Riley**, proszę bardzo. Na Twoją odpowiedzialność :)

* * *

**Rozdział 1: Pechowa decyzja**

Coś się zmieniło. Zmiany następowały powoli, bardzo subtelnie, tak że przez długi czas nawet tego nie zauważyła. Victoria po prostu cieszyła się obecnością przyjaciela i spędzała z nim coraz więcej czasu. Oczywiście ludzie zaczynali szeptać, ale przecież zawsze tak było. W końcu jednak musiała przyznać, że powłóczyste spojrzenia, jakimi obdarzał ją Diego de la Vega, uwaga, jaką jej poświęcał, były czymś więcej niż tylko przyjaźnią. Od dawna wiedziała, że Diego darzy ją cichym afektem, ale wydawało jej się, że zaakceptował jej miłość do Zorro i wycofał się. A przynajmniej do niedawna tak było. Ostatnio jednak przyjaciel coraz wyraźniej dawał jej do zrozumienia, że pragnie czegoś więcej niż tylko przyjaźni. Choć trudno jej było znieść myśl, że go zrani, wiedziała, że czas najwyższy porozmawiać z don Diego i wyjaśnić parę spraw.

Diego przyjął to tak, jak przypuszczała. Spokojnie, bez emocji zaakceptował to, co mu powiedziała. Mimo to jego chłodne, pozorne opanowanie zabolało ją bardziej, niż gdyby poniosły go emocje, gdyby powiedział coś innego niż „rozumiem" i „przepraszam". Tak, Diego zareagował dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewała. Natychmiast wycofał się, przeprosił, obiecał, że to się więcej nie powtórzy i tylko w jego oczach widziała, jak bardzo go zraniła; tego nie był w stanie ukryć. Przeprosił, ukłonił się i wyszedł, zostawiając na ladzie kwotę z naddatkiem pokrywającą rachunek. A następnego dnia zajrzał do niej po drodze do swojego biura redaktora, rozmawiał z nią, nawet się uśmiechał i nikt inny nie był w stanie dostrzec zmiany; tylko Victoria widziała ten skryty ból i sama nie wiedziała, czemu sprawiało jej to aż taką przykrość.

Troska o przyjaciela zniknęła dopiero następnego wieczoru. Victoria zdążyła już zamknąć gospodę za ostatnim gościem i krzątała się jeszcze w kuchni. Zarobiła drożdżowe ciasto, żeby wyrosło przez noc. Akurat odstawiła misę na stół, kiedy usłyszała wyczekiwany, dobrze znajomy szczęk.

- Coś się stało? – zapytała, z niepokojem nasłuchując zamieszania, ale na dworze było cicho. Zorro zsunął się i wylądował zwinnie tuż przed nią.

- Nic złego, tym razem – zapewnił ją wesoło. – Stęskniłem się – oświadczył. Victoria spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Zorro naprawdę rzadko pojawiał się tylko po to, żeby się z nią zobaczyć. Ale fakt, nie widzieli się prawie dwa tygodnie, bo przelotnego „Buenos Dias, señorita " parę dni temu nie można było zaliczyć do spotkania, nie zdążyli zamienić nawet kilku zdań. Victoria nie zamierzała marnować okazji. Skoro mieli szansę przy odrobinie szczęścia spędzić razem cały wieczór… Zawsze niezmiernie ją bawiło, że musi stanąć na palcach, żeby go pocałować, o ile oczywiście nie zechciał współpracować i nie nachylił się. Ręce Victorii spoczęły na jego ramionach i w chwili obecnej Zorro nie miał nic do gadania. Gdyby alcalde wiedział, jak łatwo go usidlić…

- Coś się stało. – To już nie było pytanie. Zorro był cały spięty, tak spięty, jak jeszcze nigdy, kiedy byli sami. Victoria odsunęła się trochę od niego i spojrzała mu w oczy. Zorro uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

- To się ciągnie zbyt długo – powiedział, a dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, zaskoczona. – Nasz… nasz związek nie powinien tak dłużej wyglądać.

- Czy to jest pożegnanie? – wykrztusiła w końcu Victoria. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to się naprawdę dzieje. Zorro znudził się, może zmęczył ich dziwnym układem. Widocznie chciał czegoś więcej niż przelotnych spotkań, wymienianych w pośpiechu pocałunków, kilku skradzionych chwil.

- Nie, broń Boże! – Zorro wstrząsnął się na samą myśl. Chwycił dłonie dziewczyny. – Chciałbym, żebyśmy mogli spotykać się oficjalnie, żebym nie musiał dłużej ukrywać swoich uczuć, choć przyznaję, że wślizgiwanie się tutaj ukradkiem ma swój urok – uśmiechnął się. Zawahał się na moment, ale zaraz dokończył, zbliżając jej dłonie do swojej twarzy. – Wybacz mi, że robię to tak późno.

Serce Victorii zabiło mocniej, kiedy wsunęła palce pod materiał skrywający twarz ukochanego. Więc jej marzenie miało się spełnić! W jednej chwili odpłynęło całe wcześniejsze zwątpienie. Za ten jeden moment była mu w stanie wybaczyć długi czas czekania. Dziewczyna mimowolnie wstrzymała oddech i podciągnęła materiał do góry. I zamarła. Przez długą, bardzo długą dla nich obojga chwilę stała bez ruchu i patrzyła na Diego de la Vegę.

- Victoria…

- Jak śmiesz! – krzyknęła, nie bacząc na bezpieczeństwo. – Po tym wszystkim, co ci powiedziałam! – Victoria wyszarpnęła dłonie z rąk skamieniałego ze zdumienia mężczyzny i prawie odskoczyła od niego. – Wydawało mi się, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy! A ty masz czelność przychodzić tu w tym śmiesznym przebraniu! – dziewczyna wrzeszczała na niego, a po policzkach spływały jej łzy wściekłości i rozczarowania.

- Victoria, nie! Zaczekaj! – Diego chciał ją chwycić za rękę, ale ona wyszarpnęła się i rzuciła w niego pierwszą rzeczą, jaka wpadła jej w ręce. Diego wciąż był zbyt zaszokowany jej reakcją, bo nawet się nie odsunął. Miska uderzyła go w żebra i roztrzaskała się o podłogę, a ciasto obryzgało jego i wszystko wokół.

- Nie, nie zaczekam! Ty draniu! Wynoś się! Myślałeś, że wystarczy założyć czarną maskę, żebym cię pokochała? Zaufałam ci, zawsze ci ufałam, a ty to tak podle wykorzystałeś! Wynoś się! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć…

- Ja też nie – szepnął do siebie Diego. Gdzieś na górze trzasnęły drzwi; krzyki Victorii najwyraźniej pobudziły gości. Uznał, że najwyższy czas zrobić to, czego żądała – wynieść się. Za chwilę będzie tu pełno ciekawskich i nie wszyscy mogą nie uwierzyć w to, co zobaczą, a wtedy jego pechowa wizyta u Victorii zakończy się na szubienicy. Diego zsunął maskę z powrotem na oczy i wybiegł z gospody, zanim Victoria zdążyła wykrzyczeć coś jeszcze, w tym jego imię. Dziewczyna usłyszała tylko stukot końskich kopyt. Zaraz też ktoś zbiegł po schodach i odchylił kotarę.

- Wszystko w porządku, señorita Escalante? – w progu stał jeden z gości i patrzył na nią z niepokojem.

- Nie! Nic nie jest w porządku!

- Co się stało? – mężczyzna postąpił krok naprzód, uważając, żeby nie rozdeptać bardziej szczątków surowego ciasta. To, co było słychać na górze, brzmiało jak kłótnia. To, co widział, wyglądało na efekty bardzo gwałtownej kłótni. Chciał pocieszyć wyraźnie przybitą Victorię, ale ona żachnęła się ostro.

- Nic się nie stało! – señorita ostatkiem sił walczyła ze łzami napływającymi jej do oczu. Gość popatrzył z powątpiewaniem po zapapranej podłodze i szafkach, ale sugestywny ruch Victorii dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zostawi ją w spokoju, zanim w ruch pójdą kolejne naczynia. Mężczyzna wyszedł i dokładnie zaciągnął za sobą zasłony. Victoria ogarnęła spojrzeniem bałagan i na poły klnąc, na poły płacząc zabrała się za sprzątanie.

xxx

W gwarnej hacjendzie zapadła cisza. Przez cały dzień Maria z pomocą Miguela i Felipe wynosiła i trzepała wszystkie dywany, dlatego wieczorem wszyscy troje byli zmęczeni. Felipe zostawił kucharkę i wymknął się do siebie. Miał do dokończenia książkę, którą Diego polecił mu przeczytać. Ostatnio jego opiekun zabrał się intensywnie za uzupełnianie jego wiedzy i wolne chwile Felipe spędzał nad kolejnymi książkami. O ile z matematyką radził sobie dobrze, a trochę chemii i fizyki zdążył poznać w trakcie doświadczeń w jaskini, kiedy Diego tłumaczył mu dokładnie, co się dzieje i dlaczego, tak w historii i literaturze miał spore braki. Choć Diego w swoich książkach starał się wybierać takie, które mogłyby przypaść chłopakowi do gustu, akurat tym razem nie trafił i Felipe już drugi tydzień wynajdywał wszelkie możliwe zajęcia, żeby tylko nie musieć jej czytać. Dzisiaj jednak nie miał już żadnej wymówki, nie mógł nawet wymknąć się do jaskini, żeby zająć się Tornado, bo Zorro wybrał się do pueblo, i znając powód, dla którego pojechał, Felipe nie spodziewał się, że szybko wróci. Chcąc nie chcąc, zapalił kilka świec i usiadł z lekturą.

Była prawie północ, kiedy skończył. Wstał i wziął książkę, żeby oddać ją Diego; miał nadzieję, że jego opiekun nie będzie za bardzo wnikać w szczegóły, bo końcowe strony przeczytał pobieżnie. Felipe zastukał do pokoju Diego i wszedł. Taką mieli umowę – skoro chłopak udawał głuchego, nie mógł czekać na odpowiedź, ale zawsze uprzedzał, zanim wchodził. Zdziwił się, bo pokój był pusty. Co Zorro robił tak długo? Chyba nie miał żadnych kłopotów? Przecież miał tylko pójść do Victorii. Felipe nie wiedział dokładnie, o co chodziło, ale Diego przez cały dzień chodził spięty i zdenerwowany i na pewno nie było to spowodowane, jak powiedział ojcu, publikacją swoich wierszy w _Guardianie_. Nie powiedział chłopcu ani słowa poza tym, że zamierza spędzić trochę czasu z panią swego serca. Mimo to Felipe zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak długo go nie ma i w końcu zdecydował się sprawdzić w jaskini.

Zszedł cicho po schodach i zatrzymał się. Tajemna komnata była prawie cała ciemna, tylko trzy świece dopalały się w świeczniku na biurku. Nie to jednak zdziwiło go najbardziej. Przy biurku, tyłem do niego, siedział Diego; najwyraźniej nie usłyszał jego przybycia, a nawet jeśli, to nie zareagował. Na podłodze w kącie leżało rzucone w nieładzie czarne ubranie Zorro. Felipe zmarszczył brwi, gdy zobaczył na blacie napoczętą butelkę i nie do końca opróżnioną szklankę. Diego pił?! Felipe jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby jego opiekun pił w samotności alkohol, zwykle ograniczał się do okazjonalnych toastów. Coś musiało się stać. Jak dużo Diego już wypił? Jak długo tu siedział? Chłopak podszedł bliżej i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył, że butelka była ledwie napoczęta, a Diego odruchowo obracał szklankę w dłoniach, wyraźnie zatopiony w swoich ponurych myślach. Felipe zawahał się, czy nie powinien wyjść, ale nie potrafił. Zamiast tego podszedł bliżej i położył rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela. Diego niemal podskoczył na jego dotyk. Zobaczywszy, że to Felipe, rozluźnił się nieco i zmusił się do przepraszającego uśmiechu. Chłopak utkwił w nim pytające spojrzenie.

- Powiedziałem jej – Diego przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na niego, aż w końcu wybuchnął z goryczą. – Boże, Felipe, powiedziałem jej! Przecież tego pragnęła od samego początku. I co? Zwyzywała mnie, nawrzeszczała, obrzuciła jakimś świństwem i mały włos, a wiedziałoby o tym pół pueblo! – Diego umilkł, chyba sam zaskoczony swoim wybuchem. Wydawało się, że skurczył się w sobie, jakby uleciała z niego cała energia. Felipe stał nieruchomo, kompletnie zaskoczony. Nie sądził, że jego opiekun odważy się w końcu zdradzić Victorii swoją tożsamość, a tym bardziej nie spodziewał się, że ona tak zareaguje. Cóż, najwyraźniej Diego też nie.

- Widać za dobrze grałem przez te wszystkie lata. Za dobrze. Ze wszystkich ludzi właśnie ona mi nie uwierzyła – Diego potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem i ponownie zapatrzył się w niedopitą zawartość szklanki. – I po co to było? Czy ja nie mogę mieć własnego życia? – Felipe chyba nigdy nie widział takiego bólu w jego oczach; może tylko wtedy, kiedy Victoria leżała nieprzytomna w hacjendzie, a jej życie wisiało na włosku. Nadal nie miał pojęcia, co może zrobić. Diego najwyraźniej potrzebował się wygadać, a Felipe był jedyną osobą, z którą mógł być całkowicie szczery.

- Felipe, stworzyłem legendę, żeby chronić ludzi, żeby chronić siebie. A dzisiaj ta legenda mnie pokonała. Dzisiaj się przekonałem, że Victoria kocha mit, złudzenie, a nie człowieka, który kryje się za maską – Diego westchnął i zamilkł. Felipe objął go, w prosty gest wkładając całą swoją miłość i przywiązanie. Młody de la Vega chwycił go za rękę, wciąż spoczywającą na jego ramieniu, i uścisnął.

- Przepraszam, Felipe. I dziękuję – powiedział cicho. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego, a potem zaczął szybko pokazywać. – Nie, Felipe, idź spać. Zostanę tu jeszcze chwilę. – Felipe spojrzał na niego niezdecydowany, ale zorientował się, że Diego chce zostać sam i zamierzał to uszanować. Zerknął jeszcze na butelkę, ale nie spodziewał się, żeby jego opiekun planował się upić; gdyby chciał, już by to zrobił. Felipe skinął mu głową na dobranoc i z ociąganiem wyszedł.

Diego zdecydował się opuścić jaskinię dopiero wczesnym rankiem. W drodze do swojego pokoju przeklinał w duchu pomysł siedzenia przy biurku przez całą noc. Był cały zesztywniały, a wypity alkohol w połączeniu z brakiem snu właśnie zaczynał odbijać się bólem głowy. To zdecydowanie nie był najszczęśliwszy poranek, a w dodatku Diego miał pecha, bo na korytarzu prawie wpadł na ojca.

- Dzień dobry, Diego – przywitał go Alejandro z uśmiechem, choć był wyraźnie zaskoczony widokiem syna o tak wczesnej porze. – Tak wcześnie na nogach? – zapytał, a potem, gdy Diego zwrócił się ku niemu, dojrzał cienie pod jego zmęczonymi oczami, zarost i pomiętą, wczorajszą koszulę. – Czy ty się w ogóle kładłeś?

- Nie – odparł krótko Diego, nie marząc o niczym innym, jak tylko zniknięciu w swoim pokoju. – Jeśli mi wybaczysz, ojcze…

- Dokąd idziesz? Dobrze, że nie śpisz, musimy pojechać do pueblo – przypomniał mu ojciec. – Trzeba wydrukować Guardiana na jutro, a nie dalej jak wczoraj narzekałeś, że jeszcze czegoś nie dokończyłeś. - Diego jęknął w duchu. No tak, miał jeszcze dokończyć jeden artykuł i zdecydować, który wiersz dać do publikacji. Oczywiście artykuł nadal był w tym samym stanie, co wczoraj, a wiersza nie wybrał.

- Zaraz przyjdę na śniadanie – powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem. – Daj mi piętnaście minut – dodał jeszcze i wyminąwszy ojca trzasnął za sobą drzwiami.

W kwadrans później Diego, ogolony, względnie uczesany i w świeżym ubraniu, ale bynajmniej nie w lepszym nastroju, dołączył do ojca w jadalni. Z wdzięcznością przyjął od Marii filiżankę wyjątkowo mocnej kawy, chociaż szczerze wątpił, żeby mu pomogła. Nałożył sobie coś na talerz, nie patrząc nawet co, i jadł bez entuzjazmu. Usiłował skupić się na artykule, który wymagał dopisania jakiegoś sensownego zakończenia. Kiedy po raz kolejny zapisał i skreślił niemal to samo zdanie, don Alejandro nie wytrzymał.

- Diego, co ty robiłeś przez całą noc? – spytał, ale nie dostał odpowiedzi. – Diego?

- Przepraszam, ojcze – młodszy de la Vega podniósł głowę znad artykułu i spojrzał nieprzytomnie na ojca; myślami był gdzieś bardzo daleko. – Co mówiłeś? – spytał przepraszającym tonem. Don Alejandro w pierwszej chwili chciał powtórzyć, ale machnął ręką.

- Może skończysz ten artykuł w pueblo? – zasugerował zamiast tego. – Wydrukujemy Guardiana, a potem możemy zjeść lunch w gospodzie i pojedziemy na pastwiska – zaproponował. Nazajutrz miała się odbyć aukcja i trzeba było wybrać bydło na sprzedaż, zwłaszcza że przybywali kupcy spoza puebla.

- Nie sądzę, żeby lunch u Victorii był najlepszym pomysłem – odparł z ociąganiem Diego. Nagle to, co miał na talerzu, wydało się być najbardziej fascynującą rzeczą w jego otoczeniu. Nie chciał dać ojcu poznać, jak bardzo zabolało go wspomnienie dziewczyny. Perspektywa spotkania się z nią nie brzmiała zachęcająco; nie wiadomo, czy na jego widok Victoria zdołałaby powstrzymać język, bo nie wątpił, że była tak samo wściekła na niego jak wczoraj. I chyba wolał nie sprawdzać.

- A co to ma oznaczać? – don Alejandro zmarszczył w zdziwieniu brwi. Diego był najwyraźniej zbyt zmęczony, żeby dokładnie ukryć przed ojcem swoje emocje.

- Powiedzmy… powiedzmy, że mieliśmy, hmm, małe nieporozumienie i lepiej będzie, jeśli nie będę wchodzić jej w drogę – odparł Diego. Nazwanie tego, co zaszło wczoraj między nimi „małym nieporozumieniem" było eufemizmem, ale miał nadzieję, że ojcu to wystarczy.

- Jakie nieporozumienie? – młodszy de la Vega najwyraźniej zapomniał o jednym szczególe, który nie umknął uwadze ojca. – Przecież wszystko było w porządku, kiedy wychodziliśmy wczoraj z gospody – zauważył. – Nie widziałeś się z nią potem, prawda? – prawie całe wczorajsze popołudnie i wieczór spędzili razem w sadach, więc jeśli Diego widział się potem z Victorią, musiał jej złożyć wizytę o nieprzyzwoitej porze. – Diego?

- Widziałem się – martwa, pełna napięcia cisza zapadła miedzy nimi. Diego w końcu zdecydował się podnieść wzrok znad talerza i spojrzeć ojcu w oczy. – Ojcze, jest coś ważnego, co muszę ci pokazać – powiedział nagle. – Teraz, zanim pojedziemy do pueblo – poprosił. W jego głosie było takie wyczekiwanie i błaganie, że Alejandro skinął głową na zgodę. Rzadko zdarzało się, żeby jego syn nalegał na coś w taki sposób. Diego rozluźnił się trochę, ale nadal wyglądał na przybitego.

- Diego, co takiego cię trapi?

- Chwileczkę, ojcze – powstrzymał go Diego. – Najpierw muszę ci coś pokazać – młodszy de la Vega wstał i spojrzał na ojca z wyczekiwaniem. Don Alejandro podążył za nim i pozwolił się poprowadzić do salonu, zaintrygowany, o co może chodzić. Diego, mimo swojej otwartości na innych, w gruncie rzeczy był bardzo skrytą osobą i rzadko zwierzał się z czegokolwiek.

- Pamiętasz jeszcze to stare przejście w kominku? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie Diego i oparł się ręką o gzyms; przejście otworzyło się. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, gestem zaprosił ojca, żeby poszedł pierwszy. Don Alejandro usłuchał, bo czuł, że to dla syna bardzo ważne, ale nadal nie rozumiał, do czego to wszystko zmierza. Zeszli razem po schodach i starszy de la Vega zatrzymał się, zaskoczony. Znajdująca się pod hacjendą komnata nie była, jak pamiętał, pusta. Wypełniały ją najrozmaitsze sprzęty, ale jako pierwszy rzucał się w oczy duży stół zastawiony naczyniami laboratoryjnymi.

- To tutaj znikasz na długie godziny? – zapytał w końcu. – No, no, jestem pod wrażeniem.

- To moje małe królestwo – przyznał z dumą Diego. – Rzeczywiście, spędzam tu dużo czasu – zgodził się i odsunął nieco na bok, by ojciec mógł swobodnie pozwiedzać jaskinię i przyjrzeć się jego pracy. Miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób Alejandro oswoi się trochę i nie będzie zaszokowany, gdy pozna całą prawdę, a poza tym naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak mu to powiedzieć. Nieoczekiwanie z pomocą przyszedł mu Tornado. Jego głośne parsknięcie zwróciło uwagę starszego de la Vegi ku dalszej części jaskini.

- Jest piękny, prawda? – zagadnął Diego pozornie swobodnym tonem. – To mój wierny przyjaciel. Gdybyś tylko wiedział, ile mu zawdzięczam…

- Diego, czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć… - zaczął don Alejandro, gdy już odzyskał głos, ale urwał. Patrzył na syna, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. A jednocześnie… jakaś jego część, głęboko w podświadomości, wiedziała o tym od dawna. Tak, to był jego Diego, człowiek, którego tyle razy oglądał w czarnej masce, był jego prawdziwym synem. Kim w takim razie był ten Diego, którego znało całe pueblo? Którego do tej pory on, jak mu się zdawało, znał?

- Tak. Od samego początku – odparł Diego. Zebrał z krzesła stos zapisanych gęsto arkuszy papieru i zaprosił ojca, żeby usiadł. Sam zajął wolne miejsce za biurkiem i zaczął wszystko pokrótce wyjaśniać. Mimo że próbował skupić się tylko na najważniejszych elementach, szczegóły zostawiając na później, i tak zajęło mu to sporo czasu. Wyglądało na to, że będzie miał temat do rozmów z ojcem na wiele wieczorów. W końcu doszedł do nurtującej go kwestii i powiedział, co się wydarzyło między nim i Victorią poprzedniego dnia.

- Teraz rozumiesz? Nie mogę się dzisiaj zobaczyć z Victorią. Z pewnością nie przeszło jej jeszcze po wczoraj i na mój widok może się nie powstrzymać. Nie chcę, żeby mi wygarnęła wczorajszą maskaradę na oczach innych gości w gospodzie, albo, co gorsza, w obecności żołnierzy.

- Rozumiem – potaknął Alejandro. – Dobrze, w takim razie wydrukujemy Guardiana i wrócimy potem na chwilę do hacjendy. Poproszę Marię, żeby przygotowała lunch.

xxx

Dzień był pracowity, ale udało im się wrócić do domu na długo przed zmierzchem. Don Alejandro przez cały dzień obserwował syna i widział jego zły nastrój. Nie mieli okazji porozmawiać swobodnie na pastwiskach, bo ciągle ktoś im towarzyszył. Dopiero teraz starszy de la Vega mógł wyciągnąć Diego do salonu i zagadnąć ponownie o Zorro.

- Co jeszcze chciałbyś wiedzieć? - zapytał Diego nieco niepewnym głosem. Starał się wcześniej powiedzieć ojcu najważniejsze rzeczy, ale nie miał pojęcia, czy o czymś nie zapomniał. Don Alejandro zaskoczył go.

- Jest mnóstwo rzeczy, o które chciałbym cię zapytać - odparł starszy de la Vega. - Ale przede wszystkim chciałbym zobaczyć, czego naprawdę nauczył cię Edmund - powiedział i z błyskiem w oku ściągnął ze ściany jedną ze szpad. - Czy przyjmiesz wyzwanie?

- Z przyjemnością - Diego uśmiechnął się szczerze jak podekscytowane dziecko. Wydawało się, jakby zmęczenie po nieprzespanej nocy uleciało z niego niemal natychmiast. - Tylko pozwól za mną, salon nie jest najlepszym miejscem - zasugerował i poprowadził ojca do jaskini. Tunel ewakuacyjny wychodził na pustą przestrzeń, gdzie w zasadzie nikt nie zaglądał. Słońce zbliżało się już ku horyzontowi, ale mieli jeszcze czas, nim zrobi się ciemno.

- A więc... - Alejandro stanął pewnie naprzeciw syna i uniósł szpadę w salucie. - En garde, señor!

Diego roześmiał się i odpowiedział na pozdrowienie, ale zaraz jego ostrze błysnęło w szybkiej zasłonie. Ojciec miał więcej wprawy niż żołnierze z garnizonu i na pewno więcej opanowania niż alcalde. Jego atak był oszczędny, pozbawiony głupiej brawury. Młody de la Vega uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Nigdy nie pomyślał, jaką radością będzie możliwość skrzyżowania szpad z ojcem, zwłaszcza że ten był dobrym szermierzem. Nie stanowił dla Diego większego wyzwania, ale jednocześnie przypominał mu, że nie może postępować tak, jak z żołnierzami. Już dawno, bardzo dawno nie miał okazji do zwykłego sportowego pojedynku, gdzie nie walczy się o życie, lecz dla przyjemności. Dwa razy pohamował się w ostatnim momencie, by nie użyć pięści i nie zakończyć starcia jak zwykle na placu. Ojciec ustępował mu pola, raczej zasłaniając się i zmuszając go do ataku.

- Hamujesz się - zauważył Alejandro w pewnym momencie, gdy szybkim ruchem zwiększył dystans dzielący go od syna. - Zorro inaczej walczy.

- Oczywiście, że inaczej - Diego skoczył do przodu. Jeden ruch, jedno podcięcie nóg i szpada ojca poleciała w krzaki, a sam de la Vega znalazł się na ziemi.

- To miałeś na myśli? - zapytał ze śmiechem Diego, podając ojcu rękę i pomagając mu wstać. Podniósł szpadę i oddał mu ją.

- Tak - starszy de la Vega otrzepał spodnie i schował broń. - Chyba wyszedłem z wprawy.

- Ja wprawy mam aż za dużo - odparł Diego, ale nie zabrzmiało to, jakby jakoś szczególnie mu to przeszkadzało. - Ale jednak pojedynek to pojedynek, nie ma większej przyjemności.

- Nie masz zbyt wielu okazji do sportowej walki, prawda?

- Niestety – przyznał Diego i spochmurniał. – Szkoda, że nie wszystko da się tak łatwo rozwiązać jak problemy z naszym alcalde – mruknął, wykonując sugestywny gest szpadą. Alejandro w lot pojął, o co chodziło synowi.

- Musisz niestety uzbroić się w cierpliwość – doradził starszy de la Vega. – Wszystko się ułoży, tylko daj Victorii trochę czasu.


	2. Bolesna prawda

**Rozdział 2: Bolesna prawda**

Victoria dostała czas, całe trzy dni. Przez te trzy dni do ploteczek o jej kłótni z Zorro dołączyły kolejne. Trudno było nie zauważyć, że don Diego, mimo iż bywał w pueblo codziennie, nie zaglądał do gospody, a kiedy przypadkiem spotykał Victorię na placu, pozdrawiał ją uprzejmie z daleka i omijał szerokim łukiem. Señorita Escalante ani razu nie odpowiedziała na jego powitanie i szła dalej, jakby go w ogóle nie zauważyła. To spowodowało, że ludzie zaczęli się zastanawiać, co też takiego don Diego zrobił, że tak obraził Victorię. Inni natomiast wysnuwali przypuszczenia, że to Victoria odreagowała kłótnię z kochankiem na swoim przyjacielu. Tak czy inaczej, sytuacja pozostała nierozwiązana, bo oboje starannie się unikali.

Wyjazd alcalde z Los Angeles nie oznaczał braku kłopotów. Było południe, kiedy Felipe wpadł w pośpiechu do hacjendy. Na rynku pueblo jakaś grupa przejezdnych wszczęła burdę. Żołnierze, zwykle niezdarni, a teraz w dodatku rozleniwieni nieobecnością przełożonego, nie mogli sobie poradzić. Podpita, hałaśliwa kompania zmierzała w stronę gospody, kiedy Felipe uznał, że lepiej zawiadomić Diego. Chłopak odnalazł swojego opiekuna w ogrodzie, gdzie ten pielęgnował róże ojca. Kiedy młody de la Vega dowiedział się, co sie wydarzyło, był wściekły, ale przynajmniej frustracja i napięcie ostatnich dni w końcu mogły znaleźć ujście. Zorro miał robotę i choć Diego obecnie nie mógł patrzeć na czarną maskę, przywdział ją jak zawsze. Felipe ledwie zdążył osiodłać Tornado, jak Zorro wypadł pędem z jaskini. Chłopak jednak nie zamierzał zostać. Bał się tego, że Diego był przybity i roztargniony, dlatego pobiegł po swoją klaczkę, gdy tylko ukryte przejście zamknęło się za Tornado.

Kiedy Felipe dotarł do pueblo, usłyszał rumor, jeszcze zanim wjechał na plac. Pomiędzy straganami na rynku panował nieziemski rozgardiasz. Felipe powiedział Diego o sześciu obcych, ale najwyraźniej musiało być ich więcej. Albo zdążyli już opuścić gospodę, albo też zostali do tego zmuszeni, dość, że na placu toczyła się chaotyczna walka. Zorro był w najgorszym zamieszaniu, tańczył pomiędzy bandytami. Podpici mężczyźni nie stanowili dla niego godnych przeciwników, ale było ich po prostu zbyt dużo, dlatego też pomoc żołnierzy była pożądana. Mendoza nakazał otoczyć plac tak, by nikt się nie wymknął, miał jednak za mało ludzi lub też zrobił to zbyt wolno. Zorro zdążył wprawdzie unieszkodliwić kilku pijaków, ale nie mógł się rozdwoić. Gdy on był zajęty jednym z trzeźwiejszych mężczyzn, dwóch przytomniej myślących rzuciło się do koni.

Zorro skończył ze swoim przeciwnikiem i pobiegł za nimi. Nie był w nastroju do długiej zabawy w kotka i myszkę, chciał zakończyć sprawę jak najszybciej i odjechać. Widok Victorii, która stała z boku, wyraźnie uszczęśliwiona jego obecnością, tylko przypominał mu o niedawnej porażce. _Victoria kocha legendę, _przemknęło mu przez głowę. Bat w jego ręce świsnął od niechcenia i jeden z uciekających upadł, ale drugi wykorzystał chwilę, by zwiększyć dystans.

- Zorro! – wykrzyknęła gdzieś z tłumu Victoria. Na jeden moment Zorro zdekoncentrował się kompletnie i obrócił na moment. To wystarczyło, by kapral Sepulveda uznał, że odległość dzieląca zamaskowanego banitę i obcego była zbyt duża i że przyda się jego pomoc. Sięgnął po muszkiet i złożył się do strzału.

- Co robisz?! – krzyknął Mendoza. Kapral poruszył się, ale strzał padł. Kula dosięgła celu, lecz nie tego, któremu była przeznaczona. Zorro upadł, jakby coś ścięło go z nóg. Próbował się podnieść, ale czy rana była zbyt ciężka, czy szok zbyt duży, w każdym razie nie zdołał wstać.

Wszyscy obserwujący zamieszanie nagle zamarli. Muszkiet wyleciał z rąk oniemiałego Sepulvedy i był to jedyny dźwięk, jaki zakłócił zapadłą nagle ciszę. Ludzie jak zahipnotyzowani patrzyli na Zorro, który podejmował kolejne, coraz słabsze próby podniesienia się, oraz na krew, która zaczynała znaczyć piasek na placu.

- Zorro, nie! – Victoria wyrwała się z tłumu i jako pierwsza podbiegła do rannego. Upadła na kolana tuż przy nim i zaczęła desperacko szukać oznak życia. Zorro oddychał ciężko. Miał przymknięte oczy, ale był jeszcze przytomny, skulony z bólu. Zadrżał i jęknął, gdy poczuł dotyk Victorii. Dziewczyna natychmiast cofnęła rękę. Dłoń miała całą we krwi.

- Niech ktoś sprowadzi doktora! – krzyknęła. Ze znieruchomiałego tłumu wyłamało się kilka osób, w tym Felipe, który przysunął się bliżej z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy. Zaraz potem ruszyli się żołnierze. Otoczyli rannego i Victorię.

- Señor Zorro – Mendoza pochylił się i ostrożnie poruszył banitą, by mieć pewność, że Zorro jest jeszcze przytomny. – Jesteście aresztowani – powiedział przepraszającym tonem. Ranny skulił się bardziej, czy to na dźwięk słów, czy pod wpływem dotyku.

- Nie! – Victoria zerwała się i stanęła pomiędzy Zorro a sierżantem. – Nie możecie! Nie...

- Señorita Victoria, proszę – odezwał się błagalnie Mendoza. – To... to był wypadek, my nie... ale...

- Więc go puśćcie! Zostawcie go w spokoju!

- Co tu się stało? – wtrącił się nagle doktor Hernandez, sprowadzony przez kogoś w pośpiechu. Nie czekając na wyjaśnienia przyklęknął przy Zorro. Sprawnym ruchem rozciął koszulę i odsłonił coś, co z daleka wyglądało na wielką krwawą plamę.

- Madre de Dios! – Victoria znów znalazła się na kolanach u boku rannego. Podała doktorowi swój szal, by mógł tamować krew.

- Trzeba go natychmiast stąd zabrać – oświadczył doktor Hernandez. – Może umrzeć, jeśli straci za dużo krwi, lub jeśli wda się zakażenie. – Victoria popatrzyła na niego na poły z przerażeniem, na poły z ulgą. Doktor nie określił jednoznacznie, że Zorro nie ma szans na przeżycie, więc nie można się było poddawać. Dziewczyna zadrżała, gdy owiał ją chłodny, jesienny wiatr.

- Mercado, Pineda, Sepulveda, zanieście Zorro do aresztu – polecił Mendoza. Trzech żołnierzy, w tym pechowy strzelec, podeszło do rannego. – Ostrożnie! – huknął na nich, gdy przy podnoszeniu Zorro wyrwał się jęk. Victoria delikatnie podtrzymywała mu głowę, wpatrzona z przerażeniem w pobladłą twarz skrytą częściowo pod maską. Chwilowo nie protestowała przeciwko zabieraniu Zorro do aresztu; tam było najbliżej. Doktor szedł tuż za nią, po drodze przekazując jakiemuś żołnierzowi, czego będzie potrzebować.

- Nie możecie umieścić go w celi – odezwał się, gdy Mendoza otwierał drzwi więzienia. – Rana jest poważna, z tego co zdążyłem zauważyć. Zorro potrzebuje ciepłego i suchego miejsca do odpoczynku. I czystego.

Victoria obejrzała się z wdzięcznością na sędziwego doktora. Pokryte warstwą brudu cele, w których obecnie hulały przeciągi, a po każdym deszczu było wilgotno, z pewnością nie były odpowiednim miejscem dla ciężko rannego człowieka. Mendoza natomiast zamarł, kompletnie skołowany.

- Ale... to gdzie ja mam go umieścić? – zapytał żałośliwym tonem. Żołnierze spojrzeli po sobie skonsternowani.

- W sypialni alcalde – podpowiedział doktor. – Jest najbliżej i jest czysta, mam nadzieję.

- Ale...

- Sierżancie, nie pora na kłótnie. Ten człowiek może umrzeć, jeśli szybko nie otrzyma pomocy – uciął Hernandez. – Nie chcę go mieć na sumieniu.

Mendoza poddał się, zwłaszcza, gdy zauważył minę señority Escalante. Prześlizgnął się między żołnierzami trzymającymi omdlałego Zorro, a ścianą i zamiast aresztu otworzył drzwi po drugiej stronie biura prowadzące do sypialni alcalde. Ranny został ostrożnie ułożony na łóżku. Doktor Hernandez, gdy tylko dostał ciepłą wodę, natychmiast wyprosił żołnierzy, którzy stali z boku, niepewni, co mają robić. Pozwolił zostać tylko Victorii, której żadna siła nie zabrałaby teraz od Zorro. Pobladła z emocji dziewczyna pomagała doktorowi, gdy ten usuwał kulę i odłamki złamanego żebra. Ranny poruszył się parę razy, ale na swoje szczęście nie odzyskał przytomności. Pod koniec Victoria już tylko patrzyła nieobecnym wzrokiem na zabiegi doktora, próbując ignorować widok odprysków, które wyjmował z rany i odkładał na bok. Walczyła z mdłościami i zareagowała dopiero, gdy sędziwy doktor sięgnął do twarzy rannego.

- Nie ruszajcie maski! – krzyknęła i chwyciła go za rękę.

- Victorio, nie chcę go skrzywdzić – zapewnił ją doktor Hernandez. – Chcę tylko sprawdzić, czy nie zaczyna gorączkować. Nie zamierzam nikomu wyjawiać jego tożsamości.

- Dobrze, tylko proszę, nie zdejmujcie mu maski – powtórzyła z uporem Victoria.

- Nie zdejmę – obiecał lekarz. – Choć obawiam się, że twoja ochrona nie zda się na długo.

Ręka Victorii, wyciągnięta, by pogładzić rannego po policzku, zamarła w powietrzu. Dziewczyna jakby się skuliła.

- Czy to znaczy... czy on...? – wyjąkała.

- Nie, rana nie jest śmiertelna – uspokoił ją doktor. – Moja reakcja przy żołnierzach była... trochę przesadzona. W dobrych warunkach i przy odpowiedniej opiece Zorro powinien w pełni wrócić do zdrowia. Ma silny organizm, poradzi sobie. Boję się natomiast, że nie będzie mu to dane. Jeśli żołnierze zdejmą mu maskę, to tak, jakby już nie żył.

- Nie powstrzymam ich sama, nie dam rady – Victoria przysunęła się bliżej do rannego, jakby chciała go odgrodzić od reszty świata. Patrzyła błagalnie na doktora.

- Dopóki alcalde nie wróci, dasz radę. Ranny potrzebuje spokoju, nie mogę pozwolić, by tabuny żołnierzy przewijały się przez pokój. Jeśli tylko będziesz tutaj, nikt nie odważy się zdjąć Zorro maski – powiedział pokrzepiająco doktor i uśmiechnął się. Dziewczyna niepewnie odwzajemniła uśmiech, choć wyglądała raczej, jakby się miała rozpłakać.

- Co... co mam robić?

- Bądź przy nim. Nie sądzę, by się teraz ocknął, ale lepiej, żeby nie był sam. Gdyby działo się coś złego, natychmiast daj mi znać. Tak czy inaczej, zajrzę wieczorem.

- Gracias, doktorze Hernandez – Victoria usadowiła się wygodniej na krześle i przysunęła bliżej rzeczy, których mogła potrzebować. Doktor Hernandez wyszedł i słychać było, jak upomina żołnierzy, by zachowywali się stosownie. Zza drzwi Victorię dobiegło zwłaszcza służbiste „tak jest" kaprala Sepulvedy.

xxx

Trzasnęły otwierane drzwi. Don Alejandro zaskoczony uniósł głowę znad listu. Dopiero co wrócił z pastwisk i nawet nie zdążył zacząć czytać. W progu stał zdyszany Felipe. Chłopak dopadł biurka i zaczął gwałtownie gestykulować.

- Wolniej, Felipe - przerwał mu starszy de la Vega. - Co się stało? Spokojnie - Alejandro wstał i chwycił chłopca za ramiona. Felipe odetchnął głębiej kilka razy i zaczął od nowa.

- Mój Boże... Diego ranny? Złapany? Felipe, Diego został aresztowany? - don Alejandro powtarzał głośno z coraz większym przerażeniem, a chłopak kolejno potakiwał. Znów zaczął szybko migać, a gdy zorientował się, że de la Vega nie nadąża, napisał na kartce kilka zdań i wcisnął ją opiekunowi do ręki.

- Postrzelony... Zabrali do aresztu... Victoria z nimi - czytał głośno Alejandro. - Doktor mówił, że poważne, zabrali Diego do kwater alcalde... Felipe - starszy de la Vega spojrzał nagle na chłopca, jakby coś było niejasne. - Skąd ty to wiesz?

Felipe zmieszał się. Cofnął się o krok i spuścił głowę. Przez dłuższą chwilę trwał bez ruchu, a potem wskazał na siebie, dotknął ucha i wykonał twierdzący gest.

- Słyszałeś? Felipe, ty to słyszałeś? - zapytał don Alejandro, nie mogąc uwierzyć. Chłopak niepewnie kiwnął głową. Cofnął się trochę, ale starszy de la Vega chwycił go w ramiona i przygarnął do siebie. - Nie wierzę... To cudownie! - Alejandro puścił chłopca i odsunął go na odległość ramion. - Diego wie, prawda? - zapytał. Na wspomnienie syna uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Felipe tylko potaknął, ulga ustąpiła miejsca zmartwieniu.

- Chodź, pójdziemy do pueblo. Trzeba się dowiedzieć, co możemy zrobić.

xxx

Kiedy w końcu została sama, Victoria pozwoliła, by emocje wzięły nad nią górę. Podciągnęła kolana do brody i tak skulona płakała cicho, żeby przypadkiem nie usłyszał jej żołnierz pełniący wartę za drzwiami. Zawsze marzyła, by móc spędzić z Zorro więcej czasu niż tylko kilka chwil, ale nie w taki sposób. Nie, gdy Zorro leżał tuż przy niej, ranny, nieprzytomny, a, co gorsza, oficjalnie aresztowany. Choć doktor Hernandez starał się ją uspokoić, że z rannym nie jest tak źle, jak mówił żołnierzom, z punktu widzenia Victorii było fatalnie. Minęło trochę czasu, nie wiedziała ile, ale zdawało jej się, że bardzo dużo, a Zorro wciąż nie odzyskał przytomności. I pozostawał jeszcze problem aresztowania. Victoria nie miała złudzeń. W takim stanie Zorro nie da rady sam wymknąć się z więzienia, a gdy alcalde wróci, nie będzie miał szans. _A ty nie pomożesz mu płaczem,_ powiedziała w duchu do siebie. Opanowała się trochę, otarła łzy i znów pogładziła rannego po policzku. Nie zareagował na jej dotyk. Victoria patrzyła na jego nieruchomą, na poły skrytą twarz. Czarny jedwab maski był nieprzyjemnie wilgotny od potu. Dziewczyna nagle zapragnęła zdjąć ją, by, jak próbowała sobie wmówić, przemyć mu twarz. By spojrzeć na niego i w końcu dowiedzieć się, kto krył się tak długo pod maską. Musi zobaczyć sama, bo inaczej dowie się dopiero, gdy alcalde zedrze mu maskę i pośle na szafot.

Victoria położyła obie dłonie na masce. Przypomniała sobie, jak ledwie trzy dni temu myślała, że spełnią się jej marzenia. Rozczarowanie wciąż było świeże. Jednak tym razem... Dziewczyna drżącymi rękami odsłoniła twarz Zorro.

- Dios mio... - jęknęła cicho. Czym prędzej naciągnęła maskę z powrotem na pobladłą twarz Diego de la Vegi. - Diego, coś ty zrobił - szepnęła. Miała mętlik w głowie, nie mogła jednoznacznie określić, co czuje w tej chwili. Strach i współczucie na widok stanu, w jakim znajdował się jej przyjaciel. Złość i żal za to, że powtórnie próbował przebrać się za Zorro i, że skończyło się to tak fatalnie. I ulgę, że prawdziwy Zorro był bezpieczny. Miała świadomość, że takie podejście było dla Diego krzywdzące, ale jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Jeśli nawet żołnierze zobaczą, kto leży ranny w pokoju alcalde, zrozumieją, że to nie może być prawdziwy Zorro. Znali przecież Diego i wiedzieli, czego można się było po nim spodziewać. To również tłumaczyło, dlaczego dzisiejsza akcja Zorro nie powiodła się jak wszystkie inne.

Odgłosy rozmowy dobiegające zza drzwi wyrwały ją z zamyślenia. Victoria poderwała się z krzesła, gdy usłyszała głos Alejandra de la Vegi. Dziewczyna poczuła, że ogarnia ją panika. Don Alejandro musiał wiedzieć o synu, bo inaczej skąd by się tu wziął? Co robić? Victoria obejrzała się na Diego, ale ten wciąż nie odzyskał przytomności, dlatego po cichu otworzyła drzwi i wyszła.

- ... w hacjendzie - mówił właśnie don Alejandro. On, Mendoza i Felipe stali bliżej drzwi wejściowych. Wyglądało na to, że sierżant nie chciał się na coś zgodzić. Wszyscy trzej spojrzeli na Victorię.

- Señorita Escalante, czy coś ... ? - zapytał niepewnie Mendoza. Musiał zauważyć jej zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy.

- Nadal nieprzytomny - odparła krótko Victoria, jednak patrzyła nie na niego, lecz na starszego de la Vegę, który z trudem ukrywał niepokój.

- Mogę tam wejść? - zapytał don Alejandro. Zza jego pleców Felipe zerkał pytająco na Victorię.

- Lepiej nie - powiedział niepewnie Mendoza. - Doktor Hernandez zabronił. Mówił, że Zorro potrzeba spokoju. Señorita Escalante czuwała dotąd nad nim. Nie możecie go stąd zabrać, w końcu to więzień - dokończył niemrawo sierżant i umilkł. Victoria zorientowała się, co de la Vega próbował osiągnąć. Chciał chyba przekonać Mendozę, by pozwolił mu zabrać rannego Zorro do hacjendy.

- Victorio, moja droga, powinnaś chyba coś zjeść - zwrócił się do niej Alejandro zatroskanym głosem.

- Nie, muszę wracać do Zorro - powiedziała szybko Victoria. - Doktor mówił, żeby nie zostawiać go samego.

- Don Alejandro ma rację - włączył się sierżant. - Pora obiadu już dawno minęła...

- Nie chcę...

- Señorita, mogę wysłać któregoś z szeregowych, by był z Zorro - zaproponował Mendoza. - Ja niestety mam za dużo obowiązków pod nieobecność alcalde.

- Felipe może zostać - powiedział jednocześnie Alejandro.

- Nie wiem, don Alejandro - zaczął skonsternowany Mendoza. - Doktor...

- Doktor pewnie mówił również, że nie należy denerwować rannego, prawda? - wtrąciła się Victoria. Zrozumiała, że don Alejandro chciał z nią porozmawiać na osobności. - Jak myślicie, jak zareaguje, jeśli ocknie się w obecności żołnierza? Felipe na pewno nie będzie takim szokiem dla niego. Nie zrobi hałasu, a zareaguje, gdyby coś się działo.

- No dobrze... - zgodził się Mendoza. Dał znak strażnikowi, by wpuścił chłopaka do środka. - Eh, szkoda, że don Diego nie przyjechał z wami, on zna się lepiej na leczeniu niż señorita Escalante czy ja... - westchnął. Victoria spojrzała w popłochu na starszego de la Vegę. Co teraz? Don Alejandro jednak nie dał wtrącić się z równowagi.

- Diego pojechał do Monterey - odparł spokojnie. - Wyjeżdżał rano w pośpiechu. Obiecał załatwić przy okazji kilka spraw, ale nie sądzę, by szybko wrócił - dodał, patrząc na dziewczynę. Sierżant również spojrzał na Victorię, która uznała za stosowne spuścić głowę w zawstydzeniu. Do niej także dotarły plotki, jakoby wyładowała swoją złość na przyjacielu. Don Alejandro miał dobry pomysł, żeby to wykorzystać. Wyjechać, uciec, gdy ktoś go zranił - tak, to pasowało do don Diego.

- Szkoda. Señorita Escalante, czy znalazłoby się coś... - Mendoza znacząco zawiesił głos i Victoria mimo wszystko nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć.

- Znajdzie się. Przyniosę wam.

Dopiero na zapleczu kuchni Victoria odetchnęła z ulgą. Po drodze kilka, jeśli nie kilkanaście razy musiała odpowiedzieć na pytanie, co z Zorro. Don Alejandro podążył za nią, ale odezwał się dopiero, gdy zostali sami.

- Victorio, obawiam się, że nie byłem całkowicie szczery przy sierżancie – zaczął poważnie. – Diego nie pojechał do Monterey, on…

- Wiem! – wtrąciła się dziewczyna. Nagle zapragnęła wyrzucić z siebie cały żal. – Nie pojechał. Leży tam, w łóżku alcalde, nieprzytomny! – mówiła cicho, bliska płaczu. Cała sytuacja przytłaczała ją, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy złość coraz bardziej ustępowała zmartwieniu. – Dlaczego on to zrobił? Miałam nikomu nie mówić o tym poprzednim, ale chyba wiecie, prawda? Dlaczego Diego był taki zdesperowany, że przebrał się za Zorro?

- Boże, ty wciąż nie wierzysz… - szepnął Alejandro.

- Don Alejandro, trzeba to odkręcić! – gorączkowała się Victoria. W ogóle nie usłyszała, co powiedział. – Powiedzcie Mendozie o tej maskaradzie, powiedzcie mu, co chcecie! Zrozumieją, że to nie…

- Nie mogę – de la Vega nie pozwolił jej się rozpędzić. – Ile osób by w to uwierzyło? Nie, posłuchaj mnie – nie dał jej przerwać. – Victorio, mój syn powierzył ci swój największy sekret, a ty mu nie uwierzyłaś. Nadal nie chcesz uwierzyć, mimo że prawdopodobnie widząc go dzisiaj na placu, nie miałaś wątpliwości, że widzisz Zorro. Diego powiedział mi o wszystkim, pokazał mi, gdzie trzyma Tornado. Uwierz mi, jeśli nie chcesz uwierzyć jemu.

Victoria uwierzyła. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. Cofnęła się i opadła na ławę przy kuchennym stole, niezdolna powiedzieć słowa.

- Madre de Dios! – szepnęła w końcu. – Madre de Dios, co ja zrobiłam! – powtórzyła, nadal zaszokowana.

- Victorio, nie czas teraz na to – don Alejandro nie dał jej czasu, by nie straciła panowania nad sobą. – Później będziecie załatwiać swoje sprawy. Na razie trzeba zadbać o bezpieczeństwo Diego – starszy de la Vega mówił spokojnie, bez wyrzutu w głosie. Dziewczyna była w pewnym stopniu zdziwiona, że tak dobrze panował nad sobą. – Ja nie mam dostatecznych powodów, by martwić się o Zorro, ale ty masz. Muszę cię prosić, byś się nim zaopiekowała. Nie wiem, kiedy Ramone wraca. Jeśli do tego czasu Diego nie odzyska sił, będę musiał zaplanować siłowe rozwiązanie.

Victoria kiwnęła głową. Szklanka wody podana jej przez caballero trochę ją otrzeźwiła. Señorita Escalante i Alejandro de la Vega dyskutowali jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, podczas gdy dziewczyna szykowała obiad i swoje rzeczy, skoro na najbliższe dni miała praktycznie przeprowadzić się do garnizonu.

xxx

Na pierwszy rzut oka można było zauważyć, że w sypialni alcalde urzędowała kobieta. Louis Ramone nie był wprawdzie niechlujny, ale Victoria i tak znalazła w kącie stertę brudnych ubrań, których nie zamierzała tolerować w pokoju rannego. Na stole przybyło natomiast dużo rzeczy. Kosz z jedzeniem, duża miska i dwa dzbany z wodą, czyste ręczniki i ścierki... Victoria w końcu poddała się i przestała się zastanawiać, czego nie ma. Podeszła do łóżka. Felipe poderwał się, żeby zrobić jej miejsce i przysiadł w nogach rannego. Przez cały czas niemal nie odrywał wzroku od Diego.

Obecność Felipe była pomysłem don Alejandro. Starszy de la Vega nie mógł osobiście troszczyć się o syna, więc znalazł inny sposób. Ponieważ zgodzili się z Victorią, że Diego nie można zostawić samego, dziewczyna zdecydowała się w zasadzie przenieść do garnizonu. To dało hacjenderowi doskonały pretekst. Nie wypadało, powiedział zdziwionemu Mendozie, by señorita była zupełnie sama. Victoria potrzebowała kogoś do pomocy, zwłaszcza na noc. Don Alejandro zaproponował, by Felipe został. Sierżant, z jednej strony przyciśnięty spojrzeniem Victorii, a z drugiej przytłoczony autorytetem caballero, ustąpił i pozwolił.

- Ty o tym wiedziałeś, prawda? - zapytała cicho Victoria. - Wiedziałeś przez cały czas.

Felipe potaknął. Widział, że Victorią targały emocje, ale nie mógł się wyzbyć dystansu, jaki zrodziło wcześniejsze zachowanie dziewczyny względem jego opiekuna. Czego by Diego mu nie powiedział, i tak miał żal do Victorii i chyba nie potrafił go do końca ukryć.

- Boże... - Victoria wciąż stała niezdecydowana. - Zaufał chłopcu, a mi nie potrafił - szepnęła.

Trzask!

Miseczka, którą Felipe trzymał w rękach, roztrzaskała się o podłogę. Chłopak poderwał się i stanął pomiędzy łóżkiem a Victorią. Utkwił w niej pełne wściekłości spojrzenie. Jedną rękę położył w opiekuńczym geście na ramieniu Diego. Upewnił się, że jego przyjaciel nadal jest nieprzytomny, a potem zaczął powoli gestykulować.

Victoria nie była może tak biegła w odczytywaniu gestów jak Diego, ale zrozumiała, co Felipe próbował jej powiedzieć. Tak, Diego ufał chłopcu i nigdy się na nim nie zawiódł. Najwyraźniej miał swoje powody, by nie powierzyć także jej swojego sekretu i, jak widać, w pełni uzasadnione. Świadomość tego była bolesna. Dopiero teraz, odkąd don Alejandro powiedział jej prawdę, zaczynało do niej docierać, co to tak naprawdę oznaczało. I co ona zrobiła. Na tyle, na ile znała Diego, a teraz zaczynała wątpić, czy w ogóle go znała, domyślała się, że jej reakcja była dokładnie taka, jakiej najbardziej się obawiał. Zorro mógł wiecznie żartować, mógł się bawić i flirtować z nią, ale Diego… Diego był bardziej dojrzały i wrażliwy. Poważniejszy. Wydawało się, że łatwiej można było go zranić. Diego był… nagle zorientowała się, że myśli o dwóch osobach, które w rzeczywistości były jedną. Nie potrafiła jeszcze połączyć Zorro i Diego, by otrzymać spójny obraz.

Felipe chwycił ją za rękę, by ponownie przykuć jej uwagę. Victoria drgnęła. Była tak zatopiona w swoich myślach, że zupełnie zapomniała o tym, że chłopak wciąż próbował jej coś przekazać.

- Przepraszam, Felipe – powiedziała cicho Victoria. – Nie powinnam była tak mówić. On ci zaufał i dobrze zrobił. Ja… chyba muszę się przyzwyczaić. Nie chcę go więcej skrzywdzić. Die… - urwała, gdy Felipe gwałtownie pokręcił głową i nakazał jej milczenie. Wskazał na drzwi.

- Racja – szepnęła. – Tu jest Zorro. Felipe, przepuścisz mnie? – Chłopak wciąż patrzył na nią nie całkiem przychylnie, ale odsunął się i pozwolił jej usiąść przy łóżku.


	3. Nerwowy czas

**Rozdział 3: Nerwowy czas**

Obudził się z dziwnym uczuciem, że nie może oddychać. Ból w piersi i jakaś ciasna obręcz nie pozwalały mu swobodnie zaczerpnąć powietrza. Czuł narastającą panikę. Nie mógł oddychać, udusi się... Chciał się poruszyć, wydostać, ale coś krępowało mu ruchy. Chaotycznie poruszył rękami, jakby się topił. Był słaby, dlaczego był taki słaby? Ruch spotęgował ból, jednak udało mu się wydostać ręce.

Otworzył oczy. W pomieszczeniu panował przyjazny półmrok, ale i tak przymknął powieki. Ręką, oswobodzoną, jak się okazało, spod koca, chciał sięgnąć do twarzy, ale powstrzymał go ostry ból. Stłumił jęk. Jego myśli powoli zaczynały się rozjaśniać, przynajmniej na tyle, by uspokoić się nieco i zagłuszyć uczucie panicznego strachu, jakie towarzyszyło mu przed chwilą. Kilka wdechów, płytkich i ostrożnych i był w stanie rozejrzeć się. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że już tu kiedyś był, ale kiedy...

- Zorro, nareszcie! – usłyszał znajomy głos, pełen ulgi, ale też źle skrywanej irytacji. Victoria podbiegła do łóżka, zostawiając na stole niedokończony posiłek. Diego spojrzał na nią nieco przytomniej. Zwykła radość na jej widok szybko uleciała, zostało tylko denerwujące poczucie, że czegoś nie rozumie. Przecież ona go nie chciała...

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał ochrypłym szeptem. Mówienie nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Prawy bok znów zaprotestował.

- Ciii, nic nie mów – uciszyła go dziewczyna. Podparła go i przytknęła mu do ust kubek z ciepłym naparem. – Jesteśmy w sypialni alcalde – wyjaśniła. Diego zakrztusił się płynem. Próbował zignorować ból żeber i uspokoić się. Był _gdzie?_ Ostrożnie sięgnął ręką do twarzy. Czekało go kolejne zdziwienie – wciąż miał maskę. Nic już z tego nie rozumiał.

- Gdzie? Victorio, co... – urwał nagle, bo drzwi otworzyły się cicho. Diego zamrugał gwałtownie, gdy zobaczył, kto wszedł do środka. – _Felipe?_ Co ty tu robisz? Co...? – pytanie zawisło w powietrzu niedokończone, bo Victoria ponownie przyłożyła mu do ust kubek, a on nie chciał się znów zadławić. Felipe wyminął dziewczynę i podciągnął go trochę wyżej. Nakazał mu milczenie i zaczął wszystko tłumaczyć. Diego w miarę przytomnie śledził jego gesty. W tym czasie Victoria wróciła do stołu i szykowała coś.

- Zjesz coś? Mogę zagrzać zupę.

- Nie wiem... – mruknął Diego w odpowiedzi. Jedzenie oznaczało konieczność ruszania się, a on w tej chwili najchętniej zaszyłby się pod kocem i udawał, że jest we własnym pokoju. Tylko gardło wciąż miał zaschnięte, a ziołowy napar pozostawił nieprzyjemny posmak w ustach.

- Felipe, wody – poprosił cicho. Chłopak wziął szklankę i ostrożnie napoił rannego. Nie umknęło mu, że Victoria jakby się wycofała i pozwoliła mu działać, a Diego prawie na nią nie patrzył. Zresztą, Diego był ledwie przytomny.

- Señorita Escalante, może... – sierżant zajrzał do środka bez pukania. – Señor Zorro, obudziliście się! – wykrzyknął uradowany. Dobrze było widzieć, że Zorro już się ocknął, choć nie wyglądał najlepiej.

- Ciszej, sierżancie! – fuknęła Victoria. – Co to jest? – zapytała, widząc wątpliwej czystości talerz, który Mendoza trzymał w ręku.

- Kolacja – odparł nieco niepewnie Mendoza. – Każdemu więźniowi należy się wikt.

- Zabierzcie to stąd – zaordynowała señorita Escalante. – To się nie nadaje do podania rannemu! Doktor mówił o lekkiej diecie.

Więźniowi? Doktor? Dieta? Diego śledził rozmowę i próbował ułożyć sobie spójny obraz tego, co musiało się wydarzyć. Tylko skoro został aresztowany, dlaczego jeszcze żył? Dlaczego ktoś o niego zadbał, pielęgnował go, ba!, umieścił go w wygodnym łóżku zamiast na brudnej pryczy w celi? I przede wszystkim – dlaczego nie został zdemaskowany? Pytań było zbyt dużo, a on był zbyt rozkojarzony, żeby znaleźć na nie odpowiedzi.

- Widzicie teraz, co to znaczy być na garnizonowej kuchni? – zapytał Mendoza. Nie wyszedł jednak, tylko przysiadł z boku na krześle i zerkał na trzymany w rękach talerz. Garnizonowa kucharka nie była może najlepsza, ale jedzenie nie było w końcu takie złe... Victoria wyszła, dzierżąc w rękach garnek ze swoją polewką. Zostali sami; chłopak de la Vegów znów wycofał się pod ścianę. Mendoza zerknął na Zorro raz, drugi, potem na talerz.

- Nie krępujcie się, sierżancie – powiedział Zorro i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale marnie mu to wyszło. Mendoza nie zaczął od razu jeść, tylko podszedł bliżej do łóżka.

- Jak się czujecie?

Diego nie odpowiedział. Czuł dziwne pulsowanie w skroniach i najlepiej mu było z przymkniętymi oczami. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiał, był więźniem, ale nie został zdemaskowany. Dlaczego? Gdyby alcalde... Tak, to było to! Gdyby alcalde był w pueblo, właśnie szykowałby dla niego szafot. A tutaj, jak na ironię, pod nieobecność Louisa Ramone Zorro leżał w jego łóżku. Gdyby nie czuł się tak parszywie, uśmiechnąłby się na tę myśl. Alcalde byłby zachwycony... Diego otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że stojący za plecami sierżanta Felipe miga do niego. Zmarszczył brwi. Jeśli dobrze odczytał gesty, a wcale nie był tego taki pewien, chłopak domagał się, by udawał słabszego, niż był w rzeczywistości. Cóż, to nie będzie trudne.

- Lepiej nie pytajcie – mruknął w końcu o wiele słabszym głosem niż przed chwilą. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili nie było w nim nic z wesołego i, zdawałoby się, niepokonanego Zorro, jakiego znał sierżant. Spróbował się poprawić i skrzywił się z bólu. Niemal natychmiast chwyciły go dwie pary rąk. Diego zdziwił się nieco. Nie spodziewał się, że Mendoza będzie aż tak troskliwy, choć nie robił tego zbyt zgrabnie.

Sierżant zrozumiał, że z Zorro nie jest najlepiej i że należy zostawiać go w spokoju. Wrócił do stołu i w ciszy zajął się przyniesioną wcześniej kolacją. Felipe znów usiadł z boku, jakby go w ogóle nie było, ale jednocześnie czujny na każdy ruch rannego. Kiedy Victoria wróciła, Mendoza wyszedł, martwiąc się w duchu, że z Zorro było źle.

xxx

Rankiem wcale nie było lepiej. Wieczorem zaczęła się gorączka i przez całą noc nie dawała Zorro spokoju. Dopiero nad ranem ranny usnął głębiej i przestał się niespokojnie wiercić. Siłą rzeczy ani Victoria, ani Felipe nie zaznali wiele odpoczynku. Nic dziwnego, że gdy sierżant Mendoza przyprowadził doktora, señorita Escalante przywitała ich raczej oschle. Była niewyspana i podenerwowana. Zamierzała skorzystać z okazji i wyjść na chwilę do gospody, żeby się trochę odświeżyć i przygotować jedzenie na cały dzień, tak, by Anna i Magdalena mogły poprowadzić interes bez niej. Dziewczyna zgarnęła część swoich rzeczy i obudziła Felipe, który spał skulony w nogach łóżka. Wychodziła bez obawy. Martwiłaby się może, gdyby chłopak zostawał sam, ale teraz był także doktor. Sędziwy lekarz udowodnił jej wczoraj, że zależy mu na bezpieczeństwie Zorro tak samo jak jej.

Wróciła do garnizonu z naręczem nowych rzeczy. Nie oglądając się nawet na strażnika, który wiedział już, że ma ją przepuścić, podążyła wprost do sypialni alcalde. Miała nadzieję, że Diego obudził się i że może coś zje. Poprzedniego dnia prawie nie tknął polewki, którą próbowała go nakarmić. Odpowiadał jej półsłówkami. Domyślała się, że miał do niej żal i był zbyt zmęczony, żeby to ukryć, a to z kolei potęgowało jej zdenerwowanie. Felipe próbował trochę załagodzić sytuację, choć dla postronnego obserwatora nic się nie działo, ale nie bardzo wiedział, jak się za to zabrać. Osiągnął tyle, że po którymś jego spojrzeniu pełnym pretensji Victoria wycofała się i pozwoliła mu robić większość rzeczy wokół rannego.

Victoria otworzyła drzwi i zatrzymała się w progu. Sierżant i doktor właśnie prowadzili Zorro z powrotem do łóżka. Ranny chwiał się na nogach, ciężko wsparty na obu mężczyznach i dziewczyna nie była w stanie określić, czy to tylko gra, czy nie. Odnosiła wrażenie, że nawet jeśli Diego udawał, to bardzo niewiele. Więc dzisiaj nawet nie było co myśleć o planowaniu ucieczki... Diego obrócił się, gdy trzasnęły za nią drzwi. Mimo nieciekawej sytuacji Victoria przygryzła wargę, by się nie uśmiechnąć na widok pełnego popłochu spojrzenia, jakim ją obdarzył.

- Dobrze, że jesteś, Victorio – przywitał ją doktor, pomagając Zorro ułożyć się wygodnie w łóżku. Diego, pozbawiony podartej i pokrwawionej koszuli, na bosaka, dygotał z zimna. Zaraz też naciągnął koc aż po brodę i skulił się w miarę możliwości, twarzą do ściany.

- Mam herbatę, powinna być jeszcze gorąca – odezwała się dziewczyna. – Zorro, wypijesz?

- Chętnie – mruknął spod koca, starając się ogrzać. Victoria widziała, jak drżał pod dotykiem lekarza. Doktor Hernandez zakrył go jeszcze jednym kocem i zwrócił się do sierżanta.

- Potrzebne mi będą czyste rzeczy.

- Słucham? – nie zrozumiał Mendoza.

- Czyste ubranie – sprecyzował doktor. – Przynieście mi jakąś czystą koszulę. Ten kapral, co strzelał, jest chyba dość wysoki – zasugerował.

- Si, si – potaknął prędko sierżant. Ledwie wyszedł, Victoria postawiła przy rannym kubek z herbatą i podeszła do szafy.

- A po co rzeczy kaprala? – zapytała. Doktor uśmiechnął się dyskretnie. – Coś się tu chyba znajdzie – mruknęła i otworzyła drzwi. Pedantyzm na półkach był wręcz porażający. Victoria nie miała czasu ani ochoty, żeby dokładnie sprawdzić, ale mogłaby przysiąc, że koszule były poukładane odcieniami, a krawaty wisiały według długości. Nie to jednak interesowało ją w tej chwili. Dziewczyna wyjęła z szafy dwie koszule nocne i rozłożyła je.

- Którą wolisz? – zapytała. Zorro nie raczył jej odpowiedzieć, ograniczył się do ukrycia swej rezygnacji w kubku z herbatą. Victoria spojrzała uważniej na trzymane w rękach koszule. Obie były białe i obie wykwintne, jak na alcalde przystało, z dużą ilością koronkowych ozdób i falbanek. Dziewczyna zerknęła na cierpiętniczą minę rannego i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. No fakt, białe falbanki, w dodatku będące własnością Louisa Ramone, to nie czarny jedwab. Z braku reakcji Diego wybrała tę większą i spojrzała pytająco na doktora.

- Posadźcie go – polecił doktor Hernandez. – Ostrożnie, señor Zorro, powoli – powstrzymał rannego, gdy ten wykonał ruch, jakby sam chciał się podnieść. – Jesteście jeszcze zbyt słabi.

Diego poddał się. Zaprzestał prób ratowania resztek swojej dumy i pozwolił, żeby Felipe go podparł, a doktor włożył na niego koszulę. Starał się przy tym rozluźnić i wymazać ze świadomości fakt, że była to koszula alcalde. Jego własne rzeczy powędrowały pod łóżko w postaci zwiniętego kłębka. Ranny spiął się dopiero, gdy chłodne dłonie lekarza przetarły mu twarz i zatrzymały się na wilgotnej od potu masce. On chyba nie...

- To też przydałoby się przeprać – stwierdził doktor Hernandez.

- Nie...

- Doktorze, obiecaliście! – wtrąciła się Victoria. Siedzący na łóżku Felipe musiał użyć całej siły, by przytrzymać Diego, który chciał się cofnąć.

- Victorio, czy naprawdę sądzisz, że muszę widzieć twarz człowieka, którego leczyłem od najmłodszych lat, żeby go rozpoznać? – zapytał doktor Hernandez z łagodnym uśmiechem. Tego było już za wiele. Felipe nie zdołał utrzymać Diego i ranny osunął się z powrotem na poduszki. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby to, co się wokół niego działo, było ziszczeniem jego najgorszych koszmarów. – Muszę przyznać, Diego – doktor zniżył głos do szeptu, dla bezpieczeństwa - że przybyło ci blizn, odkąd badałem cię ostatnio, ale pamiętaj, że masz kilka jeszcze z dzieciństwa. I nie bój się, nikt inny się o tym nie dowie – zapewnił go uspokajająco, widząc, jakie wrażenie zrobił na swoim pacjencie.

- Gracias, doktorze – powiedział cicho Diego, gdy już odzyskał głos. Wszystko to go przytłaczało, łącznie ze świadomością własnej słabości i tego, że to Victoria go pielęgnowała. Nie potrafił jeszcze znaleźć wyjścia z obecnej sytuacji i denerwował się.

- Oszczędzaj siły, będą ci potrzebne – poradził doktor. – Zjedz coś i... proszę! – zawołał głośniej na odgłos nieśmiałego pukania do drzwi. Do środka wsunął się kapral. Omiótł spłoszonym spojrzeniem pomieszczenie, starannie omijając rannego.

- Przyniosłem koszulę – powiedział. Zanim wreszcie podniósł wzrok na Zorro, dość dokładnie obejrzał swoje paznokcie. – Sierżant Mendoza mówił... Señor Zorro? – zapytał niepewnie. Ranny spojrzał na niego spod koca. – Jak się czujecie? Ja chciałem... to... ja nie... – zapętlił się Sepulveda. Uratował go doktor.

- Dziękuję, kapralu, na pewno się przyda – powiedział, biorąc przyniesioną koszulę i odkładając ją na bok. – Señor Zorro potrzebuje spokoju, a nas jest tutaj za dużo. Przyjdę wieczorem – doktor zwrócił się do Victorii. – Chyba, że działoby się coś złego.

- Gdyby coś się stało, natychmiast was zawiadomię – obiecała dziewczyna. Doktor skinął im głową na pożegnanie i wyszedł, zagarniając przed sobą kaprala.

W gwarnym przed chwilą pokoju zapadła cisza. Victoria zaczęła wyciągać na stół zawartość kosza z jedzeniem, a Felipe migał szybko do Diego, który dopijał swoją herbatę. Ranny skinął głową na zgodę.

- O co chodzi? – zapytała Victoria, nie zrozumiawszy szybkich gestów chłopaka.

- Felipe wróci po południu, chce jechać do domu. Przywiezie potem czystą maskę – wyjaśnił krótko Diego i znów zamilkł, czym w końcu zaniepokoił Victorię.

- Zorro? Coś nie tak? – zapytała zatroskana. Przysiadła obok niego na łóżku. Felipe natychmiast usunął się na bok.

- Czy to _musiała_ być koszula alcalde? – odpowiedział pytaniem Diego. Felipe parsknął śmiechem. Wyrzut w głosie jego opiekuna był tak pocieszny...

- Była pod ręką – odparła po prostu Victoria, wzruszając ramionami. – A ty cały się trzęsłeś. I nadal masz dreszcze. A to wszystko przez osłabienie. Prawie nic wczoraj nie jadłeś. Doktor miał rację, powi...

- Victorio, wystarczy – jęknął błagalnie Diego. Z uporem starał się zapanować nad szczękaniem zębami. Nawet z większej odległości Felipe widział, jak drżą jego dłonie zaciśnięte na kubku. Uznał, że to najwyższa pora, żeby się wynieść. Cokolwiek Diego i Victoria chcieli między sobą załatwić, on nie był im do tego potrzebny. Ufał, że nie pozabijają się wzajemnie; Diego był na to za wrażliwy i za słaby obecnie, a Victoria mimo wszystko pamiętała o tym, gdzie się znajdują. No i na niego czekał Tornado w jaskini, zapewne głodny.

xxx

Kolejne dwa dni nie przyniosły wiele zmian. Victoria prawie nie opuszczała sypialni alcalde, Mendoza ze swoją pomocą zwykle bardziej przeszkadzał niż pomagał, a Felipe krążył między garnizonem a hacjendą de la Vegów. Diego cały czas gorączkował i nie stał zbyt pewnie na własnych nogach, a oficjalnie w ogóle nie stał, co wciąż odsuwało plany ucieczki w bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość. Trzeciego dnia jednak podsłuchana przez Felipe rozmowa kazała im owe plany przyspieszyć.

Chłopak przyjechał właśnie z domu. Uwiązywał swojego konia do barierki przy werandzie, kiedy usłyszał dobiegający z biura głos Mendozy.

- ...zajmiemy się jutro, kapralu – mówił sierżant. Felipe zajrzał ostrożnie przez okno. Mendoza siedział przy biurku alcalde i uzupełniał chyba jakieś raporty, a obok stał Sepulveda. – Nie mam na to dzisiaj czasu. Całe szczęście, że alcalde jutro wraca, nie będę się musiał tym wszystkim zajmować.

Felipe zamarł. Ramone wracał! Jutro! Możliwości i czas bardzo się nagle skurczyły. Chłopak zerknął przez okno na żołnierzy; nie zauważyli go, więc słuchał dalej.

- Kapralu, jutro z rana weźmiecie oddział i pojedziecie... no, na ćwiczenia.

- A wy, sierżancie?

- Ja muszę zostać, obowiązki mam – Mendoza wyprostował się dumnie. – No i więźnia trzeba pilnować... – dodał mniej entuzjastycznie. – No, ale wracajcie do swoich obowiązków.

- Si, sierżancie – kapral Sepulveda stuknął służbiście obcasami i skierował się ku wyjściu. Felipe momentalnie dopadł swojego konia i pognał wprost do hacjendy de la Vegów. Wiedział dość, trzeba było zawiadomić don Alejandro.

xxx

Nastąpił czas gorączkowych przygotowań. Trzeba było zabrać Diego z aresztu najpóźniej następnego dnia, a ten nie wyglądał, jakby miał być w lepszej kondycji niż był obecnie. Don Alejandro wpadł na pomysł, dość ryzykowny wprawdzie, ale mający szanse na powodzenie. Sam nie mógł go wytłumaczyć synowi, ale przekazał go Victorii w gospodzie. No i miał poparcie w osobie Felipe. Chłopak zdążył już udowodnić, że bywał bardzo uparty, gdy tylko chodziło o Diego. Starszy de la Vega zamierzał to wykorzystać. Diego, tak jak się można było tego spodziewać, zgodził się na plan tylko połowicznie.

- To zbyt ryzykowne, Felipe – kłócił się cicho wieczorem. Chłopak migał do niego w zawrotnym tempie. Victoria nie nadążała za gestami, ale domyślała się ich znaczenia, bo sama miała podobne zdanie.

- Bardziej niebezpiecznie będzie, jak tu zostaniesz – poparła Felipe Victoria. – Wolisz, żeby całe pueblo się dowiedziało, jak alcalde wróci? Żeby twój ojciec zbierał siły i szykował zbrojny szturm na garnizon?

- Nie! Wiesz, czym to się może skończyć? – zaprotestował natychmiast Diego.

- Wiem – westchnęła Victoria. Wałkowali temat od pół godziny i zdążyła poznać wszystkie możliwe scenariusze, co jeden, to bardziej pesymistyczny. Mimo to nie doszli do rozwiązania lepszego niż to, które zaproponował don Alejandro.

- Mogę spróbować sam – zasugerował Diego. Spojrzenia, jakimi zgodnie obdarzyła go pozostała dwójka, powiedziały mu wyraźnie, że jest na z góry straconej pozycji. – Jeśli ktoś będzie na mnie czekać, może jakoś dojdę.

- A jak sobie to wyobrażasz? – nie wytrzymała Victoria. – Nie jesteś w stanie pójść samodzielnie za potrzebą, a my tu mówimy o wychodzeniu przez okno! – Diego zaczerwienił się na jej słowa, ale dziewczyna nie zwróciła na to uwagi. – Tu może nie jest za wysoko, ale pamiętaj, że będziesz musiał jeszcze przejść kawałek, bo nikt z nas nie podjedzie wozem pod samo okno.

- Wiem – przyznał ponuro Diego. Wbrew wrażeniu, jakie mógł sprawiać swoim uporem, był w pełni świadom swojego obecnego stanu, co potęgowało jego frustrację. – Wiem aż za dobrze, ale nie wybaczę sobie, jeśli coś stanie się Felipe.

- Przestań się martwić, bo naprawdę coś się stanie. Tobie – zagroziła Victoria. – Lepiej wypij to i wyśpij się porządnie – ucięła, nie pozostawiając Diego żadnego wyboru. Podała mu kubek z wyciągiem z kory wierzbowej. Ranny wypił trochę i położył się posłusznie, twarzą do ściany. Victoria i Felipe popatrzyli po sobie. Póki co udało się, ale musieli jeszcze załatwić kilka spraw.

xxx

To były cztery najdłuższe dni w życiu sierżanta Mendozy. Najdłuższe i najbardziej stresujące. Już wystarczyłoby, że zajmował się wszystkimi obowiązkami alcalde, ale nie, musiał się jeszcze przytrafić ten wypadek z Zorro. Tak, wypadek, bo sierżant ciągle postrzegał postrzelenie i aresztowanie Zorro jako nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. Ponieważ to on obecnie występował jako najwyższy przedstawiciel władzy, czuł się odpowiedzialny za całą sytuację. A to wcale nie poprawiało mu humoru. Złapanie Zorro już dawno przestało być jego ambicją. Dla sierżanta Mendozy Zorro był swego rodzaju legendą, dobrym duchem pueblo, który czuwał nad bezpieczeństwem mieszkańców i oponował przeciw każdej niesprawiedliwości. Nie było mu łatwo patrzyć, jak ta legenda leży nieledwie bez ducha trawiona gorączką. Ostatnie dni właśnie takie były. Ile razy Mendoza zakłócał spokój i zaglądał na chwilę do pokoju alcalde, Zorro zwykle spał niespokojnie. Tylko kilka razy zdarzyło się, że był rozbudzony, ale leżał bez ruchu i tylko czasem zamieniał z Victorią kilka zdań, jakby męczyło go mówienie. Sierżant obserwował go, widział coraz bardziej nerwową Victorię i sam zaczynał się martwić. Nie chciał widzieć Zorro na szafocie, ale wydawało się, że było z nim zbyt źle, aby mógł myśleć o ucieczce. Alcalde miał wrócić wieczorem i Mendoza nie mógł znaleźć żadnego sposobu, by ocalić przed nim Zorro. Obowiązek wypełniania rozkazów i lojalność zwierzchnikowi walczyły w nim z poczuciem sprawiedliwości oraz współczuciem i sympatią, jakie odczuwał względem Zorro. Krótko mówiąc, sierżant Mendoza nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić i bardzo źle się z tym czuł.

Pracowicie spędzony poranek ani przepyszny lunch señority Escalante nie poprawiły mu humoru. W końcu sierżant Mendoza z duszą na ramieniu poszedł do sypialni alcalde. Otworzył drzwi i na wejściu został spiorunowany wzrokiem Victorii, która znacząco uniosła palec do ust.

- Nie hałasujcie - szepnęła z wyrzutem. - Gorączka go męczy, dopiero co zasnął.

- Si, si, señorita - potaknął. Victoria Escalante była bardziej przewrażliwiona, gdy chodziło o Zorro, niż niejedna matka na punkcie swojego dziecka. - Nie możecie tu tak długo siedzieć. Jest sjesta. No i alcalde ma wrócić dziś wieczorem, ale gdyby przyjechał wcześniej...

- Dobrze, sierżancie - powiedziała Victoria zrezygnowanym tonem. - Tylko dajcie mu spokojnie spać. Dostał kolejną porcję leków - señorita pokazała mu pustą szklankę.

- Nikt nie będzie przeszkadzać. Zaraz przypomnę wartownikowi. Choć tak po prawdzie... - Mendoza popatrzył na sylwetkę Zorro skulonego na boku pod kocem. - Pewnie nawet nie trzeba by zamykać drzwi.

Oboje wyszli, a sierżant jednak dla pewności przekręcił klucz w drzwiach. W biurze alcalde znudzony wartownik przysypiał na krześle; zbliżała się pora sjesty, czas odpoczynku dla wszystkich. Sierżant Mendoza ulokował się wygodnie w fotelu tuż przy wyjściu i niemal natychmiast zapadł w drzemkę; w końcu miał za sobą solidny lunch przyniesiony wcześniej przez Victorię. Señorita Escalante, widząc to, uśmiechnęła się tylko do siebie i pomknęła do gospody.

Niedomknięte okno w sypialni alcalde otworzyło się bez problemu i szczupła sylwetka wślizgnęła się do pokoju. Na odgłos cichych kroków ranny odsunął koc i usiadł z trudem.

- Może być ciężko, Felipe - szepnął. Z całej twarzy chłopaka, ukrytej za chustą i pod szerokim rondem kapelusza, widać było tylko jego oczy, pełne troski, ale i determinacji. Diego pochylił się, żeby sięgnąć po buty, ale za bardzo kręciło mu się w głowie. Felipe zanurkował pod łóżko, wyciągnął spod niego wysokie buty Zorro i pomógł mu je włożyć. Diego spróbował wstać. Udało mu się to dopiero z pomocą Felipe. Przytrzymywany przez chłopaka, wspierając się o ścianę, zdołał zrobić kilka chwiejnych kroków do okna. Nawet tak niewielki wysiłek kosztował go wiele, bo Diego oparł się o framugę i wczepił w nią, by nie upaść. A dopiero dalsza droga miała być wyzwaniem.

- Felipe, gdyby ktoś nas zobaczył, gdybym zasłabł, masz natychmiast uciekać, rozumiesz? - powiedział z naciskiem. Jego wychowanek żachnął się. - Nie będę ryzykować twoim życiem. Felipe, nie pójdę nigdzie, jeśli mi nie obiecasz, że w razie niepowodzenia będziesz przede wszystkim ratować siebie - ostrzegł. Felipe jeszcze raz pokręcił głową. Popchnął lekko swojego przyjaciela tak, że ten usiadł na parapecie. Normalnie, gdyby Diego nie chciał czegoś zrobić, Felipe nie miałby dość siły, żeby go do tego zmusić, ale teraz młody de la Vega był po prostu zbyt słaby, żeby móc się przeciwstawić. Chłopak pomógł opiekunowi przełożyć nogi na zewnątrz, a potem sam zeskoczył na ziemię. Ostrożnie, żeby nie narobić hałasu, ściągnął rannego. Diego nie zdołał utrzymać się na nogach i usiadł ciężko na ziemi, na szczęście spowolniony trochę przez uścisk Felipe. Stłumił jęk, gdy uderzył bokiem o ścianę.

- Daj mi... chwilę - poprosił Diego, starając się panować nad przyspieszonym oddechem. - Gdzie jest ojciec?

Felipe wskazał przed siebie za róg garnizonowego magazynu. Ranny ocenił odległość. Dwadzieścia pięć, może trzydzieści metrów. Za dużo.

- Nie dam rady - szepnął. Felipe tupnął, zezłoszczony. Nie zamierzał się poddawać. Zmusił Diego, by z pomocą jego oraz ściany ponownie stanął na nogi. Ranny oddychał ciężko, jak po długim biegu, ale powoli, krok za krokiem, odchodził od muru. Już prawie połowa, jeszcze tylko drugie tyle... Jeszcze tylko kilka kroków... Diego coraz bardziej opierał się na Felipe, aż chłopak zaczął dygotać, nie mogąc utrzymać takiego ciężaru. Od załomu dzieliło ich jeszcze parę metrów, gdy Diego upadł; tym razem Felipe nie zdołał go utrzymać. Nawet pod skrywającą twarz maską chłopak widział krople potu na czole rannego. Gdy dotknął, czarny materiał był mokry. Diego leżał tak, jak upadł, ledwie przytomny, a Felipe rozglądał się z rosnącą paniką. Byli na odsłoniętym terenie, jeśli ktoś ich dostrzeże, nie będą mieli szans. Nie będą, bo Felipe nie zamierzał zostawić swojego opiekuna i przyjaciela.

Z pomocą przyszedł im don Alejandro. Wyjrzał zza rogu budynku, najwyraźniej zniecierpliwiony czy zaniepokojony. Gdy zobaczył, że Felipe nie daje sobie rady, a Diego nie ma już sił, by wstać, przemknął do nich. We dwóch zdołali dźwignąć Diego z ziemi i dowlekli go za róg budynku, gdzie ściana kryła ich przed wzrokiem ciekawskich. Tam też czekał wóz. Felipe proponował wcześniej, że ubierze się na czarno i będzie podtrzymywać Zorro, by mogli odjechać na Tornado, ale don Alejandro nie zgodził się na ten pomysł. Diego był zbyt słaby, a Felipe mógłby go nie utrzymać. Nawet teraz nie bez trudu wciągnęli rannego na wóz, dosiadanie konia byłoby rzeczą niemożliwą.

- Szzzz, już jesteś bezpieczny – powiedział cicho starszy de la Vega, gdy udało im się umieścić Diego na posłaniu między skrzyniami i nakryć kilkoma workami. Stłumiony jęk był jedyną odpowiedzią. – Wypij to przed drogą – don Alejandro uniósł ostrożnie syna. Felipe podał mu naczynie.

- To duża dawka – zaprotestował słabo Diego. Po zapachu rozpoznał wywar z kaktusa. – Zetnie mnie z nóg.

- I o to chodzi – odparł Alejandro, powoli pojąc rannego. – Droga do jaskini jest ciężka, chcę ci zaoszczędzić bólu, jeśli tylko mogę. – Nie dodał już, że jęk rannego mógłby ich łatwo zdradzić, gdyby kogoś spotkali. Diego nie oponował więcej. Gdy ojciec zabrał rękę, którą go podtrzymywał, osunął się na posłanie. Felipe otulił go kocami i ostrożnie nasunął mu na głowę jeszcze jeden worek, by go ukryć. Zdjął chustę i kapelusz i usiadł na koźle, by odjechać. Don Alejandro dołączył do niego. Po chwili wóz spokojnie ruszył ku opłotkom pueblo. Gdyby ktoś spojrzał, nikogo nie zdziwiłby ten widok, ot, caballero przewożący towary z pomocą służącego.

xxx

Kilka świec rozjaśniało jaskinię. Don Alejandro siedział przy biurku i obserwował syna. Diego spał na posłaniu urządzonym z dala od ścian, tam, gdzie było najcieplej. Starszy de la Vega był wdzięczny za działanie naparu. Dojechanie wozem pod ukryte wejście jaskini było trudniejsze, niż początkowo sądził i zwłaszcza ostatni odcinek drogi był wyjątkowo wyboisty. Diego na szczęście nie obudził się, bo mógłby ciężko znieść podróż. Niestety droga nie była jedyną trudnością do pokonania. Trzeba było jeszcze przetransportować rannego przez tunel do ukrytej komnaty pod hacjendą. Minęło sporo czasu, zanim don Alejandro i Felipe zdołali przenieść, a raczej zawlec Diego. Ranny dopiero wtedy ocknął się na moment. Przebrany nareszcie w swoje rzeczy, już bez maski, nawet nie chciał nic zjeść. Gorączka i zmęczenie, wspomagane lekami, szybko wzięły nad nim górę. Widząc, że jego sen jest płytki i niespokojny, don Alejandro zdecydował się zostać w jaskini. Wysłał Felipe do Victorii, by ją uspokoił i by przywiózł więcej kory wierzbowej. Chłopak wrócił jednak szybko. Dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie mógł się zobaczyć z doktorem, ponieważ alcalde właśnie wrócił i prawdopodobnie wiedział już, że Felipe pomagał Victorii pielęgnować Zorro, więc mógłby powziąć podejrzenia, gdyby zobaczył go u doktora.


	4. Poszukiwania Lisa

**Rozdział 4: Poszukiwania Lisa**

Alcalde Louis Ramone wrócił do pueblo w dobrym humorze. Wyjazd okazał się owocny, a na dworze nareszcie przestało być piekielnie gorąco i całodzienna jazda nie była mordęgą. Los Angeles ciągle stało na swoim miejscu, znaczy się przetrwało jego nieobecność. Mendoza na wstępie zasypał go drobnymi nowinkami, ale alcalde uderzyła jego nerwowość. Sierżant zerkał bowiem na niego, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał coś ukryć.

- Mendoza! – warknął w końcu alcalde, zirytowany jego zachowaniem. – Co się stało?!

- Chodzi o to, alcalde, że... Bo widzicie... – zaplątał się Mendoza. – Złapaliśmy Zorro – wykrztusił w końcu. Oczy Ramone rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

- Jak to: złapaliście? Mówicie prawdę? – nie czekając na odpowiedź, alcalde rzucił się w stronę aresztu. Z trzaskiem otworzył drzwi, ale więzienie było puste. – Nie kpijcie ze mnie, sierżancie, bo pożałujecie.

- Tutaj go nigdy nie było – zaczął wyjaśniać Mendoza. – Bo widzicie, Zorro jest ciężko ranny. Być może umierający, bo nie poprawiło mu się przez ostatnie dni. Doktor zabronił...

- To. Gdzie. On. Jest?! – nie wytrzymał Ramone.

- W waszej sypialni – wyszeptał Mendoza. Jeśli jego przełożony był tym faktem zirytowany, to nie dał po sobie poznać. Ramone pobiegł w kierunku swojej kwatery i ponownie trzasnął drzwiami, nie zważając na pełen oburzenia syk Mendozy. Alcalde stanął w progu, powiódł spojrzeniem po pustym pokoju i niepokojąco powoli obrócił się w stronę Mendozy. Na twarzy sierżanta malowało się bezbrzeżne zdumienie.

- To jakaś kpina! Jak śmieliście! – wybuchnął Ramone.

- Ale... ale... – Mendoza stał za swoim przełożonym i z całych sił starał się ukryć swoją ulgę. – Mieliśmy go, alcalde – zapewnił płaczliwie. – Jeszcze dwie godziny temu tu był! Przysięgam!

- Mówiliście, że ledwie zipał, więc CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ? – Ramone ciskał się wściekle po swoim pokoju. – Co to jest? CO TO JEST? – warczał, zrzucając ze stołu rzeczy, które w żadnym wypadku nie należały do niego. Jakiś kosz, jakieś kolorowe fatałaszki... damskie? – Mendoza. Co. To. Jest?! – zapytał po raz trzeci, podnosząc nieco pomięty szal.

- To? Szal, mi alcalde – odparł ostrożnie Mendoza. – Ach, señorita Victoria musiała zostawić.

- Escalante? Co ona tu robiła? – ręce Ramone zacisnęły się na materiale i zgniotły go. Alcalde odetchnął raz, drugi, trzeci, i rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po pokoju. Mendoza nie kłamał, Zorro musiał tu być. Łóżko było nieposłane, a w dodatku pościel nosiła ślady używania. Mimo otwartego okna w pokoju unosił się zapach medykamentów, które zresztą stały na szafce przy łóżku. Wszystkie te obce przedmioty...

- Señorita opiekowała się Zorro – wyjaśnił pospiesznie Mendoza. – Doktor nie pozwolił go nękać i niepokoić, a señorita... wiecie, jaka ona jest.

- Gdzie strażnik? – głos alcalde niebezpiecznie wibrował.

- Za drzwiami. Jak już mówiłem, doktor...

- Nie musicie mi tego powtarzać, nie jestem głuchy! Ja się pytam, dlaczego go tu nie było. I jak Zorro uciekł, do diabła, skoro ponoć był ciężko ranny?

- Nie wiem, alcalde, nie wiem – jęknął Mendoza. – Ale... to przecież Zorro – dodał tonem, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

- Bzdura, sierżancie. Przyprowadźcie mi tu natychmiast doktora. I señoritę Escalante – zażądał Ramone. Mendoza tylko skinął głową i pospiesznie wypadł z sypialni alcalde, potykając się po drodze o własne buty.

Louis Ramone zaklął wściekle, kiedy został sam. Złapano Zorro pod jego nieobecność i dano mu uciec! Po raz kolejny miał ochotę przeklinać żołnierzy, z którymi przyszło mu współpracować. W każdym innym miejscu taki więzień jak Zorro nie zostałby spuszczony z oczu choćby na chwilę, a tutaj? Zapewniono więźniowi komfortowe warunki, opiekę, a do tego dostateczną prywatność, by zdołał uciec. Krótka rozmowa z kapralem dostarczyła mu jeszcze więcej rewelacji. Otóż okazało się, że Zorro przebywał w areszcie, a raczej w jego sypialni przez cztery dni. I co? I przez cały ten czas nikt nie zdjął mu maski. Czy to naprawdę jego żołnierze byli tacy tępi, czy też celowo nie robili nic, co mogłoby doprowadzić do zdemaskowania tego banity? Cztery dni...

Rozmowa z doktorem Hernandezem nie dała wielkich rezultatów. Doktor, wezwany przez sierżanta, przyszedł prędko, święcie przekonany, że Mendoza woła go do rannego z powodu jakiejś nagłej zmiany w stanie jego zdrowia. Zdziwił się serdecznie, kiedy okazało się, że czekał na niego zdenerwowany alcalde. Louis Ramone wypytał go o szczegóły, ale nie dowiedział się zbyt wiele. Doktor nie wykluczał możliwości, że Zorro mógł udawać słabość – przy takiej ranie reakcje organizmu były naprawdę różne i niektórzy znosili to lepiej, inni gorzej. Nie ukrywał jednak, że postrzał wyrządził banicie poważne szkody i na pewno ograniczał jego możliwości na dłuższy czas. Tego zresztą alcalde domyślił się sam na podstawie tego, co wiedział od żołnierzy. Świadomość, że Zorro był poważnie ranny była miła, ale nie zdołała osłodzić goryczy faktu, że ranny szybko mógłby stać się martwy, gdyby tylko jego podwładni wykonywali rzetelnie swoje obowiązki.

Przeprawa z właścicielką gospody była dłuższa i bardziej nerwowa. Señorita Escalante była równie zaskoczona jak doktor Hernandez, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego otwarcie okazała swoje zadowolenie. W dodatku uparcie twierdziła, że nie poznała tożsamości banity. Prośbą ani groźbą alcalde nie zdołał zmusić jej do mówienia, a w dodatku ustawicznie przeszkadzał mu sierżant Mendoza, który co rusz potakiwał señoricie.

- Jak to możliwe, señorita?! – wykrzyknął w końcu zdenerwowany Ramone. – Przez cztery dni nie sprawdziliście, kogo pielęgnujecie? I jeszcze chcecie, żebym w to uwierzył?!

Señorita Escalante cofnęła się o krok, bo alcalde wyglądał, jakby chciał ją uderzyć. Zamaszystym gestem zwinęła ze stołu swój szal, którego wcześniej zapomniała, i wyprostowała się dumnie.

- Potrafię uszanować decyzje innych – odparła równie wściekle. – Nie pcham się w cudzą prywatność tak jak wy, alcalde! Skoro Zorro nie chciał mi powiedzieć, kim jest, to ja nie mogłam go do tego zmuszać!

- Czyżby, señorita? – Ramone uniósł brwi, ale dumna właścicielka gospody nie dała się zastraszyć i nie straciła do końca panowania nad sobą.

- Możecie spytać Zorro, jeśli go znajdziecie – odpowiedziała. – Czy jeszcze czegoś ode mnie chcecie, alcalde? Jestem zajęta, mam gospodę do prowadzenia – oświadczyła zirytowana.

- Jakoś nie mieliście z tym problemu przez ostatnie dni – wytknął jej Ramone, ale Victoria tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Alcalde nie powiedział nic więcej, więc señorita skinęła mu głową na pożegnanie i wyszła z gabinetu, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

- Mendoza, każ ludziom się szykować – polecił Ramone. – Wszystkim!

- Si, mi alcalde – potaknął odruchowo Mendoza, a potem się zdziwił. – Wszystkim? Po co?

- Trzeba znaleźć zbiega – odparł alcalde. – Chcę mieć przetrząśnięty każdy dom w pueblo, każdą okoliczną farmę i hacjendę! Ktoś musiał Zorro pomagać i ten ktoś najprawdopodobniej ciągle go ukrywa. A skoro tak, to znajdziemy go.

- Caballeros mogą być niezadowoleni – ośmielił się zauważyć sierżant. – Jeśli będziemy...

- Wykonać rozkaz, Mendoza! – uciął Ramone ostrym tonem, który sprawił, że sierżant potaknął gorączkowo i wyszedł. Nieważne, jak niekompetentnych podwładnych miał alcalde. Zamierzał znaleźć Zorro, choćby mieli sprawdzać dom po domu, pokój po pokoju. Zorro musiał gdzieś się ukrywać.

xxx

W jaskini Alejandro martwił się coraz bardziej. Diego gorączkował, a oni nie bardzo wiedzieli, co mu podać. Wywar z kory wierzbowej, którą Felipe wygrzebał z jakiejś szafki, trochę pomógł, ale młody de la Vega nadal spał płytkim, niespokojnym snem, który nie dawał mu odpoczynku.

- Przydałaby się pomoc doktora – powiedział cicho Alejandro, zmieniając chłodny okład na czole syna. – Nie podoba mi się to.

Felipe pokiwał głową, równie zaniepokojony jak on. Miał nadzieję, że z Diego będzie lepiej, jak już znajdzie się w bezpiecznym zaciszu jaskini, ale podróż dała mu się we znaki. Gdyby chociaż wiedzieli, jak mu pomóc... Chłopak wściekał się, że nie dość uważnie słuchał, kiedy Diego mówił mu o zastosowaniach różnych lekarstw, które czasem przyrządzał. Poprzednio zawsze Diego sam sobie szykował różne napary, jeśli ich potrzebował. Felipe umiał jedynie przyrządzić wywar z kaktusa, bo raz czy dwa zdarzyło się, że jego starszy przyjaciel miał trudność ze zrobieniem go sobie samemu.

- Ojcze? – słaby, pełen niedowierzania głos Diego sprawił, że don Alejandro poderwał się nagle. Ranny zmrużył oczy, oślepiony świecą, i rozejrzał się z jeszcze większym zdziwieniem.

- Wszystko w porządku, Diego – uspokoił go Alejandro. – Jesteś w jaskini, bezpieczny.

- Udało się – odetchnął z ulgą młody de la Vega. – Nikt was nie widział? – zapytał, przypomniawszy sobie całą szaleńczą ucieczkę z gabinetu alcalde.

- Spokojnie, synu – powtórzył łagodnie jego ojciec. – Wszystko poszło po naszej myśli. Jak się czujesz?

- Słabo – przyznał niechętnie Diego. – Zimno mi.

- Masz gorączkę, której nie możemy zbić – odparł Alejandro, okrywając syna dodatkowym kocem. – Już nie wiem, co ci dać.

- Tam na półce jest taki gruby zeszyt – powiedział cicho Diego. Chciał wskazać ręką, ale powstrzymał się wpół ruchu z jękiem. – Podasz mi go? Pokażę ci jeden dobry przepis, Felipe powinien wiedzieć, gdzie znaleźć składniki.

Nim Alejandro zdążył wstać, chłopak już niósł zeszyt. No tak, jak mógł o nim zapomnieć? Przecież Diego prowadził w nim swoje zapiski i spisywał różne przepisy, które znalazł w książkach bądź o których gdzieś usłyszał. Teraz nawet wiedział już, czego ma szukać. Nie zdążył jednak wyciągnąć naczyń, kiedy z góry dobiegło głośne walenie do drzwi.

- Co to, na litość boską?! – poderwał się Alejandro; pora była dość późna i nie spodziewał się gości, a zakładał, że Victoria ma dość rozumu, żeby nie przyjeżdżać dzisiaj do hacjendy. – Zaraz wrócę, Diego, muszę zobaczyć, co tam się dzieje – powiedział i pospieszył na górę. Wyszedł z biblioteki w momencie, gdy Maria wpuszczała do środka Louisa Ramone na czele grupki żołnierzy.

- Buenos noches – powiedział Alejandro, z trudem ukrywając swój niepokój. – Co ma znaczyć to najście?

- Szukamy zbiega, don Alejandro – odparł Ramone. – Zorro – dodał, widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy gospodarza. – Żołnierze, przeszukać każde pomieszczenie! – polecił.

- Chyba nie spodziewacie się, że ukrywam tutaj Zorro? – starszy de la Vega uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi. – To niedorzeczność.

- On się gdzieś musi ukrywać – odpowiedział Ramone, kierując się w stronę najbliższych drzwi. – A jeśli tutaj jest, señor, zapłacicie za to.

- Zapewniam was, alcalde, że Zorro tu nie ma – zaperzył się Alejandro. – Możecie sprawdzić każdy kąt, żądam tylko, by żołnierze nie zdemolowali mi domu!

- Nie unoście się, de la Vega – Ramone spojrzał po gabinecie, do którego zajrzał, i przeszedł dalej. Żołnierze rozeszli się po domu, ale choć szukali dokładnie, starali się nie zrobić bałaganu. Don Alejandro towarzyszył alcalde, bo wiedział, że z jego strony może się spodziewać największego zagrożenia.

- Alcalde, przekonaliście się? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony de la Vega. Chciał jak najszybciej wrócić na dół do syna. Louis Ramone właśnie otworzył ostatnie drzwi.

- A gdzież jest don Diego? – zapytał, zobaczywszy, że sypialnia młodego caballero jest pusta. W jego oczach Alejandro dostrzegł cień podejrzliwości.

- Diego wyjechał kilka dni temu do Monterey – odparł spokojnie gospodarz. Rzeczywiście, jeśli spojrzało się po pokoju, można było stwierdzić, że jego mieszkaniec opuszczał go w pośpiechu i wzburzeniu. Papiery na biurku były pomieszane, narzuta na łóżku leżała krzywo, a na krześle wisiała samotna koszula. Felipe dobrze spełnił swoje zadanie.

- Do Monterey, tak? – powtórzył alcalde. Przez chwilę obrzucał spojrzeniem pokój, a potem uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Podejrzliwość zniknęła z jego oczu. – No tak, słyszałem już o tych kłótniach – mruknął do siebie.

- Skończyliście już, alcalde? – zapytał don Alejandro. – Czy też zamierzacie dłużej mi przeszkadzać?

- Tym razem tak, skończyliśmy – odparł Ramone pozornie uprzejmym tonem, pod którym czaiła się groźba. Żołnierze czekali na niego w grupce przy drzwiach, gotowi, żeby jechać dalej. Alcalde dołączył do nich i wszyscy wyszli bez pożegnania. Don Alejandro zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi i odetchnął z ulgą. Nie spodziewał się, że Ramone będzie prowadził takie poszukiwania. Widać wziął sobie do serca porażkę i próbował ją naprawić. _Trzeba będzie uważać,_ pomyślał starszy de la Vega i wrócił do syna do jaskini.

xxx

Obawa przed tym, że żołnierze mogą jednak wrócić, sprawiła, że don Alejandro z ociąganiem zdecydował się nocować we własnej sypialni. Byłoby bardzo podejrzane, gdyby w razie czego nie zastano go w hacjendzie w środku nocy. Diego wypił trzy różne mikstury, które kazał przyrządzić Felipe, i zapadł w mocny sen. Alejandro nie wiedział dokładnie, co go spowodowało, ale był zadowolony, bo przynajmniej jego syn odzyska chociaż część sił. Poza tym Felipe został na noc na dole i zareaguje, gdyby coś się działo.

Nie spodziewał się tylko, że chłopak przybiegnie tak szybko. Alejandro ledwie zdążył usnąć, po tym jak doprowadził do porządku swój pokój po wizycie żołnierzy, a Felipe wpadł bez pukania do sypialni i zaczął go ciągnąć za ramię. Stare nawyki z czasów służby w armii wciąż działały, bo caballero przebudził się natychmiast.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał cicho, siadając i spiesznie wciągając buty na nogi. Felipe gestykulował w tak zawrotnym tempie, że Alejandro darował sobie powtarzanie pytania i prośby o zwolnienie. Widział niepokój chłopaka, więc chwycił tylko świecznik z szafki i pospieszył wprost do jaskini. Już w progu u dołu schodów usłyszał jęk, a potem gorączkową prośbę.

- Uciekaj! Felipe, nie... zostaw... Nie, zostaw!

Alejandro wiedział już, dlaczego Felipe po niego przybiegł. Diego rzucał się na posłaniu i majaczył. Sądząc z gestów, chłopak nie mógł go dobudzić, dlatego sprowadził go na pomoc. Starszy de la Vega odstawił świecznik na biurko i przyklęknął przy synu. Diego rzeczywiście w żaden sposób nie zareagował na dotyk; zioła spowodowały głębokie uśpienie, którego teraz nie mogli przełamać. Dobrym objawem było jedynie to, że gorączka rzeczywiście spadła. Mimo to Alejandro sięgnął po wilgotną szmatkę i przetarł nią twarz syna. Raz, drugi, trzeci... Nie przestawał przy tym mówić łagodnym głosem i Diego w końcu przestał się kręcić.

- Tak? – Alejandro podniósł głowę, gdy Felipe pociągnął go za rękaw koszuli. Chłopak patrzył na niego wyczekująco. – Dobrze, że mnie obudziłeś – powiedział starszy caballero. – Nie wiem, co się dzieje – wyznał. – To mógł być tylko skutek uboczny leków, ale jeśli to się przeciągnie... Lepiej będzie, jeśli zostanę na dole – stwierdził. – Prześpij się trochę, Felipe, będziesz tu bardzo potrzebny za dnia.

xxx

Don Alejandro jechał do pueblo z pewnym niepokojem. Wczorajsze najście alcalde i żołnierzy w pełni uświadomiło mu, że muszą być bardzo ostrożni. To oznaczało, że nie będzie mógł spędzać w jaskini tyle czasu, ile by chciał, bo jego nadmierne nieobecności mogłyby zostać zauważone i wzbudzić podejrzenia. Starszy de la Vega po raz kolejny dziękował w duchu za Felipe. Chłopak mógł bez przeszkód znikać na całe godziny i nikt nie będzie dociekał, gdzie się podział. Mimo to Alejandro nie mógł oczekiwać, że Felipe poradzi sobie ze wszystkim. Noc, długa i niespokojna, utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że jednak trzeba będzie sprowadzić doktora Hernandeza. Wprawdzie wywar, który przyrządzili zgodnie z przepisem z zeszytu, zadziałał, ale rankiem Diego był bardzo blady i słaby. Gorączka nie wróciła w takim nasileniu jak poprzedniego dnia, ale też nie spadła do końca. Młody de la Vega twierdził wprawdzie, że to normalne i przejdzie, ale kiedy Alejandro zobaczył przy zmianie opatrunków brzydkie zaczerwienienia wokół rany, nie wahał się dłużej.

Niespodziewanie znalazł się pretekst, który pozwolił caballero przyprowadzić doktora do hacjendy bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Dwoje małych dzieci w rodzinie jednego z vaqueros gorączkowało i Marisa, młoda matka, przybiegła do hacjendy z prośbą o pomoc. Maria właśnie miała pójść zajrzeć do maluchów, ale don Alejandro usłyszał ich rozmowę i obiecał pojechać po doktora. Marisa spłoszyła się, zaskoczona, że caballero aż tak przejął się jej pociechami, czym sprawiła, że Alejandro poczuł się niezręcznie, bo w tej chwili myślał już tylko o tym, że później zaprowadzi doktora do jaskini.

Miał szczęście. Doktor Hernandez pił spokojnie kawę w swoim gabinecie, kiedy don Alejandro przyszedł do niego spiesznie. Starszy caballero zdziwił się, że na ganku minął się z jakimś szeregowcem. Jak wyjaśnił mu później doktor, znajdował się pod kuratelą garnizonu. Alcalde dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że będzie sprawdzać, kto do niego przychodzi i prosi o pomoc.

- Nie szkodzi, doktorze – odparł głośno Alejandro i wzruszył ramionami. – Mam dwoje chorych dzieci przy hacjendzie, trzeba je przebadać.

- Oczywiście, don Alejandro. – Jeśli doktor Hernandez zdziwił się, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Spakował swoją torbę i obaj wyjechali z pueblo. Dopiero w drodze, gdy byli już sami, jeśli nie liczyć podążającego za nimi w oddali żołnierza, Alejandro poruszył nurtującą go kwestię.

- Jeśli nam się uda, doktorze, chciałbym, żebyście zaszli do Diego – powiedział.

- Oczywiście, ale nie bardzo wiem, jak mielibyśmy zgubić mojego strażnika – odparł z powątpiewaniem doktor Hernandez. – Jeśli alcalde się dowie, do kogo naprawdę mnie zawołaliście, wszyscy będziemy mieć kłopoty, a już Diego największe.

- Bez obaw, naprawdę jedziemy do dzieci – uspokoił go Alejandro. – Zobaczymy, jak potem zachowa się nasz szpieg – dodał i umilkł, bo w miarę jak zbliżali się do hacjendy, malała odległość między nimi, a żołnierzem. Starszy de la Vega nawet nie zaszedł do hacjendy, tylko od razu poprowadził doktora do leżących na uboczu domów vaqueros. Żołnierz wszedł za nimi do środka, obszedł dokładnie wszystkie pomieszczenia, a potem skinął głową z aprobatą i wycofał się.

- Zjecie ze mną lunch, doktorze? – zapytał głośno Alejandro, świadom, że szeregowiec słucha.

- Z przyjemnością, don Alejandro – odpowiedział doktor i zaczął wyjmować różne rzeczy z torby. Marisa siedziała na łóżku starszego dziecka, kiedy przyszli, ale teraz podeszła do caballero. Nim zdążyła jednak cokolwiek powiedzieć, don Alejandro odezwał się znów do doktora.

- W takim razie przyjdźcie potem do hacjendy – powiedział. – Mariso, nie martw się, pokryję rachunek – dodał jeszcze. Skwitował podziękowania kobiety jednym ciepłym uśmiechem i wyszedł. Kiedy odwiązywał swoją Dulcineę, z zadowoleniem zobaczył, że żołnierz rozejrzał się jeszcze dookoła i dosiadłszy swojego wierzchowca odjechał z powrotem w stronę pueblo. Starszy de la Vega uśmiechnął się do siebie i wrócił do domu.

xxx

Louis Ramone krążył po swoim gabinecie. Przez dwa dni objeżdżał okolicę z żołnierzami, rozsyłał patrole na wzgórza i w kaniony, gdzie można było urządzić kryjówkę na tyle bezpieczną, by można tam było umieścić rannego, ale wszelkie poszukiwania zakończyły się fiaskiem. Nie znaleźli nawet śladu Zorro. Co więcej, tak jak podejrzewał sierżant Mendoza, szczególnie caballeros mieli mu za złe, że wtargnął do ich domów o niestosownych porach i przetrząsał pokoje i stajnie. Alcalde sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że znów poniósł porażkę. Doktor Hernandez nie wyjeżdżał nigdzie do żadnych tajemniczych przypadków, señorita Escalante nie wymykała się po kryjomu, a don Alejandro de la Vega zaglądał do pueblo, żeby załatwiać sprawy, którymi zwykle zajmował się jego syn. Starszy caballero nie ukrywał, że te dodatkowe obowiązki nie są mu na rękę. Louis Ramone wprawdzie chętnie dowiedziałby się, co de la Vega robił dokładnie przez cały dzień, ale obdarzenie tak znacznego caballero strażnikiem po prostu nie wchodziło w grę. Jedyne, co alcalde mógł zrobić, to kontynuować przeszukiwanie okolicy w nadziei, że prędzej czy później któryś z patroli natknie się na kryjówkę rannego Zorro, który przecież też musiał coś jeść. I na pewno potrzebował pomocy. A skoro tak było, skoro istniała szansa zaskoczenia przeciwnika w chwili słabości, Louis Ramone nie zamierzał zrezygnować.


	5. W zaciszu jaskini

**Rozdział 5: W zaciszu jaskini**

Łup! Krzesło, pomimo swojej solidności, przechyliło się pod ciężarem Diego i poleciało na ziemię. Młody de la Vega, pozbawiony podpory, zachwiał się również i ciężko usiadł z powrotem na posłaniu. Stłumił przekleństwo, uspokoił się, a potem spróbował oprzeć się o przewrócony mebel. Bez skutku. Osiągnął tylko tyle, że kiedy ponownie się podniósł, zawroty głowy popchnęły go z powrotem na poduszki.

Diego zaklął głośno. Mógł sobie pozwolić na frustrację, bo w jaskini prócz niego nie było nikogo. Te dni po powrocie do domu były tak samo paskudne jak pierwsze cztery w sypialni alcalde. Wysiłek spowodowany ucieczką i cały stres z nią związany nasiliły gorączkę i zupełnie go unieruchomiły. Leki, które Felipe przyrządzał pod jego okiem, pomagały, ale też miały nieprzyjemne działanie uboczne, którego niestety nie mógł uniknąć. Wszystko to powodowało, że gdy tylko gorączka spadła, osłabienie zaczęło działać Diego na nerwy. Denerwowało go, że męczą go najprostsze czynności i że do wszystkiego potrzebuje pomocy. Nie pomagał fakt, że jego posłanie znajdowało się na ziemi, więc wstanie czy raczej próba wstania nie ograniczała się do spuszczenia nóg z łóżka. W zasięgu ręki miał jedynie krzesło, ale ono okazało się bezużyteczne. Poprzedniego dnia próbował wprawdzie oprzeć się na laskach, ale bez pomocy ojca nie był w stanie utrzymać równowagi tylko z jedną kulą. Drugiej nie używał, bo prawa ręka ze względu na ranę była mało mobilna i z pewnością nie mógł jej obciążać. Mimo to w tej chwili cieszyłby się, gdyby kule leżały w zasięgu jego ręki, bo może zdołałby wstać i usiąść gdzieś, niekoniecznie na posłaniu. Leżąc na płask nie mógł nawet zbyt długo czytać, a oprzeć się nie było o co.

Trzecia próba okazała się bardziej owocna. Diego zdołał postawić krzesło i za którymś razem dźwignął się z posłania. Schylony, trzymając się tym razem podłokietników, nie oparcia, zamarł na moment w bezruchu. Nogi miał jak z waty i wiedział, że na pewno nigdzie dalej nie pójdzie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że musiał wyglądać idiotycznie, a już na pewno nie jak Zorro. Chcąc nie chcąc obrócił się, by usiąść, a przy okazji przewrócił kubek, który potoczył się aż pod ścianę.

- Diego? - dobiegł go nagle głos ojca. - Co to? - Młody de la Vega słyszał, jak Alejandro zbiega na dół po schodach, najwyraźniej zaniepokojony hałasem.

- Nic, wszystko w porządku - odezwał się Diego, gdy ojciec wszedł do ukrytej komnaty. Zaczynał już odczuwać, że bez koca robiło mu się chłodno, więc podniósł się. Zbyt szybko. Po raz kolejny stracił równowagę i wywrócił się razem z krzesłem.

- Diego, co ty robisz?! - Alejandro pospieszył do syna, który w tym momencie poddał się już. - Kto ci pozwolił wstawać? - zapytał karcąco. Diego usiadł z pomocą ojca i westchnął z rezygnacją.

- Mam dość – powiedział. Mimo to pozwolił, żeby Alejandro wpakował go z powrotem pod koce, bo nie chciał przyznać, że zbytnio się pospieszył. – Dość leżenia.

- A ja nie chcę, żebyś sobie zrobił krzywdę – odparował szorstko starszy de la Vega. – To żebro ma ci się zrosnąć, nie bardziej połamać!

- Wiem – skrzywił się Diego. – Nie musisz mi przypominać.

- Najwyraźniej muszę – odparł Alejandro, zbierając z ziemi okruchy talerza, który stłukł się, gdy spadło na niego krzesło. – W ogóle gdzie jest Felipe? Powinien tu z tobą być – zapytał, mimowolnie kierując część złości na chłopaka.

- Nie możesz go tu więzić dniem i nocą – zauważył Diego. – Wyszedł razem z Tornado do doliny, żeby go trochę rozruszać. A ja nie potrzebuję niańki przez całą dobę – dodał, bardzo starając się, żeby nie zabrzmiało to niewdzięcznie.

- Właśnie widzę – prychnął ojciec. – Nie oszukujmy się, potrzebujesz pomocy. Jesteś zbyt mądry, żeby tego nie widzieć – wytknął. Na to Diego nie znalazł już odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego wbił wzrok w sufit, ostentacyjnie dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma nic lepszego do roboty.

- Nie patrz takim wzrokiem na sufit, bo gotów jestem pomyśleć, że liczysz pęknięcia – odezwał się łagodniej Alejandro, chcąc rozładować atmosferę. Diego nawet nie odwrócił głowy.

- Jedno nade mną, trzy po lewej i dwa po prawej, z tych bliżej – mruknął obojętnie. – A, i jeszcze jest pajęczyna w kącie.

xxx

- Buenos dias, sierżancie - powiedział z zaskoczeniem don Alejandro kilka dni później, gdy otworzył drzwi i zobaczył, kto jest jego gościem. - Co was tutaj sprowadza?

- Buenos dias, don Alejandro - Mendoza wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się niepewnie. Jego ostatnia wizyta w hacjendzie nie pozostawiła miłych wspomnień. - Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy don Diego już wrócił.

- Nie, jeszcze nie - starszy de la Vega natychmiast stał się czujny. Czy to znowu alcalde czegoś chciał? - Czy coś się stało? - zapytał, bo Mendoza patrzył na niego z pewnym zakłopotaniem.

- Nie, nic... Ja tylko przywiozłem kolejne przepisy do gazety, ale skoro don Diego nie ma, to pewnie się nie ukaże.

Alejandro zaklął. Czuł, po prostu czuł, że w całym tym zamieszaniu o czymś zapomni i tym czymś właśnie okazał się być Guardian. No tak, gazeta ukazywała się co piątek, więc w czwartkowy poranek sierżant miał pełne prawo pytać o kolejne wydanie. Szkoda tylko, że jej redaktor i wydawca oficjalnie wyjechał sobie nagle, nie pozostawiając żadnych wytycznych. Chociaż może i zostawił, pomyślał Alejandro, tylko dotąd nie myślał o tym i nie zapytał Diego, czy ma choćby jakieś zalążki artykułów. A nawet jeśli miał, to pewnie powinny były się znaleźć w poprzednim wydaniu, które się w ogóle nie ukazało.

- Diego jest skrajnie nieodpowiedzialny - warknął ze złością starszy de la Vega. Odetchnął głębiej, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby się uspokajał. - No nic, sierżancie - powiedział już spokojniej. - Dajcie mi to, co napisaliście, postaram się przygotować wydanie. Dobrze, że mi o tym przypomnieliście - dodał szczerze.

- Mam nadzieję, że zdążycie, don Alejandro - przyznał Mendoza. - A wiadomo, kiedy wróci don Diego?

- Nie, nie wiem. Nie miałem od niego żadnych wieści, ale miał załatwić parę spraw i nie wiem, jak długo mu to zejdzie.

- No trudno - skwitował Mendoza. - Dobrego dnia, don Alejandro.

- Gracias, sierżancie.

Alejandro zamknął za nim drzwi i pospieszył do biblioteki. Jakim cudem Diego zapomniał o gazecie? Przecież zawsze wkładał tyle serca w każde wydanie, więc wydawało się nieprawdopodobne, że teraz mu to umknęło. Starszy de la Vega zszedł do jaskini, marząc o większej ilości wolnego czasu. A najlepiej o dodatkowym dniu.

- Diego, dobrze, że nie śpisz – powiedział na wstępie, widząc, że jego syn przyglądał się sufitowi raczej znudzonym wzrokiem. To była pozytywna odmiana po ostatnich, ciężkich dniach i Alejandro zauważył ją z zadowoleniem. Gorączka minęła i Diego czuł się lepiej, ale wciąż był zbyt słaby, żeby samodzielnie wstawać. Problem polegał na tym, że nie przesypiał już większości dnia i potrzebował zajęcia. Teraz zresztą też przy posłaniu leżała jakaś gruba książka.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał Diego, zaintrygowany. Ostrożnie obrócił się i podparł na łokciu.

- Nie, wszystko w porządku, tylko sierżant Mendoza u nas był – odpowiedział Alejandro. – Bez żołnierzy i w prywatnej sprawie – uspokoił syna. – Wiesz, jaki mamy dzisiaj dzień tygodnia?

- Środę? – zaryzykował Diego. W jaskini czas wyznaczał tykający na ścianie zegar, ale po kilku dobach dni zaczynały mu się już mylić.

- Czwartek, mój drogi – sprostował Alejandro i machnął trzymaną w ręku kartką. Diego przez moment patrzył na niego zdziwiony.

- Gazeta! – jęknął w końcu. – Nie mam nic na jutro! – stwierdził z pewną paniką.

- Otóż to. Czujesz się na siłach, żeby coś napisać? – ojciec przeszedł do nurtującej go kwestii. – Jedno wydanie i tak już opuściliśmy.

- Tak, oczywiście – Diego usiadł ostrożnie i oparł się o poduszki. Poprzedniego dnia przesunęli posłanie pod ścianę mimo bijącego od niej chłodu, bo młody de la Vega potrzebował zarówno oparcia, jak i podpory przy wstawaniu. – Tylko nie mam pojęcia, co się działo w pueblo – zauważył.

- Na pewno możesz wspomnieć o pojmaniu i ucieczce Zorro – uśmiechnął się Alejandro. – Tylko postaraj się pisać krótko i zwięźle, ja nie mam tak kwiecistego stylu.

- Spróbuję. Na górze, w górnej szufladzie biurka jest mój brulion z wierszami – powiedział Diego, wyraźnie ożywiony. – Będzie można zapchać puste miejsce. Możesz mi podać papier i ołówek? – poprosił, dobrze wiedząc, czym skończyłaby sie próba samodzielności – kolejnym rozbijaniem się o ściany i awanturą z ojcem.

- Dobrze, jeśli do wieczora zdołasz napisać wszystko, to my to jutro... – zaczął Alejandro i nagle urwał. – Nie, zapomnij o tym, to nie ma sensu.

- Dlaczego? – obruszył się Diego, niemal urażony. – Dam sobie radę, zdążę. Wydanie może nie będzie takie jak zawsze, ale gazeta się ukaże.

- Nie o to chodzi – Alejandro przysiadł w końcu przy biurku i mimowolnie zaczął przeglądać zapiski sierżanta. – Sam nie złożę i nie wydrukuję gazety, będę potrzebował pomocy Felipe.

- No to w czym problem? – nie zrozumiał Diego. – Przecież Felipe doskonale się we wszystkim orientuje i ci pomoże.

- No właśnie. Będziemy musieli zostawić cię tu samego na kilka godzin – odparł Alejandro. – Nie podoba mi się to.

- Nic mi się tu przecież nie stanie – Diego z trudem powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami. – Ojcze, naprawdę. Jeśli tylko będę miał wszystko pod ręką, nic się nie stanie, jeśli wyjedziecie z hacjendy na parę godzin. Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie w porządku – zapewnił jeszcze raz.

- Dobrze... a teraz nie potrzeba ci czegoś? – zapytał Alejandro, zmieniając temat. – Będę musiał wyjść, wrócę wieczorem. Felipe przyjdzie za jakieś pół godziny.

- Gracias, ojcze, wszystko mam – zapewnił go Diego. – Postaram się zdążyć do wieczora.

xxx

Señorita Escalante zachowywała się wzorowo. Nie wyjeżdżała, nie rozmawiała z nikim na uboczu, nie posyłała nigdzie jedzenia... Alcalde kazał ją obserwować, a często sam śledził ją wzrokiem, nie dowierzając kompetencjom swoich podwładnych, a już w szczególności sierżanta Mendozy, który zrobiłby wszystko, żeby nie przysporzyć kłopotów właścicielce gospody. Jednakże dopiero po tygodniu zdawało się, że cierpliwość Louisa Ramone została wynagrodzona.

Alcalde szedł akurat przez plac, gdzie niektórzy sklepikarze rozstawiali już swoje kramy na jutrzejszy cotygodniowy targ. Wielu miało swoje stoiska otwarte przez cały tydzień, głównie ci, którzy sprzedawali świeże owoce i warzywa. Señorita Escalante kręciła się między tymi straganami, wybierając rzeczy potrzebne jej w kuchni. Ramone pewnie spojrzałby tylko na nią i poszedł dalej, gdyby nie jeden incydent. Chłopak de la Vegów podszedł do Victorii krokiem sugerującym, że bardzo się spieszył, i podał jej jakąś karteczkę. Señorita przeczytała notkę i kiwnęła głową, a potem wskazała na gospodę. Chcieli odejść, ale alcalde doszedł do nich w kilku szybkich krokach.

- Chwileczkę, señorita - zatrzymał Victorię Ramone, chwytając ją za ramię. - Co to za spiskowanie?

- Co? Jakie spiskowanie? - zapytała zaskoczona Victoria. - Alcalde, cierpicie na jakąś manię prześladowczą - prychnęła zirytowana i krzyknęła, kiedy alcalde wyrwał jej kartkę z ręki.

Louis Ramone uśmiechnął się z wyższością i rozwinął papier. Victoria skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i z uniesionymi pogardliwie brwiami obserwowała, jak uśmiech alcalde niknął w miarę czytania.

- Zadowoleni? - zapytała, gdy Ramone ze złością zgiął kartkę. - Macie ten swój spisek.

- Więc to wy piszecie porady donii Corazon? - odpowiedział pogardliwym pytaniem Ramone, ale wiedział, że w tym starciu przegrał. - Nic dziwnego, że są takie idiotyczne - mruknął i rzuciwszy kartkę na ziemię odwrócił się i odszedł. Nie mógł widzieć uśmiechów, jakie wymienili Victoria i Felipe.

xxx

Dzień rzeczywiście minął szybko i znów był za krótki. Don Alejandro wrócił do hacjendy późnym wieczorem ze spotkania z pobliskimi caballeros. Był zły, że przeciągnęli rozmowy tak długo, bo znów zostawił Diego tylko z Felipe. Chłopak i bez tego miał dość obowiązków, choć pewnie nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Starszego de la Vegę uspokajała tylko świadomość, że Diego jest zajęty pisaniem i nie będzie sprawdzał swoich sił; na to było jeszcze za wcześnie.

Upewniwszy się, że jest sam, Alejandro nacisnął panel na kominku i zszedł cicho po schodach. Nie znalazł nigdzie Felipe, więc podejrzewał, że chłopak zaszył się już na noc w jaskini. Mimo to starszy de la Vega wolał sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Wszedł do ukrytej komnaty i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Diego spał w pozycji półsiedzącej, zapadnięty w poduszki. Na kolanach, na prześcieradle obok i na podłodze miał kartki, całe zapisane, z dużą ilością przekreśleń. Ołówek, który musiał wypaść mu z ręki, potoczył się po nierównej podłodze aż do biurka. Alejandro zauważył również spoczywające na pościeli pióro, a obok czarną plamę atramentu. Na szczęście kałamarz stał w bezpiecznej odległości, zakręcony. Starszy de la Vega pokręcił głową i zaczął zbierać kartki, przeglądając je przy okazji. Diego nie przesadzał, kiedy obiecywał mu wcześniej, że napisze coś do gazety. Materiału rzeczywiście powinno być dość, żeby zapełnić wydanie. A że Diego przy tym znużył się na tyle, by zasnąć w połowie zdania... Alejandro przeczytał krótką notatkę, której syn nie zdążył napisać i stwierdził, że sam może spokojnie ją zakończyć. Odłożył plik kartek na biurko, razem z atramentem, i ostrożnie przesunął Diego, żeby ten spał w lepszej pozycji. Jego syn nie obudził się nawet, tylko mruknął coś o pomieszanych czcionkach.

- Nie martw się, nie pomieszamy ci ich – powiedział cicho Alejandro i okrył go. Zabrał notatki i wrócił do swojego gabinetu, żeby zorientować się, co będzie musiał rankiem wydrukować.

xxx

Obsługa prasy była bardziej skomplikowana niż Alejandro pamiętał, a chociaż Felipe orientował się w działaniu maszyny, to jednak bez pomocy Diego szło im bardzo opornie. Obaj przyjechali do pueblo o świcie, a i tak ledwie zdążyli do południa, żeby sprzedać gazetę na targu. Gdy tylko uprzątnęli nieco biuro, don Alejandro odesłał Felipe do domu. Przez cały czas miał wrażenie, że zrobił błąd, zostawiając Diego samego na tak długo, dlatego czuł się spokojniej wiedząc, że chłopak z nim będzie. Felipe zabrał ze sobą jeden egzemplarz gazety. Diego pewnie będzie zrozpaczony, jak zobaczy ilość literówek, ale trudno, nic lepszego nie mogli wydrukować w tak krótkim czasie.

Kiedy wszystkie gazety zostały sprzedane, Alejandro chciał wrócić do domu, ale podszedł do niego jeden z farmerów sprzedających swoje wyroby i przypomniał o zamówieniu, które de la Vega złożył tydzień wcześniej. Don Alejandro uświadomił sobie, że to była kolejna rzecz, o której zapomniał. Zamiast wziąć z Felipe wóz, przyjechali konno, co oznaczało, że teraz nie miał jak zabrać zakupów. Nie byłoby problemu, gdyby nie jesienne niebo zaciągające się ciemnymi chmurami i zwiastujące rychłą ulewę.

- Coś się stało, don Alejandro? - zapytała Victoria. Dziewczyna korzystała z ostatnich chwil targu, bo kramarze zwijali swoje stragany przed ulewą, i oglądała jeszcze jakieś koronkowe materiały.

- Potrzebuję zabrać zakupy do hacjendy - odparł starszy caballero. - Obawiam się, że nie zdążę wrócić tu z wozem przed deszczem.

- Weźcie mój - zaproponowała natychmiast Victoria. To podsunęło don Alejandro pewien pomysł.

- Gracias, Victorio - powiedział. - A może masz ochotę pojechać ze mną? - zapytał. Wiedział, że gospoda będzie pełna ludzi po targu, ale wiedział również, jak bardzo Victoria chciała przyjechać do hacjendy i zobaczyć się z Diego. Deszcz nieoczekiwanie stwarzał im doskonałą wymówkę.

- Bardzo chętnie, don Alejandro - odparła dziewczyna. - Pomożecie mi z wozem?

- Oczywiście, moja droga – uśmiechnął się ciepło caballero i poszedł razem z señoritą na tyły gospody. Nie miał złudzeń, sierżant Mendoza na pewno słyszał ich rozmowę i w razie czego przekaże alcalde, dokąd się udali. A deszcz powinien powstrzymać żołnierzy przed wychylaniem nosa poza koszary.

- Doskonały pomysł – roześmiała się Victoria, kiedy jechali pustą drogą do hacjendy. Nikt nawet za nimi nie podążał, ale też zrywający się wiatr nakazywał pośpiech, jeśli chcieli zdążyć do hacjendy przed deszczem.

- Diego się ucieszy – odparł Alejandro. – A tobie nikt nie będzie mógł nic zarzucić. Przecież nie mógłbym kazać ci wracać do gospody w ulewie, prawda? – uśmiechnął się wesoło.

- Wreszcie mogę spokojnie zapytać. Jak z Diego? – zapytała poważnie Victoria. Przez cały tydzień jedyne informacje, jakie otrzymywała, pochodziły od Felipe, a chłopak siłą rzeczy nie mógł przekazać jej wielu szczegółów. Po pierwsze dlatego, że Victoria nie rozumiała go za dobrze, a po drugie nie mogli budzić żadnych podejrzeń.

- Jest już dużo lepiej – zapewnił ją starszy caballero. – I teraz powinno być już tylko lepiej. Naprawdę. Zresztą, sama zaraz zobaczysz.

Do hacjendy dotarli akurat na czas. Miguel zajął się rozładowaniem wozu, a Alejandro zaprowadził Victorię do salonu. Zanim Maria zdążyła przynieść herbatę, na dworze lunęło. Na widok deszczu Victoria westchnęła głośno i mruknęła coś o powrocie do domu, a starszy de la Vega ponownie zaproponował jej gościnę. Poprosił Marię o przygotowanie obiadu, a potem przykazał Victorii poczekać.

- Sprawdzę, co Diego robi – powiedział cicho. – Wolałbym, żebyś go nie zaskoczyła w... – urwał nagle, ale señorita bynajmniej nie wyglądała na speszoną. Wręcz przeciwnie, roześmiała się wesoło.

- Chyba trochę za późno na to – przypomniała starszemu caballero. Przez te kilka dni w garnizonie miała okazję widywać Zorro w różnych sytuacjach i raczej nic nie mogłoby jej już zaskoczyć. Trudno też było nie pamiętać tego spłoszonego spojrzenia, jakim Diego obdarzał ją za każdym razem, gdy musiała być świadkiem jakiejś zbyt, jego zdaniem, krępującej sytuacji.

- Oszczędź mu tego – Alejandro uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. – Zaraz wrócę - dodał i nacisnął panel na okapie kominka. Victoria z fascynacją patrzyła, jak tylna ściana za paleniskiem odsunęła się, otwierając przejście. Więc to tam była kryjówka Zorro... I tam był Diego. Señorita czekała niecierpliwie, ale don Alejandro wrócił po krótkiej chwili. Na jego widok dziewczyna odruchowo wstała z sofy.

- Diego śpi na razie – powiedział starszy de la Vega. – Chcesz już do niego pójść? Czy może wolisz...

- Pójdę – przerwała mu Victoria. – Będzie miał niespodziankę – uznała i z dziecięcą ekscytacją otworzyła przejście. Alejandro odprowadził ją wzrokiem i poniewczasie pomyślał, czy Diego nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Po chwili uznał jednak, że skoro Victoria i tak znała prawdę, to nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by i ten sekret poznała.

xxx

Kolejny dzień spędzany bezczynnie w jaskini nieoczekiwanie wniósł pewne urozmaicenie. Diego zbudził się późnym popołudniem i pierwsze co zrobił, to zerknął na zegar. Momentami czas stanowił dla niego zagadkę i w pierwszej chwili nie mógł jednoznacznie określić, czy była piąta po południu, czy też piąta nad ranem. Lepszym wyznacznikiem dnia i nocy była obecność Felipe, który sypiał w jaskini, w razie gdyby był potrzebny. Posłanie chłopaka było teraz zaścielone, więc musiał być dzień.

- Buenos dias, Diego - usłyszał nagle kobiecy głos dochodzący z drugiej części jaskini. Młody de la Vega usiadł i dostrzegł Victorię stojącą przy zagrodzie Tornado i głaszczącą ogiera po chrapach.

- Victoria! - Diego uśmiechnął się na jej widok. - Cóż za miła niespodzianka.

- Dobrze cię wreszcie widzieć. - Victoria zostawiła Tornado i podeszła bliżej. Przysiadła na skraju posłania i przyjrzała się Diego uważnie. - Wyglądasz znacznie lepiej - stwierdziła zadowolona. To, że młody de la Vega był w stanie usiąść bez trudu, było już sporym postępem w porównaniu z tym, co widziała tydzień wcześniej.

- Jest lepiej - przyznał Diego. - Będę mógł wreszcie wstać.

- Ale Diego, ty...

- Victorio, jeszcze dwa dni w łóżku, a wyjdę z siebie - jęknął Diego i Victoria po raz kolejny przypomniała sobie, że młody de la Vega prowadził bardzo aktywne życie, dużo bardziej, niż dawał po sobie poznać. Powinna była się domyślić, że przymusowy pobyt w jaskini, a w dodatku w łóżku, szybko zamieni się w torturę.

- Wierzę - przyznała. - Ale nie za szybko i nie za dużo naraz, dobrze? - poprosiła. Diego wywrócił oczami.

- A myślisz, że mógłbym? - zapytał sarkastycznie i wskazał na Felipe, który akurat zszedł po schodach. Chłopak skinął Victorii głową na powitanie i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Ojciec wciąż się martwi.

- Nic dziwnego, przestraszyłeś nas. Ja też będę się martwić mniej, jak już mogę się z tobą zobaczyć - odparła dziewczyna. Diego spojrzał na nią zaniepokojony.

- A nikt nie będzie się zastanawiać, gdzie jesteś? Ojciec mówił, że ty i doktor Hernandez byliście obserwowani.

- Jestem w hacjendzie de la Vegów w gościnie u twojego ojca - wyjaśniła swobodnie dziewczyna. - Na dworze jest ulewa, więc musiałam zostać. - Victoria uśmiechnęła się niewinnie i rozłożyła bezradnie ręce. – Co by pomyślano o don Alejandro, gdyby kazał mi wracać w taką pogodę?

- No tak, racja – przyznał młody de la Vega, a potem zerknął na swojego wychowanka, który kręcił się w pobliżu i udawał, że jest zajęty. - O, gracias, Felipe, połóż to na biurku - poprosił Diego, zwracając się do chłopaka, kiedy zobaczył, co trzymał w rękach.

- Co to jest? - zainteresowała się Victoria na jego nieszczęście. Felipe posłał Diego przepraszający uśmiech i podał dziewczynie zawiniątko, które po rozłożeniu okazało się być koszulą nocną, czystą i uprasowaną. Młody de la Vega tylko westchnął.

- Poznajesz? - zapytał pozornie obojętnym tonem. Victoria przygryzła wargi, żeby się nie roześmiać. Oczywiście, że poznawała, sama wyciągnęła tę koszulę z szafy alcalde.

- Ale co to tu... - zaczęła señorita i nagle urwała. - Nie, nie mów mi, że... - tym razem nie wytrzymała i parsknęła śmiechem. Diego na szczęście także podszedł do tego z humorem.

- Gdyby żołnierze nas wtedy zobaczyli, pewnie by ich zamurowało - stwierdził. Faktycznie, Zorro uciekający z garnizonu w koronkowej koszuli alcalde i wysokich butach jeździeckich stanowił niezapomniany widok. Teraz, z perspektywy czasu, nawet Diego był w stanie się z tego śmiać, choć wtedy było z nim zbyt kiepsko, żeby dostrzegł humor sytuacji.

- O Dios, zupełnie o tym wtedy nie pomyślałam, przecież mogłeś się przebrać zanim wyszłam - zorientowała się Victoria. Diego roześmiał się cicho, ale zaraz przygryzł wargę i odruchowo sięgnął ręką do boku. - Coś nie tak? - zapytała natychmiast zaalarmowana Victoria.

- Nie, w porządku - Diego uśmiechnął się krzywo i usiadł wygodniej. - Tylko muszę pamiętać, że na razie śmiech jest dla mnie rzeczą zakazaną.

- No tak, racja – przyznała Victoria. Chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale do jaskini wszedł don Alejandro. Na widok młodych uśmiechnął się, a potem zwrócił się do dziewczyny.

- Maria podała obiad, Victorio – powiedział. – Będzie dziwne, jeśli się nie pojawisz.

- Tak, ale... – señorita obejrzała się na Diego.

- Ja już jadłem – zapewnił ją młody de la Vega. – Ojciec ma rację. Idź, bo rzeczywiście będzie podejrzanie wyglądało, jeśli tak nagle znikniesz. A ja się nigdzie stąd nie wybieram – dodał ciszej z pewnym sarkazmem. Potem chyba zreflektował się, że pozwolił sobie na okazanie frustracji, bo uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Smacznego – powiedział cieplejszym tonem.

- Gracias. Wrócę – obiecała mu Victoria i poszła razem z don Alejandro. Diego odprowadził ją wzrokiem, a potem sięgnął po egzemplarz Guardiana, który przyniósł mu Felipe.

Tak jak się spodziewał, gazeta była pełna literówek. Nic dziwnego przy składaniu jej w tak krótkim czasie, ale fakt ten wprawił go w niezbyt wesoły nastrój. Po oficjalnym powrocie z Monterey powinien być przygotowany na kąśliwe uwagi. Już przedtem don Alejandro narzekał przy sierżancie na jego brak odpowiedzialności. Diego nie mógł go za to winić, w końcu ojciec zapewnił mu wiarygodne usprawiedliwienie nieobecności, ale w tej chwili perspektywa wytykania mu konsekwencji nagłego wyjazdu nie brzmiała zachęcająco. Dlatego ograniczył się tylko do przejrzenia artykułów, które przecież sam napisał poprzedniego dnia, i odłożył gazetę na bok.

W końcu musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że to nie źle zredagowany Guardian tak go denerwował. Przez tydzień nie widział się z Victorią i miał dość czasu, by rozważać jej zachowanie względem niego. Miał bardzo mieszane uczucia i nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim sądzić. Chciał oczywiście, żeby wszystko było tak jak dawniej, ale obawiał się, że to się nie uda. Pozostawało wyjaśnienie całej sprawy z dziewczyną.

Nie wiedział, co takiego Victoria zrobiła w czasie obiadu, ale udało jej się wyprosić, żeby Felipe został na górze. Diego był jej za to wdzięczny, bo on także chciał z nią porozmawiać na osobności.

Dziewczyna przyszła na dół z tacą pełną owoców i z dzbankiem soku. Postawiła to wszystko na niskim stoliku, który był efektem pomysłowości Felipe, i usiadła na brzegu posłania. Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała między nimi niezręczna cisza. W końcu Diego pierwszy ją przerwał.

- I co teraz? - zapytał poważnie z pewną nieśmiałością. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu zauważył, że Victoria była tak samo zmieszana jak on.

- Pytasz o to, co teraz z nami będzie? - odpowiedziała pytaniem. - To chyba dosyć oczywiste - stwierdziła. Na jej słowa Diego cofnął się na tyle, na ile mógł, i odwrócił głowę. No tak, powinien był się domyślić. To, że Victoria pomagała mu i nie chciała go widzieć na szafocie wcale nie oznaczało, że między nimi coś jeszcze było. Wziął troskę i serdeczność dziewczyny za dobrą monetę, najwyraźniej niesłusznie. Przecież Victoria wyraźnie dała mu do zrozumienia wtedy w gospodzie, że ich związek został zakończony.

- Tak, racja - odparł cicho Diego, nie patrząc na nią.

- Diego? - zaniepokojona Victoria pochyliła się nad nim. - Coś się stało? Źle się czujesz?

- Nie, wszystko w porządku - powiedział sucho Diego. - Przepraszam, nie powinienem był pytać, przecież nie ma o czym rozmawiać - mruknął, patrząc w podłogę, przez co umknęło mu bezbrzeżne zdumienie, które odmalowało się na twarzy Victorii.

- Dios, o co ci...

- Nie powinienem był pytać - powtórzył natarczywie Diego i podniósł głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć. - Dałaś mi przecież aż nadto wyraźną odpowiedź - przypomniał gorzko. Do Victorii dopiero wtedy dotarło, o co mu chodzi, ale nie zdążyła się wtrącić. - Teraz już wiesz, dlaczego nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej - dokończył cicho i znów odwrócił wzrok. Victoria chwyciła go za ramiona, tak że drgnął gwałtownie i mimowolnie się skrzywił.

- Przepraszam - powiedziała, spłoszona jego reakcją.

- Nie przepraszaj, to tylko moja własna głupota - rzucił w przestrzeń Diego, nie precyzując, o co mu chodziło. Potem wyprostował się w miarę możliwości i odezwał się oficjalnym tonem. - Chciałbym ci podziękować za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłaś. Gdyby nie ty, pewnie nie przetrwałbym tych dni w garnizonie. Gracias - powtórzył i nawet podniósł na nią wzrok. Victoria była zbyt zaskoczona, próbując nadążyć za jego tokiem rozumowania, żeby coś odpowiedzieć. - Sprawiłem ci mnóstwo kłopotów, to już się nie powtórzy - dokończył Diego tym samym oficjalnym tonem. - Ja...

- Skończ.

Diego urwał i zamrugał zaskoczony, jakby tym jednym słowem Victoria wyrwała go z jakiegoś odrętwienia. Nie miał już gdzie się cofnąć.

- O co ci chodzi? Diego, o czym ty mówisz? - zapytała Victoria, korzystając z tego, że Diego zamilkł. Nie wiedziała, od czego ma zacząć.

- Już nie ma o czym mówić. Nie będę ci się więcej narzucać. Doceniam, że przyjechałaś, ale nie chcę ci sprawiać kłopotów.

- Kłopotów? Diego, posłuchaj sam siebie przez chwilę i powiedz mi, o co ci chodzi! - zdenerwowała się w końcu Victoria. - Albo nie, może lepiej posłuchaj, co ja mam ci do powiedzenia - dziewczyna ze złością odstawiła szklankę, rozbryzgując dookoła kropelki soku. Diego utkwił w niej pół urażony, pół zaskoczony wzrok. Victoria opanowała się trochę i ciągnęła już spokojniejszym tonem. - Rozumiem, że masz do mnie żal i przepraszam cię za to, co powiedziałam wtedy w kuchni. Musisz jednak przyznać, że wybrałeś bardzo niefortunny moment i sposób, żeby powiedzieć mi prawdę - wytknęła.

- Tak, racja - przyznał sarkastycznie Diego. - Victorio, znam cię na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, ile jest w tobie współczucia i wiem, że dlatego tak o mnie dbałaś. Doceniam to, ale proszę, byś przychodząc tu nie kierowała się litością. Nie umrę od tego.

- Już omal nie zginąłeś - szepnęła Victoria, nagle zgaszona. Wciąż miała przed oczami Zorro, który obejrzał się na jej zawołanie, a chwilę później leżał na placu w rosnącej kałuży krwi. Wiedząc teraz, że to był Diego, domyślała się, że to jej obecność była przyczyną nieuwagi, która kosztowała go tak wiele.

Dziewczyna zerknęła na swojego towarzysza. Diego musiał usłyszeć jej cichą uwagę, bo zmarszczył brwi. Po jego mocno niepewnej minie domyśliła się, że w końcu musiało do niego dotrzeć, co usiłowała mu powiedzieć.

- To przeze mnie zostałeś ranny – ciągnęła. – Widziałam wtedy, na placu, jak...

- Victorio... – zaczął Diego, ale señorita nie dała mu się wtrącić.

- Nie, daj mi skończyć – powiedziała stanowczo. – Wiem, co widziałam. I mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że to, co powiedziałam ci w gniewie w kuchni, nie jest prawdą. Myślałam, że to widzisz. Byłam przerażona, jak cię zabierali do garnizonu, myślałam, że już stamtąd nie wyjdziesz. Chciałam cię ratować i to, co Zorro robił dla pueblo, było naprawdę drugorzędnym powodem. Bałam się o ciebie, wiedząc, kim jesteś nawet bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem – Victoria sięgnęła ręką i położyła ją dłoniach Diego, zaciśniętych na pościeli. – Więc nie mów mi, że przychodziłam czy przychodzę tu z litości.

Diego milczał. W zamyśleniu ujął jej dłoń, a dopiero potem spojrzał na Victorię. Tym razem jej uwierzył.


	6. Elementy układanki

**Rozdział 6: Elementy układanki  
**

Następne dni wprawiły don Alejandro w lepszy nastrój. Po wizycie Victorii Diego wyraźnie się rozpogodził. Przez tamten pierwszy tydzień może to wycieńczenie sprawiało, że tak źle wyglądał, ale starszy de la Vega nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że coś go dręczyło, dlatego cieszył się, gdy zobaczył, że młodzi najwyraźniej wyjaśnili sobie, cokolwiek między nimi było. Teraz już było tylko lepiej.

Starszy de la Vega zerknął przez ramię, czy w korytarzu nikogo nie ma, a potem nacisnął panel i zszedł po schodach do jaskini. Felipe dbał, żeby zwędzić z kuchni posiłki dla Diego, ale don Alejandro i tak schodził na dół, gdy tylko mógł. Prawda była taka, że jego syn miał już dość samotności i przymusowej bezczynności. Potrzebował towarzystwa, a chociaż Felipe przesiadywał z nim całymi dniami, to jednak czasem też musiał coś zrobić w hacjendzie. A Diego dłużył się czas w zamknięciu.

- Diego? – Starszy caballero rozejrzał się po jaskini, ale nie dostrzegł nigdzie syna. – Diego?! – zawołał głośniej, zaniepokojony, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza. Obszedł pomieszczenie dookoła, obawiając się, że może Diego zemdlał gdzieś. Wiedział oczywiście, że zrobił się przewrażliwiony na punkcie syna, ale wolał dmuchać na zimne. Niepokój starszego de la Vegi wzrósł jeszcze, gdy nie znalazł nigdzie Diego. Dopiero potem zauważył, że stajnia Tornado była pusta. _Pojechał_, przemknęło mu przez głowę.

- Nie, proszę, powiedz, że masz więcej rozsądku – powiedział do siebie Alejandro, spiesząc tunelem do ukrytego wyjścia. Diego mógł być sfrustrowany zamknięciem, ale miał chyba dość rozwagi, żeby nigdzie nie wyjeżdżać. A przynajmniej Alejandro miał szczerą nadzieję, że tak było. Otworzył przejście i wyszedł do niewielkiej dolinki. Pierwszym, co usłyszał, był przeciągły gwizd, a zaraz potem rżenie i tętent kopyt. Starszy de la Vega chciał już westchnąć z rezygnacją i szykować się do urządzenia synowi awantury, kiedy zobaczył, że czarny ogier wybiegł zza załomu sam. _Spadł, Dios, spadł z konia._ Alejandro ruszył w stronę, z której przybiegł Tornado, a chwilę później zatrzymał się, nie wiedząc, czy zakląć, czy odetchnąć z ulgą.

Diego siedział na kamieniach na złożonym kocu, skryty przed jego wzrokiem. Musiał ćwiczyć Tornado, ale na szczęście nie pokusił się o jazdę. Na to było jeszcze za wcześnie.

- Co tu robisz, ojcze? – zapytał Diego, szczerze zdziwiony obecnością Alejandra w miejscu, w którym dotąd bywał jedynie z Felipe.

- Mógłbym cię spytać o to samo – odpowiedział starszy de la Vega, nie mogąc w pełni ukryć swojej irytacji. – Mógłbyś tak nie znikać nagle bez żadnej wiadomości – zauważył z wyrzutem.

- Zawsze to robiłem – odparł Diego, ale zaraz zreflektował się. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię niepokoić. Potrzebowałem świeżego powietrza, a Tornado zaczynał wariować w stajni. Wolałem, żeby się uspokoił – wyjaśnił. Kary ogier potrzebował ruchu, a ostatnio nigdzie nie wyjeżdżał. Felipe zabierał go tylko na chwilę wieczorami, ale szybko wracał, bo nie chciał zostawiać Diego, a młody de la Vega obawiał się z kolei, że ktoś mógłby go zobaczyć. Prawdą było też to, że zatęsknił za dziennym światłem, nawet jeśli okazało się, że na dworze było wciąż wilgotno po jesiennym deszczu.

- Chyba jestem przewrażliwiony – przyznał Alejandro. - Ale następnym razem uprzedź mnie, zanim wyjdziesz, dobrze?

- Oczywiście. Coś się stało? – zapytał Diego, ale ojciec pokręcił głową.

- Nie, żadnych kłopotów. Po prostu chciałem do ciebie zajrzeć.

xxx

Wydawało się, że alcalde niemal zupełnie zaprzestał poszukiwań. Jak twierdziła Victoria, która dyskretnie obserwowała biuro, Ramone zamknął się w nim i praktycznie z niego nie wychodził. Podejrzewała, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie, dlatego powiedziała o tym don Alejandro, który z kolei przekazał to synowi. Diego zaś uznał, że najwyższy czas, by pokazać alcalde, że Zorro miewa się lepiej, by ten nie rozzuchwalił się zanadto.

Dlatego też tuż przed świtem, kiedy całe pueblo jeszcze spało, włączywszy w to żołnierza na warcie, drobna postać podkradła się pod biuro alcalde i zostawiwszy niewielki pakunek na klamce czmychnęła prędko, nim ktokolwiek zwrócił uwagę na ruch przy garnizonie.

Louis Ramone obudził się w dobrym nastroju. Nie natrafił wprawdzie na żaden ślad Zorro, ale być może świadczyło to o tym, że ten przeklęty banita nie otrzymał jednak pomocy i zmarł gdzieś z wycieńczenia, a zwierzęta rozwlekły jego szczątki. Nie tłumaczyło to wprawdzie braku jakichkolwiek części ubrania czy nieobecności Tornado, ale alcalde zaczynał powoli wierzyć, że Zorro zniknął na zawsze. Zamierzał poczekać jeszcze trochę, by marzenia zmieniły się w pewność, a potem... Potem nic nie będzie stało mu na przeszkodzie i będzie mógł postępować z pueblo jak tylko mu się spodoba.

Na werandzie czekała go jednak niespodzianka, która rozwiała wszelkie nadzieje. Gdy alcalde otworzył drzwi, coś spadło na deski. Ramone zmarszczył brwi i podniósł z ziemi elegancko zapakowaną paczkę obwiązaną kolorową wstążką. Zaintrygowany rozpakował ją i z miejsca wiedział, co trzyma w rękach. Swoją koszulę nocną, tę, którą Zorro ośmielił się na siebie włożyć. Ktoś zadał sobie trud, by wyprać ją i starannie wyprasować, co jednak wcale nie zmniejszało złości alcalde. Zwłaszcza, gdy z materiału wypadła karteczka z napisem "z podziękowaniami, Z".

- Mendoooza! - wrzasnął Ramone. Sierżant, który właśnie spożywał śniadanie na werandzie gospody, poderwał się z miejsca i spiesznie przebiegł przez plac.

- S-sii, mi alcalde?

- Chcę wiedzieć, skąd to się tutaj wzięło - warknął alcalde, pokazując podwładnemu koszulę i liścik. - Kiedy on to zdążył tutaj podrzucić?

- Nie mam pojęcia - Mendoza za wszelką cenę starał się ukryć uśmiech na widok znajomego "Z" na kartce. - Alcalde, wiecie, że Zorro jest bardzo sprytny.

- Przepytajcie ludzi w pueblo - polecił alcalde, a widząc bezbrzeżne zdumienie na twarzy sierżanta wyjaśnił niecierpliwie. - Każcie żołnierzom pytać ludzi, czy nie widzieli kogoś przy garnizonie. Może nocą, może rankiem. A jeśli tak, to dowiedzcie się, kto to był.

- Jak to? - Mendoza nadal nie rozumiał, do czego zmierza jego zwierzchnik. - Przecież paczka jest od Zorro.

- Ale nie Zorro ją dostarczył - odparł alcalde. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Zorro w żadnym razie nie mógł już wyzdrowieć i to na pewno nie on odniósł koszulę. A to oznaczało, że Zorro miał pomocnika, i to dość bezczelnego, by podkraść się pod biuro alcalde. Co, jak Ramone musiał niechętnie przyznać, wcale nie było szczególnie skomplikowane.

- Na co jeszcze czekacie? - warknął, widząc, że Mendoza dalej stoi naprzeciw niego. - Idźcie! A potem chcę widzieć patrole gotowe do poszukiwań Zorro!

- Znowu? - jęknął sierżant. - Szukaliśmy już chyba wszędzie!

- Więc poszukacie jeszcze raz i będziecie szukać, dopóki go nie znajdziecie!

xxx

Kłopoty prędzej czy później musiały nadejść. Wiadomo było, że walenie w drzwi nigdy nie zapowiadało nic dobrego. Goście zwykle stukali z taktem, tak jak i pracownicy. Zbliżała się sjesta, więc tym bardziej pora była dziwna jak na tak natarczywe dobijanie się. Don Alejandro przerwał uzupełnianie spisu ostatnich wydatków i poszedł do drzwi.

- Tak, alcalde? – zapytał zdziwiony, widząc Louisa Ramone na progu. – Coś się stało?

- To się dopiero okaże – odparł alcalde i wszedł do środka na zaproszenie starszego de la Vegi. – Ciekawi mnie, gdzie się podziewa don Diego – powiedział, gdy obaj znaleźli się już w salonie.

- Słucham? – zdziwił się Alejandro. Nauczył się już, żeby nie spoglądać w stronę kominka. – Przecież mówiłem wam już, że Diego pojechał do Monterey.

- Tak? – alcalde wyglądał, jakby nie zamierzał w to wierzyć. – Więc jak to się stało, że go nie spotkałem? Ani nie minąłem go po drodze?

- Nie wymagacie chyba ode mnie odpowiedzi na takie pytanie? – zapytał don Alejandro. – Nie mam pojęcia, czy Diego pojechał prosto do Monterey, czy też odwiedził po drodze naszą rodzinę w Santa Barbara – dodał. – Będziecie go mogli o to zapytać, jak już wróci.

- Tak, oczywiście... – odparł z namysłem alcalde i pogładził się po brodzie. - Ale przyznajcie, że to dziwne – zauważył, przenosząc wzrok na swojego rozmówcę. – Powinniśmy byli się spotkać.

- Alcalde, mój syn wyjechał stąd po to, żeby pobyć w samotności – wtrącił się starszy de la Vega. – Nie dziwcie się, że mógł unikać towarzystwa. – Nie dodał już, że Louis Ramone był ostatnią osobą, którą Diego miałby ochotę spotkać.

Odpowiedź alcalde utonęła nagle w huku przypominającym stłumiony wybuch. Starszy de la Vega omal nie zaklął głośno. Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, skąd dochodził ów hałas. Tylko Diego w tym domu bawił się materiałami wybuchowymi. A alcalde nie powinien się o tym dowiedzieć.

- Madre de Dios, co to było?! – wykrzyknął zamiast tego, udając zaskoczenie. _Myśl, myśl, _powtarzał sobie gorączkowo. Potrzebował naprawdę dobrego wytłumaczenia.

- To chyba z zewnątrz – powiedział Ramone i obaj pospieszyli do drzwi. W korytarzu niemal zderzyli się z Felipe, który wpadł do środka z przestraszoną miną. Na widok alcalde przez jego twarz przemknął cień zaskoczenia, a potem chłopak zaczął szybko gestykulować. Don Alejandro śledził jego gesty, udając zrozumienie, a naprawdę nie mając pojęcia, co Felipe próbował mu przekazać. Potrzebował szybko coś wymyślić.

- Wolniej, Felipe – poprosił, chcąc zyskać na czasie. – Powtórz.

Chłopak jeszcze raz wykonał serię zawiłych gestów, dodając kilka innych. Przynajmniej jeden był wystarczająco sugestywny, żeby don Alejandro domyślił się jego znaczenia. To podsunęło mu pewien pomysł.

- Wszystko jasne – powiedział i roześmiał się nieco nerwowo. – Nikt nas nie atakuje, to tylko Felipe wywrócił w szopie cały regał z narzędziami – wyjaśnił. Ramone spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a potem uśmiechnął się i parsknął drwiąco.

- Nie szkodzi, Felipe – Alejandro położył chłopcu rękę na ramieniu i uśmiechnął się. – Nic się nie stało.

- Niezdarny dzieciak – mruknął pod nosem alcalde. – Don Alejandro, powiadomcie mnie, gdyby don Diego jednak wrócił – powiedział głośniej, a jego prośba zabrzmiała raczej jak ukryte polecenie. – Adios.

- Adios, alcalde.

Ledwie drzwi zamknęły się za Ramone, uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Alejandra, ustępując takiemu samemu przerażeniu, jakie wciąż malowało się na twarzy Felipe. Obaj też natychmiast pospieszyli do biblioteki. Don Alejandro omal nie połamał sobie nóg, zbiegając po schodach do ukrytej komnaty. Wybuch, który usłyszeli przed chwilą, nie zwiastował nic dobrego. Felipe deptał starszemu de la Vedze po piętach.

Pomieszczenie wypełniał dym, gęsty i gryzący w oczy. Z miejsca, gdzie jeszcze niedawno stał stół odgrodzony ochronnym ekranem, dobiegał kaszel. Don Alejandro natychmiast podbiegł do syna, który, skrzywiony z bólu, starał się zapanować nad kaszlem.

- Diego, na litość boską, rozum ci odjęło?! Alcalde na górze, a ty tutaj...

- Alcalde? – przerwał mu Diego, opanowawszy się jakoś. – Jak to? Co on tu robił?

- Pytał o ciebie. Znowu. Nie podoba mu się, że tak długo cię nie ma. Zdaje mi się, że nie bardzo wierzy w ten twój nagły wyjazd – przyznał niechętnie Alejandro. – Łżę jak mogę, tłumaczę kolejny raz, jakim cudem cię nie spotkał, a tu nagle coś wybucha! Felipe robił z siebie idiotę, żeby to jakoś wytłumaczyć... a tak właściwie, to co to, do diabła, było?

- Mnie pytasz? – Diego zrobił urażoną minę. – Ktoś mi zrobił straszny bałagan w odczynnikach – wytknął. Nie trzeba było pokazywać palcem, kto. Przez pierwsze dwa dni, kiedy z Diego było źle, Alejandro razem z Felipe przygotowywali leki częściowo przyrządzone przed doktora Hernandeza. Żaden z nich nie zawracał sobie głowy odstawianiem wszystkiego na miejsce, a zwłaszcza sprzątaniem. Nic dziwnego, że niektóre słoiki potraciły swoje karteczki z opisami, a niegroźne substancje wylądowały tuż obok prochu i innych wybuchowych rzeczy.

- Nie chcę wiedzieć, co to było – westchnął Alejandro. – Postaraj się tylko nie bawić tymi swoimi eksperymentami, bo z kolejnego wybuchu możemy się nie wytłumaczyć.

- Ja się nie bawię – obruszył się Diego. Jego ojciec roześmiał się na widok jego miny.

- Czasem nie mogę się pozbyć wrażenia, że nasza hacjenda cudem jeszcze stoi w całości – skomentował starszy de la Vega.

xxx

Diego wytrzymał jeszcze kilka dni. W tym czasie robił wszystko, żeby możliwie przyśpieszyć rekonwalescencję, co udawało mu się z większym bądź mniejszym skutkiem. Ojciec nie wtrącał się więcej, bo przynajmniej w ten sposób Diego przestał na jakiś czas dotykać do swojego laboratoryjnego stołu. I to nie dziura ziejąca w blacie była tego przyczyną.

- To nie może tak dłużej wyglądać - odezwał się Diego, gdy Alejandro zszedł któregoś wieczoru do jaskini. – Moja nieobecność rzeczywiście już się przeciąga.

- No na to nie mogliśmy nic poradzić – zauważył starszy de la Vega. – I tak szybko dochodzisz do siebie. – Od postrzału minęły właśnie trzy tygodnie. Przez ten czas rana zdążyła się zabliźnić z wierzchu, a Diego starał się jak najszybciej wrócić do formy. Poza osłabieniem po chorobie problemem było złamane kulą żebro, które nie zrosło się jeszcze i wciąż dawało o sobie znać.

- Nie słaniam się już na nogach po byle wysiłku, więc spokojnie mogę wrócić do domu – odparł Diego, porządkując jakieś naczynia na stole.

- A co z Ramone? – przypomniał Alejandro. – Masz dla niego jakąś wiarygodną bajeczkę?

- Myślę nad tym. Zastanawiałem się nad jakimś wypadkiem po drodze, ale to mogłoby być bardziej podejrzane, niż jeśli będę się na razie trzymał z daleka od pueblo, o ile nie będzie to konieczne.

- Będziesz w stanie spotkać się z nim? Nie zdradzisz się niczym? – zaniepokoił się Alejandro. Widział nieraz, jak Diego krzywił się przy nieostrożnym ruchu.

- Bez problemu – zapewnił go spokojnie syn. – Jutro wieczorem przyjechałbym do domu – zaproponował. W jaskini było zdecydowanie za mało miejsca dla dwóch koni, a Tornado z każdym dniem był coraz bardziej znudzony. – Pytanie, co z Victorią.

- Co ma być? – zdziwił się Alejandro.

- Wyjechałem, bo się na nią obraziłem – przypomniał Diego. – Nikt w zasadzie nie wie, co niby zaszło między nami. Wolałbym wiedzieć, czego mam się spodziewać po powrocie.

- Lepiej będzie, jak nie będziesz wiedział – roześmiał się Alejandro. – Pamiętaj, naraziłeś jej się tym wyjazdem.

- Awantura brzmi całkiem nieźle – zgodził się Diego. – Nie powinno być z tym większego problemu, biorąc pod uwagę, że chodzi o Victorię – młody de la Vega odwzajemnił uśmiech ojca. – Powiesz jej to jakoś jutro?

- Oczywiście.

xxx

Na Victorii można było polegać. Uprzedzona, że nie powinna raczej witać się z Diego serdecznie, naskoczyła na niego, ledwie wysiadł z powozu i zajrzał do gospody.

- Buenos dias - przywitał się swobodnie młody de la Vega i zaskoczony odsunął się od baru, bo señorita Escalante postawiła dzban z sokiem tak gwałtownie, że omal go nie oblała. - O co chodzi?

- O co chodzi? - powtórzyła za nim Victoria wściekłym głosem. - Myślisz, że możesz sobie się tak obrażać, wyjeżdżać, a potem wchodzić po trzech tygodniach i powiedzieć mi "dzień dobry"?!

- Ale... - Diego stwierdził, że naprawdę czuje się niepewnie, choć wiedział, że cała ta awantura była tylko grą. - Wydawało mi się, że chciałaś, żebym wyjechał - zauważył cicho, świadomy tego, że wszyscy obecni w gospodzie przysłuchują się im.

- Nie chciałam! - wybuchła Victoria. - Byłeś nam tu bardzo potrzebny, a okazało się, że wyjechałeś w zasadzie bez słowa - sarknęła rozzłoszczona. - Mogłeś chociaż zostawić informację, kiedy zamierzasz wrócić!

- Nie sądziłem, że będziesz się tym przejmować - odciął się Diego. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem, żebyś się niepokoiła.

- Teraz przepraszasz, tak?! Trzeba było pomyśleć wcześniej - Victoria wyszła zza baru i stanęła naprzeciw Diego. Wyglądało to o tyle komicznie, że sięgała mu ledwie do ramienia, a mimo to ciskała na niego gromy.

- Victorio, nie rób sceny - poprosił młody de la Vega, teraz już wyraźnie zażenowany sytuacją. - Później porozmawiamy. Ojciec mówił, że alcalde o mnie wypytywał, więc chyba wypada zaspokoić jego ciekawość - dodał sarkastycznie i obróciwszy się na pięcie wyszedł z gospody, zanim Victoria zdążyła powiedzieć coś jeszcze.

Rozmowa z alcalde nie była ani tak krótka, ani tak prosta jak zaaranżowana kłótnia z Victorią. Ramone wciąż nie był przekonany, że Diego naprawdę był w Monterey i wypytywał go o szczegóły, tak że ten musiał bardzo uważać, żeby nie dać się złapać w pułapkę. Młody de la Vega miał przygotowaną historyjkę dla alcalde i powiedział ją w na tyle przekonujący sposób, że Ramone przestał w końcu zadawać pytania z widoczną podejrzliwością. Mimo to Diego, gdy już wyszedł z gabinetu alcalde, skierował się prosto do swojego biura. Jazda do pueblo, mimo że wzięli powóz z Felipe, okazała się niezbyt przyjemna i w tej chwili żebro mocno mu dokuczało, dlatego Diego z ulgą zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł przy biurku.

xxx

Nazwanie Louisa Ramone sfrustrowanym byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Alcalde przez bite trzy tygodnie rozsyłał patrole po okolicy, słusznie podejrzewając, że Zorro musi się gdzieś ukrywać, ale poszukiwania nie przyniosły rezultatów. A jednak Zorro musiał gdzieś być! I ktoś musiał mu pomagać. Ramone wszedł do swojej sypialni i z furią zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Spowodowany tym podmuch strącił ze stolika kartkę, która gładko wsunęła się pod łóżko. Alcalde zaklął i uklęknął, żeby ją wyjąć. Pochylił się i zauważył, że pod łóżkiem było coś jeszcze. Zaintrygowany, sięgnął ręką. Otrzepał znalezisko z kurzu i zorientował się, co to było. Czarna, podarta koszula i... Maska.

- No, no... - mruknął do siebie Ramone. Nagle uderzyło go coś innego. Skoro maska leżała pod jego łóżkiem, to albo Zorro uciekł z jego sypialni bez niej, albo ktoś przyniósł mu inną i zapomniał o tej. W obu wypadkach oznaczało to, że ten, kto pomagał Zorro, musiał znać jego tożsamość.

- Mendoza! - zawołał Ramone. Za drzwiami szurnęło pospiesznie odsuwane krzesło i sierżant stanął w progu.

- Si, alcalde?

- Powiedzcie mi, kto oprócz señority Escalante i doktora zajmował się Zorro? - zapytał Ramone. Jego podwładny spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, bo zdawało mu się, że już raz wszystko raportował.

- Nikt z nas, señorita nie pozwoliła - odparł sierżant. - Don Alejandro zaoferował się, że może umieścić Zorro w lepszych warunkach, ale odmówiłem mu.

- Don Alejandro chciał zabrać stąd Zorro? – powtórzył alcalde, sam jeszcze nie wiedząc, dlaczego ta informacja wydała mu się tak ważna. – Dokąd?

- Nie wiem, pewnie do domu – Mendoza wzruszył ramionami. - Pewnie dlatego, że nie wiedzieliśmy, co z nim robić - zaczął tłumaczyć. - W hacjendzie miałby lepszą opiekę, ale musiałbym wtedy otoczyć dom i zmieniać strażników, więc Zorro został tutaj.

- I tylko señorita Victoria zajmowała się Zorro? - powtórzył pytanie Ramone. Musiał być w stu procentach pewny. - Nikt więcej?

- No nie... Ach - przypomniał sobie nagle Mendoza. - No przecież był jeszcze Felipe od de la Vegów, pomagał señoricie. Chcieliśmy ściągnąć na pomoc don Diego, ale wyjechał.

- A właśnie, sierżancie, kiedy don Diego wyjechał? - zainteresował się Ramone. Ten młody caballero go denerwował. Niejasne skojarzenie zaczynało mu się nasuwać, ale nie mógł do końca sprecyzować, co go zaniepokoiło w de la Vedze.

- Don Diego wyjechał wcześniej tego samego dnia - odparł Mendoza. - Bardzo żałowaliśmy, że go nie było. Ani on, ani señorita Escalante nie chcieli powiedzieć, o co poszło, że don Diego tak się obraził.

- Więc de la Vega zniknął z pueblo tego samego dnia, kiedy Zorro został postrzelony - powtórzył w zamyśleniu Ramone. Mendoza jakby nie zwrócił uwagi na jego słowa.

- Wiecie, alcalde, chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem señority Escalante ani żadnej innej kobiety - powiedział sierżant. - Dopiero co zrobiła don Diego taką awanturę, że było ją słychać aż tutaj, a widziałem, jak przed chwilą rozmawiali w biurze.

- Tak? - Ramone był teraz żywo zainteresowany tym, co mówił jego podwładny. - Escalante była miła dla de la Vegi?

- Jakby nic się nie stało - przytaknął Mendoza, nieświadomy, że z każdym słowem coraz bardziej pieczętuje wyrok śmierci dla swojego przyjaciela. - Była nawet zaniepokojona. Bo i don Diego wrócił jakiś taki mizerny, jakby mu podróż nie służyła.

Faktycznie, mimo swojej zwykłej pogody ducha, młody de la Vega wyglądał na bladego i nieco sztywnego. Nie tak wyglądał ktoś, kto był zmęczony po tygodniu spędzonym w siodle. Czyżby więc don Diego chorował podczas swojego pobytu w Monterey? A jeśli... Jeśli wcale tam nie był?

- Możecie iść, sierżancie - powiedział w roztargnieniu Ramone i sam przeszedł do biura. Mendoza odmeldował się i wyszedł, a alcalde stanął przy oknie. Zza firanki obserwował plac, cały czas usiłując poukładać sobie w głowie wszystkie informacje. Diego de la Vega wyjechał, gdy Zorro został ranny. Don Alejandro chciał zabrać Zorro do hacjendy, a potem zostawił w garnizonie swojego służącego. A teraz...

Uwagę alcalde przykuł młody de la Vega, który właśnie wyszedł ze swojego biura w towarzystwie nieodłącznego Felipe. Być może Ramone był już przewrażliwiony, ale nawet z większego dystansu caballero nie wyglądał zdrowo. Podejrzenie stawało się coraz pewniejsze, jednak nie to utwierdziło alcalde w przekonaniu, że miał słuszność.

Nim don Diego i jego podopieczny doszli do powozu, sierżant Mendoza, który szedł do gospody, zagapił się i wpadł na de la Vegę. Grymas bólu na twarzy caballero szybko został zastąpiony uprzejmym uśmiechem, ale nie dość szybko. Obserwujący sytuację Ramone zmarszczył brwi. Sądząc z tego, co widział, don Diego przyjął przeprosiny sierżanta i nie przywiązywał większej wagi do wypadku, ale alcalde zwrócił bardziej uwagę na ręce caballero, skrzyżowane ciasno na piersi.

- Nie, nie może być... - mruknął do siebie Ramone. To było zbyt nieprawdopodobne, ale... Nie istniało tak wiele zbiegów okoliczności. Lis był sprytny, trzeba mu było to przyznać. Dość sprytny, by zwodzić całe pueblo, ale nie dość, by móc zaprzeczyć oczywistościom. Alcalde uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wszystkie elementy układanki właśnie trafiły na swoje miejsca. Tym razem Zorro mu się nie wymknie.


	7. Największy koszmar

**Rozdział 7: Największy koszmar**

Był późny ranek, gdy don Alejandro spożywał z synem spóźnione śniadanie. Starszy de la Vega nalegał, by Diego nie przesadzał jeszcze, zwłaszcza że poprzedniego dnia jazda do pueblo okazała się być bardziej męcząca, niż przypuszczał.

- Spodziewasz się kogoś? – zapytał Diego, gdy przerwało im pukanie do drzwi. Alejandro pokręcił głową, więc obaj wstali, żeby otworzyć.

- Buenos dias. – Na progu stał Louis Ramone, a jego uśmiech nie wróżył nic dobrego. Popchnął drzwi, by otworzyły się szerzej, a ojciec i syn spojrzeli po sobie w szoku, kiedy za alcalde do korytarza wsypali się żołnierze w wyjątkowo równym szeregu.

- De la Vega, jesteście aresztowani – oświadczył Ramone, kiedy jego podwładni otoczyli Diego. Młody caballero patrzył na niego w bezbrzeżnym zdumieniu, ale jego ojciec nie zdołał w pełni ukryć swojego strachu o syna.

- Aresztowany? – powtórzył Diego, starając się okazać jedynie zdziwienie na tak niespodziewane stwierdzenie, ale czuł, że krew zaczyna odpływać mu z twarzy. Mina Ramone mówiła mu, że ten wiedział, co robi. – Za co? – zapytał mimo to.

- Nie kpijcie ze mnie, de la Vega – warknął alcalde, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się słodko. – Zorro ma więcej polotu niż wy, prawda? Trzeba przyznać, że dobrze się maskowaliście.

- Alcalde, czy wy insynuujecie…

- Ja nie insynuuję, ja wiem, Zorro – przerwał mu Ramone. Na jego znak dwóch żołnierzy chwyciło młodego de la Vegę od tyłu, unieruchamiając mu ręce. Diego szarpnął się, ale musiał zrezygnować, jeśli nie chciał dać sobie wykręcić ramion.

- Co to ma znaczyć? – wtrącił się Alejandro. – Alcalde, postradaliście zmysły?! Oskarżacie mojego syna o bycie Zorro?! Jakie macie na to dowody?

- Tylko ten – odparł Ramone i błysnął ostrzem noża.

Alejandro krzyknął ostrzegawczo, kiedy alcalde zbliżył się do jego syna. Diego szarpnął się, trzasnęła rozcięta koszula i bandaże, ale powstała przy okazji cienka czerwona pręga nie zdołała ukryć świeżej blizny o nieregularnych kształtach. Rana dopiero co się zasklepiła; nie trzeba było się znać, żeby to zauważyć i Diego o tym wiedział.

- Byliście w Monterey, tak? – alcalde uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – Czyżbyście mieli jakiś nieszczęśliwy wypadek? – zapytał kpiąco z udawaną troską.

Diego nawet nie miał argumentu, żeby się kłócić. Tym razem przegrał. Myślał, że koniec nastąpi wtedy, kiedy leżał półżywy w sypialni alcalde. Determinacja i upór ojca, ale przede wszystkim Felipe, uratowały go i zmusiły do podjęcia wysiłku wbrew słabości, która go wtedy ogarniała. Nadzieja wróciła, wspomagana zwłaszcza świadomością, że Victoria w końcu go zaakceptowała, ale teraz… Teraz to, że wiedziała, stawiało ją w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie. To, nie aresztowanie, sprawiło, że Diego nie mógł nic zrobić. Każda próba oporu czy ucieczki spowoduje, że uwaga alcalde skupi się na jego rodzinie. Jeśli miał ponieść konsekwencje swojej decyzji przywdziania czarnej maski, to zamierzał je ponieść samotnie, nie ze świadomością, że najbliższe mu osoby zginą razem z nim.

Siarczysty policzek wymierzony mu nagle przez Ramone zmusił go do wrócenia ze świata własnych myśli. Diego odchylił się odruchowo, ale cios się nie powtórzył.

- Zawsze chciałem to zrobić – mruknął do siebie alcalde z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. Na ten widok Alejandro szarpnął się, jakby chciał zmusić Ramone do zapłaty za zniewagę, ale żołnierze zagrodzili mu drogę. – Zwiążcie mu ręce, tylko porządnie! – polecił alcalde swoim podwładnym. Jeden żołnierzy skrępował Diego ręce z tyłu, ale Ramone nie zamierzał mu ufać. Sam pochylił się i dla pewności zaciągnął mocniej więzy.

- Zostawcie go! – zawołał w końcu Alejandro, w bezsilnej złości patrząc, jak Diego zaciska w pięści bielejące dłonie.

- Ojcze, zostań poza tym – poprosił Diego cichym, ale natarczywym głosem. – Proszę – powtórzył dobitnie.

- Trzymajcie się z dala, de la Vega, chyba, że chcecie zawisnąć razem z synem – włączył się Ramone. Starszy de la Vega spojrzał na syna i przechwycił jego błagalny wzrok. Zrozumiał przesłanie. Jego zadaniem teraz było przede wszystkim zatroszczenie się o bezpieczeństwo Felipe i Victorii. I o swoje własne, bo Alejandro wiedział, jak bardzo przerażała Diego świadomość tego, że ktoś z jego najbliższych może zostać skrzywdzony. Caballero skinął nieznacznie głową i cofnął się, przy okazji wpadając na kogoś. Obrócił się i odruchowo objął ramieniem Felipe. Nawet nie zauważył, że chłopak stał za nim i wszystko widział.

- Idziemy – polecił sucho Ramone i pierwszy ruszył do drzwi. Diego poszedł za nim, popychany lufą muszkietu. Starał się zachować spokój, ale mimo to serce waliło jak oszalałe, obijając się boleśnie o niedoleczone żebro i uświadamiając mu, że ma ograniczone możliwości. Próbował realnie ocenić swoje szanse i musiał przyznać, że były one niewielkie. Wykręcone do tyłu ręce traciły czucie, a on nie miał dość siły, by próbować walczyć z więzami, dobrze wiedząc, czym dotąd kończył się każdy większy wysiłek. Musiał się poddać.

xxx

Oddział złożony chyba ze wszystkich żołnierzy z garnizonu wjechał do pueblo. Biała klacz alcalde stąpała dumnie na czele, razem ze swym zadowolonym z siebie jeźdźcem. Victoria zerknęła na nich z werandy, myśląc, że to jakieś ćwiczenia, a potem zamarła, kiedy pomiędzy lansjerami dostrzegła Diego. Wydawał się być lodowato spokojny i... zrezygnowany. To najbardziej przeraziło Victorię. Już miała do czynienia z taką biernością u Diego, kiedy razem z Felipe przedstawiali mu plan ucieczki z garnizonu. Wtedy musieli go niemal zmusić. Taka postawa oznaczała u Diego, że nie widział już żadnego wyjścia z sytuacji. Poddał się, a to obudziło w Victorii gniew.

- Co to ma znaczyć, alcalde? – zapytała, wybiegając na plac. – Diego?! – wykrzyknęła, jakby dopiero teraz go zobaczyła. Młody de la Vega uśmiechnął się do niej smutno, ale jednocześnie posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Może powinna była zwrócić na nie uwagę, ale była zbyt wystraszona i rozzłoszczona.

- Señorita Escalante, czyżbyście chcieli kwestionować moje działania? – alcalde uśmiechnął się z wyższością. – Wasz kochanek tym razem nie będzie was ratować.

- Co?! - trzeba było przyznać Victorii, że dobrze grała, jednak Ramone nie dał się zwieść.

- Pożegnajcie się lepiej ze swoim Zorro – poradził jej litościwie. – Za dwie, może trzy godziny nie będziecie już mieli z kim – dorzucił i machnął ręką w stronę garnizonu.

Victoria wstrząsnęła się, kiedy dostrzegła, że tuż koło bramy żołnierze właśnie stawiają szubienicę. Konstrukcja była już niemal gotowa. Jak to się stało, że wcześniej jej nie widziała? Miała zajęty ranek i prawie nie wychodziła, ale żeby nie zobaczyć... Victoria kurczowo zacisnęła powieki. Nie, to musi być jakiś koszmar, niech już się obudzi... Zamrugała, ale szubienica nadal tam stała, tak jak stali żołnierze otaczający Diego, który z trudem zsiadł z konia.

- Zabierzcie go do aresztu! – polecił Ramone. Do Victorii dopiero wtedy w pełni dotarło, co powiedział.

- Diego! Ty... Ty nie... Mój Boże! - jęknęła. Chciała przedostać się do młodego de la Vegi, ale żołnierze zagrodzili jej drogę. Diego obejrzał się na nią, ale został popchnięty i zmuszony do odejścia. Tylko na tyle sobie pozwolił. Victoria widziała, jak jego wyprostowana sylwetka niknie w drzwiach biura alcalde i nie mogła się nadziwić, że Diego był w stanie zachować taki spokój. Co robić? Zorro został aresztowany i widać Ramone musiał mieć dowody nie do obalenia, skoro Diego nie próbował nic zrobić. Victoria ostatkiem sił zwalczyła łzy cisnące jej się do oczu. Dwie, trzy godziny... Wobec tego, co miało nastąpić potem, to była zarazem chwila i wieczność.

Ludzie na placu stali oszołomieni. Powoli docierało do nich to, co Victoria wiedziała od jakiegoś czasu. Don Diego de la Vega, ten cichy i łagodny caballero był ich Zorro. Co gorsza, Louis Ramone właśnie skazywał go na śmierć. Nie wiadomo, co szokowało ich bardziej - nieuchronna egzekucja Zorro, ich obrońcy, czy też Diego de la Vegi, spokojnego młodego mężczyzny, który dla każdego miał dobre słowo.

Victoria otrząsnęła się. Nie mogła tak się załamywać na środku placu, między ludźmi. Była teraz potrzebna Diego, może bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Pobiegła do garnizonu i z impetem wpadła do biura alcalde. Louis Ramone nie zdążył nawet czegokolwiek powiedzieć, jak minęła go i otworzyła drzwi aresztu. W środku wystraszony sierżant Mendoza zamknął właśnie Diego w celi. Młody caballero wciąż miał związane ręce, mimo braku okien i solidnych krat. Na jej widok podszedł aż do drzwi i oparł się o żelazne pręty. Victoria położyła mu dłonie na ramionach i przez dłuższą chwilę stali tak, niezdolni wypowiedzieć słowa. Z boku sierżant Mendoza starał się udawać, że nie istnieje, ale w drzwiach Louis Ramone przyglądał się dwójce z jakąś złą radością.

- Więc tak to się skończy... - szepnął Diego, możliwie tak, żeby tylko dziewczyna go słyszała. Mieć Victorię na wyciągnięcie ręki, czuć jej dotyk, a jednocześnie samemu nie móc dotknąć - to było dla niego torturą. Tak jak ten strach w jej oczach, strach, którego nie umiała ukryć. Victoria patrzyła na niego, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała. Potem zaszokowała go.

- Nie, nie tak - powiedziała stanowczo. - Mamy jeszcze coś do zrobienia. Diego, ożenisz się ze mną? - zapytała na jednym wydechu. Parsknięcie śmiechu od strony drzwi przeszło niezauważone.

- Czy to nie ja powinienem się tobie oświadczać? - zapytał Diego, gdy już odzyskał mowę. Victoria mimo wszystko uśmiechnęła się do niego i nagle przemknęło mu przez głowę, że za ten jeden uśmiech mógłby zginąć, a potem uświadomił sobie, że to się właśnie stanie. Osunął się na kolana i spojrzał na nią, klnąc na więzy wykręcające mu ręce do tyłu.

- Victorio Escalante, czy wyjdziesz za mnie? Tu i teraz?

- Tak. Tak. - Głos señority załamał się nagle. Victoria opanowała się z trudem i powiedziała pewnie. - Za chwilę wrócę z padre Benitezem.

- Chwileczkę, señorita - wtrącił się Ramone. - To jest areszt! A to - machnął ręką w stronę celi - to jest skazaniec!

- Więc tym bardziej nie możecie mu odmówić ostatniej posługi i pojednania z Bogiem! - odparowała Victoria ze łzami w oczach. - Nie możecie!

- Señorita, ja wszystko mogę - odparł swobodnie alcalde. Nie było już Zorro, który mógłby mu w jakikolwiek sposób zagrozić.

- Alcalde, proszę - wtrącił się nagle Diego cichym, ale mocnym głosem. Ramone przeniósł na niego wzrok, zaskoczony, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zorro, choć bez maski, w rozdartej, splamionej krwią koszuli i ze śladem po uderzeniu na policzku, to jednak nadal był Zorro. I ten Zorro prosił jego, Louisa Ramone, prosił bez uśmiechu i kpiny. Tak, to było coś. Alcalde zastanowił się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią. Nie chciał przychylić się do prośby, ale z drugiej strony... Ten ślub uczyni señoritę Escalante wdową. Nie nacieszy się swoim mężem, więc w sumie, co za różnica dla niego?

- Dobrze. Byle szybko, nie macie całego dnia - rzucił krótko i przesunął się, kiedy Victoria przebiegła koło niego.

- Gracias - powiedział Diego, ponownie zaskakując alcalde.

- Nie łudźcie się, de la Vega, i tak dzisiaj zawiśniecie - prychnął Ramone. - Jeśli widzicie sens w owdowieniu tej dziewczyny, wasza sprawa - dorzucił jeszcze i wyszedł do swojego biura.

Kiedy tylko zniknął, Diego poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. Znowu. Siląc się na spokój, przeszedł powoli przez celę i usiadł na pryczy, nie czekając, aż nogi się pod nim ugną. Nie taki ślub powinna mieć Victoria. Zasługiwała na huczne wesele, z gośćmi, piękną suknią i zabawą przez całą noc. Zasługiwała na męża, który zapewni jej dobre życie i wsparcie, kiedy będzie go potrzebować. Zamiast tego miała otrzymać miłość i maleńki skrawek szczęścia na kilka chwil. A potem... Potem czekała ją żałoba i samotność. Nie! Nie myśl o tym! Diego zmusił się, by wyrzucić tę perspektywę ze swoich myśli, bo obawiał się, że nie będzie mógł się opanować, jeśli raz pozwoli się ponieść emocjom. Niezbyt dobry nastrój, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że zaraz miał się żenić. Ojciec byłby taki szczęśliwy... Szkoda tylko, że z upragnionego małżeństwa syna nie doczeka się wnuków.

xxx

Victoria wpadła w drzwiach na don Alejandra, który złapał ją, nim zdążyła upaść. Widział jej błyszczące od łez oczy, ale dziewczyna nie płakała.

- Gdzie Diego? Co... - urwał, bo Victoria na dźwięk imienia młodego de la Vegi chciała biec dalej.

- Pobieramy się - odpowiedziała, kiedy Alejandro jej nie puścił. - Muszę tylko sprowadzić padre.

- Słucham? Pobieracie się? - powtórzył za nią, ale Victoria nie czekając na niego pospieszyła w stronę kościoła. Alejandro zawahał się, czy wejść do aresztu, ale poszedł za dziewczyną. Jeśli jego syn naprawdę miał się żenić, to on powinien w tym uczestniczyć. – Victorio, zaczekaj! – zawołał. Felipe wyprzedził go i chwycił Victorię za rękę, jakby żądając potwierdzenia.

- Ale... Victorio, ale Diego... – Alejandro urwał, niezdolny dokończyć.

- Wiem, szykują mu szubienicę – dziewczyna wypluła te słowa z odrazą i wstrząsnęła się, nie wiadomo, z przerażenia czy od przenikliwego wiatru. Potem roześmiała się histerycznie. – Muszę się pospieszyć!

xxx

Padre Benitez nie czynił trudności. Kiedy usłyszał, z jaką prośbą przyszła do niego Victoria, zapytał tylko, czy jest pewna swojej decyzji. Don Alejandro w imieniu syna poprosił o udzielenie ślubu w wyjątkowych warunkach. Padre bez zdziwienia przyjął zarówno wieść, że Diego de la Vega był Zorro, jak i chęć młodych do wstąpienia w związek małżeński mimo, a może właśnie ze względu na niezwykłe okoliczności. Obdarzył starszego de la Vegę smutnym uśmiechem i poprosił, by porozmawiał jeszcze z synem, podczas gdy on pomówi z Victorią. Don Alejandro, wciąż nieco oszołomiony biegiem wydarzeń, popatrzył za Victorią, a potem nagle zorientował się, że padre miał rację. Jego miejsce było teraz przy synu.

Wyszedł na plac i ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że nie było tam już tak pusto, jak jeszcze przed chwilą. Wieść o pojmaniu don Diego, czy też Zorro, rozchodziła się już po okolicy i ludzie wychodzili z domów w to szare zimowe popołudnie, żeby przekonać się, czy to prawda. Po drodze do garnizonu Alejandro wielokrotnie potwierdzał w biegu, że tak, to Diego aresztowano, że Zorro ma zawisnąć lada chwila. Nie czekał na reakcje ludzi, szedł prosto do więzienia, wyrzucając sobie, że pozwolił, by w takiej chwili Diego choć na chwilę pozostał sam.

Wpuszczono go bez problemów. Alcalde uśmiechnął się tylko z wyższością, kiedy don Alejandro minął go i podszedł do krat. Jedno spojrzenie na syna wystarczyło, by starszy de la Vega zauważył, że go skrzywdzono. Spięte barki, minimalnie skulona sylwetka, zaciśnięte zęby i ledwie dostrzegalny skurcz mięśni twarzy przy każdym oddechu - Alejandro był ostatnio zbyt wyczulony, by nie dostrzec tego wszystkiego. Wykręcone do tyłu, ciasno skrępowane ręce były już tylko kroplą, która przelała czarę goryczy. Starszy de la Vega potrzebował wszystkich swoich sił, żeby się opanować i nie zerwać ze ściany kluczy. Dobrze wiedział, że Ramone go obserwuje i czeka tylko na pretekst, który pozwoli mu zaaresztować także i jego.

Na widok ojca Diego wstał i podszedł do kraty. Przez moment patrzył na niego, a potem zapytał.

- Wiesz już?

- Tak, Victoria powinna przyjść z padre Benitezem lada chwila - odparł Alejandro. Sięgnął przez kratę i położył synowi rękę na ramieniu, próbując go zmusić, żeby rozluźnił mięśnie, choć nie spodziewał się, żeby to mu się udało.

- Ojcze, dostaniemy twoje błogosławieństwo? - w głosie Diego mimo wszystko pobrzmiewała obawa, że tak może się nie stać.

- Diego, ty wiesz, że już je masz - dłoń Alejandro spoczęła na policzku syna. Jego chłopiec, tak, chłopiec, bo starszy de la Vega przede wszystkim widział własne dziecko, jego chłopiec miał się żenić. W tej chwili, nawet gdyby stało milion przeszkód na drodze i miałby zastrzeżenia co do wybranki syna, nie powiedziałby tego. Nie, gdy ślub był ostatnim życzeniem skazańca. Gdy tym skazańcem był jego własny syn.

- Będziesz ją chronić?

- Zawsze – przyrzekł Alejandro i zamilkł. Co mógł jeszcze powiedzieć? Co zrobić? Nie trzeba mu było czynić płomiennych zapewnień; Diego i tak wiedział, że ojciec go nie zawiedzie. Nie wiedział nawet, czy było coś, czym chciałby się podzielić z synem przed jego śmiercią. Każde słowa wydawały się błahe i nic nie znaczące. Diego także milczał, przyjmując prosty gest czułości ojca, starając się ukryć rozpacz w swoim spojrzeniu, kiedy patrzył na niego i widział całą gamę uczuć odmalowującą się w jego oczach. Jeden starał się być silny dla drugiego, a poczucie, że ta druga osoba jest tuż obok, dawało więcej niż cokolwiek innego.

Przyjście padre Beniteza nieoczekiwanie wywołało burzę. Padre zażądał bowiem chwili prywatności ze skazańcem. Został wpuszczony do celi, ale potem zaczęły się problemy.

- Alcalde, spowiedź to prywatna rzecz - odezwał się duchowny, widząc, że Ramone nie zamierza wyjść ani tym bardziej odwołać swoich żołnierzy.

- Więzień nie może pozostać bez straży -odparł alcalde z kpiącym uśmiechem. - Czyńcie swoją powinność, padre, jeśli chcecie.

- Alcalde! -w głosie księdza pobrzmiały stalowe nuty. - Każdy ma prawo do pojednania się z Bogiem!

- Ależ ja wam niczego nie bronię - Ramone rozłożył ręce w geście bezradności. - Tylko cokolwiek chcecie robić, zróbcie to szybko - dodał ostrzej. - Nie macie całego dnia!

- Alcalde, alcalde! - do aresztu wpadł kapral Sepulveda, nie dając padre Benitezowi szansy na odpowiedź.

- O co chodzi? - zapytał krótko Ramone, zły, że mu przerwano.

- Alcalde, mamy problem na placu! Ludzie się buntują! - wyrzucił z siebie zdyszany kapral na jednym wydechu.

- Rozpędzić ich! - warknął alcalde. do aresztu także docierały okrzyki, ale przedtem nikt nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Sytuacja rzeczywiście wydawała się być poważna. - Mendoza, zbierzcie wszystkich ludzi! Kapralu, zostajecie na warcie! Wyjdźcie stąd, de la Vega i zabierzcie señoritę! - dorzucił jeszcze.

Alejandro obejrzał się na syna i dostrzegł przerażenie w jego oczach. Wiedział, że Diego bał się tego, co Ramone mógł zrobić z ludźmi i wściekał się, że jest bezradny. Nawet nie zwracał uwagi na padre, który uspokajająco położył mu rękę na ramieniu. _Idźcie,_ zdawał się go prosić, _idźcie i nie pozwólcie na rzeź. _Jeśli ktoś mógł uspokoić ludzi, to był to don Alejandro. A Diego potrzebował tej chwili rozmowy z padre. Starszy de la Vega wzdrygał się na myśl, że syn mógłby iść na śmierć niepogodzony z Bogiem, dlatego choć całym sercem pragnął nie spuszczać Diego z oczu, objął Victorię i razem wyszli z aresztu. Alcalde zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi i przekręcił klucz w zamku, a potem wybiegł z żołnierzami.

xxx

Zapobiegnięcie buntowi i rzezi kosztowało starszego de la Vegę prawie wszystkie jego siły. Powstrzymywał ludzi przed zrobieniem tego, o czym sam marzył. Diego niestety miał rację. Gdyby doszło do rebelii, żołnierze z pewnością otworzyliby ogień i niejeden mieszkaniec Los Angeles zginąłby lub został ranny. Alejandro miał tego świadomość, nie mógł poświęcać innych w imię ratowania własnego syna. Nie miał prawa.

Kiedy wrócili do aresztu, Diego stał przy kracie z rękami zaciśniętymi na prętach. Padre Benitez musiał rozwiązać krępujące go więzy, a teraz szykował prowizoryczny ołtarz na małym stoliku. Młody de la Vega był przerażająco spokojny. Zignorował prychnięcie zdenerwowanego alcalde, gdy ten zobaczył jego wolne ręce. Wyciągnął dłoń ku Victorii, gdy wpuszczono ją do celi, i poprowadził ją do padre.

- A gdzie Felipe? – zapytał nagle, rozejrzawszy się i nie dostrzegłszy nigdzie swojego młodego przyjaciela. Alejandro pokręcił głową.

- Nie wiem, on chyba nie...

- Może to i lepiej – uciął cicho młody de la Vega i obrócił się ku Victorii, dając tym samym znak padre Benitezowi, że może rozpoczynać ceremonię.

xxx

Alejandro patrzył na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę z poczuciem surrealizmu. Padre Benitez w liturgicznej szacie i państwo młodzi, odgrodzeni od reszty żelazną kratą celi. On sam, jako świadek, nie wpuszczony do środka, towarzyszący Diego w bolesnym milczeniu. Gdzieś z tyłu był jeszcze Mendoza ze swoimi żołnierzami i Ramone, ale oni się nie liczyli. Czy to naprawdę był ślub jego syna? Gdzie goście, gdzie radość, gdzie... Gdzie szczęście? Towarzysząca im atmosfera przypominała raczej tę, która charakteryzuje pogrzeby.

Tam, przed nim, Diego stał z oczami utkwionymi w Victorii i tylko czasem mimowolnie rozcierał ścierpnięte nadgarstki. Wiatr hulający swobodnie po areszcie powodował, że młody de la Vega, w samej tylko cienkiej koszuli, wstrząsał się co jakiś czas z zimna. Naprzeciw niego, tak jak on wpatrzona w swego towarzysza, stała Victoria. Nie zdążyła się nawet przebrać i do ślubu poszła tak, jak stała, w jednej ze swoich kolorowych spódnic, z szalem otulającym szczupłe ramiona. A mimo to, był to najpiękniejszy obrazek, jaki Alejandro widział w swoim życiu. Najpiękniejszy i najsmutniejszy. W tej chwili oddałby wszystko, żeby tych dwoje mogło dłużej cieszyć się miłością, tak widoczną dla wszystkich dookoła. Zrobiłby cokolwiek, gdyby nie świadomość muszkietów za jego plecami i tego, że jakiekolwiek działanie skończy się czymś więcej niż stratą jednego życia. A tego Diego chciał uniknąć i Alejandro nie mógł tego nie uszanować.

Kiedy padre doszedł do słów przysięgi mówiącej o wierności na dobre i na złe, Victoria rozpłakała się. To nie był ślub na dobre, a jedynie na złe. Nie żałowała swojej decyzji, nie mogłaby, ale świadomość tego wszystkiego, co stracą, była przytłaczająca.

Diego objął ją wbrew tradycji, która umieszczała państwa młodych obok lub naprzeciw siebie. Victoria wtuliła się w niego, obojętna na świadków, na alcalde stojącego po drugiej stronie kraty. Padre Benitez poczekał cierpliwie, aż się uspokoi, żeby mogła powtórzyć słowa przysięgi. Ze smutnym uśmiechem pobłogosławił jeszcze młodych, którzy aż do końca ceremonii pozostali przytuleni, jakby chcieli się nacieszyć swoją bliskością, póki jeszcze mogli.

Alejandro podziwiał opanowanie syna. On sam, choć widział w życiu naprawdę wiele, nie potrafił powstrzymać łez, gdy młodzi przysięgali sobie miłość i wierność aż do śmierci. W tym przypadku przysięga przypominała o nadchodzącej egzekucji. A mimo to Diego wykrzesał z siebie uśmiech dla swej świeżo poślubionej żony. Nie mieli dla siebie obrączek, ale padre Benitez nie czynił z tego tytułu problemów. Jemu wystarczyło, że młodzi ofiarowali sobie wzajem własne serca i miłość.

Pocałunek, jakim Diego obdarzył Victorię, złamał jego ojcu serce. Alejandro przez mgłę widział całą desperację nowożeńców, chęć, by przedłużyć tę chwilę w nieskończoność. I widział łzy płynące po policzkach syna, łzy, których już nie próbował ukryć.

Ramone przerwał im w brutalny sposób. Nakazał odsunąć starszego de la Vegę i otworzył kratę. Wtargnął do niewielkiej celi razem z trzema żołnierzami. Padre Benitez wyszedł, gdyż nie było już miejsca, i położył rękę na ramieniu don Alejandra. Diego i Victoria nawet tego nie zauważyli, ona wtulona w jego pierś, on kryjący twarz w jej lokach. Kiedy jednak rozdzielono ich siłą, młody de la Vega był spokojny, lodowato spokojny.

- Wyprowadzić skazańca! - rozkazał Ramone, kiedy skrępował więźniowi ręce. Ktoś przytomny przytrzymał Victorię, ale świeża doña de la Vega nie wyrywała się. Diego postąpił krok, popychany lufą muszkietu, ale potem obrócił się ku swojej żonie.

- Może lepiej tu zostań? - zasugerował cicho.

- Oraz że cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci - zacytowała w odpowiedzi Victoria. - Przysięgałam, pamiętasz?

Diego tylko skinął głową, niezdolny powiedzieć słowa. Wstrząsnął się, nie wiadomo, z zimna, żalu czy strachu, obdarzył ją jeszcze jednym, ostatnim uśmiechem Zorro i poszedł ze strażnikami, nie oglądając się już na nikogo. Tylko nieznaczne drżenie barków zdradzało jego skrajne napięcie.

Alejandro przygarnął do siebie Victorię i razem z padre Benitezem podążyli za Diego. Poza bramą garnizonu żołnierze z trudem utrzymywali proste przejście do szubienicy. Ludzie napierali na nich ze wszystkich stron, próbując przerwać kordon. Mimo to Diego został doprowadzony aż do pierwszych stopni szafotu. Starszego de la Vegę zatrzymano kawałek wcześniej, nie dopuszczono ani jego, ani Victorii aż do samego końca. Don Alejandro obejmował silnym ramieniem swoją synową, bojąc się, że dziewczyna może zemdleć, ale Victoria tak jak Diego stała wyprostowana i nie spuszczała go z oczu. Nie była już tylko señoritą Escalante, stała się członkiem rodziny de la Vegów, a to zobowiązywało. Jego nawet bardziej niż ją, uświadomił sobie Alejandro i zwalczył łzy cisnące mu się do oczu. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że czegoś, a może kogoś bardzo mu brakowało, ale w tej chwili był zbyt skupiony na synu, którego właśnie miał stracić, żeby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić.

Czas oszalał. Wydawało się, że wieczność minęła, odkąd Diego wstąpił po schodach szafotu. Szedł wyprostowany, Alejandro widział jego sylwetkę na tle pochmurnego nieba, przewyższającą Louisa Ramone. Starszy de la Vega z trudem przełykał łzy. Jego syn pokazał klasę, pokazywał ją do samego końca. Nie dał alcalde tej satysfakcji, nie załamał się. Nawet teraz odważnie patrzył na swojego przeciwnika, uznając swoją porażkę, lecz nie uznając jego zwycięstwa. Alejandro był z niego tak dumny... W żarliwej modlitwie, którą wznosił do Boga, w modlitwie z prośbą o wybaczenie i łaskę dla jego syna, by nie cierpiał długo, dziękował także za to, że dane mu było poznać Diego takim, jakim naprawdę był. Przez ten ostatni miesiąc wszelkie dawne niesnaski poszły w niepamięć, naderwane więzi zaczęły się odbudowywać. Nie miał już nadziei na ocalenie syna, mógł prosić tylko o szybką śmierć dla niego.

- Boże, niech to się już skończy – szepnęła Victoria obok niego. Alejandro wstrząsnął się i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że w górze, na szubienicy, Louis Ramone perorował już od dłuższego czasu. Starszy de la Vega nie słyszał ani słowa z tego przemówienia. Nie chciał słyszeć. Chciał widzieć syna tu, obok, przy jego żonie, a nie...

Huk wystrzału nie pozwolił mu odpowiedzieć. Oszołomiony Alejandro zdążył tylko zobaczyć, że Louisa Ramone odrzuciło aż na barierkę. A potem eksplozja rozsadziła całą konstrukcję szubienicy, spowijając plac gęstym dymem. Poprzez dzwonienie w uszach de la Vega usłyszał jedynie przeraźliwy krzyk Victorii. Odruchowo objął ją mocniej i osłonił.

Przez jeden długi moment wszystko zamarło. Zimny wiatr rozdmuchiwał dym i pył, odsłaniając stertę desek tam, gdzie przed chwilą wznosił się solidny szafot. Kilka z nich tliło się i chyba to wyrwało don Alejandro z szoku. Jako pierwszy poruszył się, najpierw z trudem, jakby musiał przełamać jakiś ciążący na nim czar, a potem ze swoją zwykłą energicznością.

- Dios, nie... – jęknął do siebie, desperackimi ruchami rozgarniając deski. – Diego... Dios, Diego, nie w ten sposób – szeptał do siebie, odrzucając tlące się kawałki, żeby całość nie stanęła w ogniu. Półświadomie zarejestrował fakt, że Victoria pobiegła zaraz za nim i z tym samym przerażeniem co on szukała swojego męża. Ich działanie otrzeźwiło ludzi na placu, którzy dołączyli, by im pomóc. Krew, wszędzie była krew... Alejandro dostrzegł ciemny surdut alcalde, ale minął go bez zastanowienia. Może półtora metra dalej, pod zalaną krwią, ciężką belką, zobaczył kawałki białej koszuli syna.

- Pomóżcie mi! – zawołał desperacko, usiłując usunąć to, co przygniatało Diego. – Dios, błagam, Diego, nie teraz, nie teraz – powtarzał półgłosem, walcząc z ciężkim drewnem. Ktoś chwycił belkę z drugiej strony i Alejandro dostrzegł roztrzęsionego, przerażonego Felipe. Chłopak dyszał, jak po szybkim biegu i starszemu de la Vedze mimowolnie przemknęło przez głowę, że nie widział go przedtem, ale teraz nie zamierzał się nad tym zastanawiać. We dwóch uwolnili Diego i popatrzyli po sobie z przerażeniem, kiedy okazało się, że jego koszula jest czerwona od krwi.

- Dios... – starszemu caballero załamał się głos. Osunął się na kolana i zaczął desperacko szukać objawów życia u syna. Victoria przypadła tuż obok niego, ale Felipe stał jak wmurowany i tylko jego oczy, szeroko otwarte i mokre od łez, wpatrywały się w nieruchomą sylwetkę przyjaciela i opiekuna.

Panowała niesamowita cisza. Ludzie, którzy przed chwilą zgromadzili się, by odprowadzić Zorro na śmierć, a potem przez moment zyskali nadzieję, kiedy szafot się rozleciał, teraz znów ją stracili. I to, że śmierć razem z obrońcą zabrała również ich oprawcę, nie było żadną pociechą. Zorro odszedł z hukiem, tak jak się zawsze pojawiał. Może on pragnąłby takiej śmierci, nagłej, spektakularnej, do końca z dumnie podniesioną głową. Ale to był także don Diego de la Vega, w dodatku pan młody i to jego śmierć tak wstrząsnęła mieszkańcami Los Angeles. Świadomość, że ten młody caballero zginął właśnie w eksplozji, była przerażająca.


	8. Wesele, nie stypa

No i ostatni rozdział :) Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze. Filigrance, Amidze oraz tajemniczym gościom, którzy historię śledzili i podczytywali :)

* * *

**Rozdział 8: Wesele, nie stypa**

- Diego... Diego... – ręce Victorii sięgnęły do twarzy ukochanego i nagle dziewczyna poderwała głowę w niedowierzaniu. Alejandro spojrzał na nią w zdumieniu, a potem przeniósł wzrok na syna. Teraz już widział, że pierś Diego unosiła się w płytkim oddechu.

- Niech ktoś sprowadzi doktora! – zawołał Alejandro, już pochylając się nad nieprzytomnym synem i sprawdzając jego stan. – Podajcie mi wody!

Ledwie o nią poprosił, a już ktoś podsuwał mu dzban. Victoria chwyciła go i zamoczyła kawałek swojego szala, kiedy starszy de la Vega rozcinał więzy wciąż krępujące nadgarstki Diego i ostrożnie przetaczał go na plecy. Z ulgą zorientowali się, że to, co widzieli na koszuli niedoszłego skazańca, nie mogło być jego własną krwią. Więc była szansa...

- Diego, błagam, wróć do nas.

Oczekiwanie, uczucie rosnącego, panicznego strachu, a potem rozbłysk, huk i bezpieczna, zapraszająca otchłań czerni... Koniec, spokój... Ciemność... Ból...? Zgiełk...? Woda...?!

Świadomość wracała powoli, boleśnie. W narastającym hałasie zaczynał rozróżniać znajomo brzmiące głosy, które odbijały się echem w jego głowie. Wynurzał się z bardzo, bardzo daleka, z oporem, jakby coś go trzymało. Nie chciał, ciemność była przyjazna, a on w niej – spokojny... Wraz ze zmysłami wracało czucie. Huk eksplozji, eksplozja bólu w klatce piersiowej, łoskot walących się desek, deska wbijająca się poniżej łopatki...

Miał wolne ręce. Zarejestrował jakoś ten fakt i skulił się z jękiem. Co się stało? Dlaczego ten koszmar się nie skończył?

- Diego? Diego, słyszysz mnie?

Tak, słyszał. Co więcej, poznawał ten głos. Niski, ciepły, pełen przerażenia głos ojca.

- Diego, już po wszystkim, ocknij się.

Ten głos także rozpoznał. Ochrypły od płaczu, błagalny głos Victorii. Znów poczuł coś mokrego na oczach, czole, policzkach... Poruszył się i jęknął. Otworzył oczy. Obraz był zamazany i drgał, nieostry, jak niejasne było jego pojęcie o tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Mimo to rozróżnił pochylone nad nim twarze tych, których nie miał już więcej oglądać. Widział łzy ojca i mokry, zapłakany uśmiech Victorii. A także pełne niedowierzania, strachu i zarazem ulgi oczy Felipe. Więc jednak wciąż był z nimi.

- Gracias a Dios – westchnęła z ulgą Victoria, kiedy błądzący wzrok Diego skupił się na niej przytomniej. Teraz już płakała otwarcie, pozwalając ujść wszystkim emocjom, płakała wystraszona, ale przede wszystkim ze szczęścia. Diego żył i tylko to się teraz liczyło.

- Spokojnie, Diego, spokojnie – Alejandro, sam siląc się na spokój, usiłował powstrzymać dreszcze, które wstrząsały jego synem. Rozluźnił kurczowy uścisk, jakim Diego obejmował się za żebra. – Sprowadźcie doktora! – zawołał ponownie, widząc, że wcześniejsza prośba nie została spełniona.

- Doktor Hernandez wyjechał z pueblo dziś rano, wróci dopiero wieczorem – otrzymał odpowiedź z tłumu. Starszy de la Vega zaklął pod nosem.

- Doktor... chyba nie będzie... potrzebny – odezwał się cicho Diego. Usiadł, podparty przez Victorię i ostrożnie się poruszył. – Chyba nic nie połamałem... Tylko... Au!... Żebra... Ale nie jest... dużo gorzej... – mówił cicho, a jego wzrok wciąż błądził czasami, jakby nie wszystko widział. Wciąż przyciskał rękę do żeber, ale prócz tego rzeczywiście z każdą chwilą odzyskiwał pełną świadomość.

- Skoro tak... – Alejandro nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale chłód przekonał go, że na razie lepiej uwierzyć synowi. – Chodź, rozchorujesz się tutaj. - Ważne było tu i teraz, nie to, co miało się stać i jakimś cudem zostało powstrzymane. Teraz musiał już tylko zadbać o syna.

- Dobrze, tylko pomóż mi wstać – poprosił Diego. Victoria i Alejandro dźwignęli go na nogi. Młody de la Vega zachwiał się, ale utrzymał równowagę. Dopiero ten widok, widok syna stojącego przy nim, jak marzył jeszcze przed chwilą, myśląc, że to już nierealne, stojącego u boku swojej żony, uświadomił starszemu de la Vedze, co się działo.

- Dios, będziemy mieli wesele, nie stypę! – powiedział, nagle przez łzy, do siebie, ale na tyle głośno, że stojący najbliżej ludzie usłyszeli go. Także Diego, który uśmiechnął się z takim niedowierzaniem, jakby wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że ma już żonę. Stał przez chwilę i po prostu patrzył na Victorię, a potem roześmiał się przez łzy i spróbował okręcić nią dookoła. Tylko dziewczyna wiedziała, że zachwiał się przy tym i oparł o nią, żeby odzyskać równowagę. Doña de la Vega objęła go za szyję i pociągnęła w dół do pocałunku. Nagle ktoś się zaśmiał, ktoś coś zawołał, ktoś zaczął klaskać... Atmosfera się zmieniła. Już nie było egzekucji, nie było skazańca, lecz para młoda pomiędzy deskami szafotu, już niepotrzebnego.

- Musicie się doprowadzić do porządku – don Alejandro w końcu przerwał im, bo robiło się coraz chłodniej. A może to także z niego uchodziły emocje? Tak czy inaczej, i Diego, i Victoria powinni się znaleźć w gospodzie. O dziwo, żadne z nich nie zaprotestowało i kiedy Alejandro pierwszy skierował się w stronę werandy, oboje poszli za nim, Victoria obejmując swojego męża, Diego sztywno i ostrożnie, wciąż z ręką na żebrach.

xxx

Miska z ciepłą wodą, czyste ręczniki i pusty pokój w gospodzie były tym, czego najbardziej potrzebował. Gdy tylko został sam, Diego z jękiem ulgi osunął się na krzesło, bo jego nogi już chwilę wcześniej zaczęły robić się miękkie. Był przemarznięty i paskudnie obolały, był słaby i świat co jakiś czas wirował mu przed oczami, ale to nie miało znaczenia, mógł to znieść, zamierzał to znieść bez słowa, bo to oznaczało, że wciąż żył. Dopiero w tej chwili, z dala od tłumu ludzi, od najbliższych, zaczynał w pełni rozumieć, co się tak naprawdę stało i czego uniknął. Dreszcze, które wstrząsały nim boleśnie, miały niewiele wspólnego z chłodem. Cały strach i napięcie uchodziły z niego jak woda z rozbitego dzbana i Diego zaczynał mieć obawę, że zemdleje. Nie chciał przerazić Victorii, więc wziął kilka ostrożnych, głębszych wdechów i przepłukał twarz wodą. Trochę pomogło. Sięgnął ręką do koszuli, żeby ją rozpiąć i zobaczył, co na niej było. Ramone... Obraz rozjechał się nagle, pokój zatańczył mu przed oczami, a on sam zgiął się w ataku mdłości. W jakiejś irracjonalnej panice usiłował możliwie przytrzymać w bezruchu bolące żebra i jednocześnie zrzucić z siebie koszulę tak, żeby jak najmniej jej dotykać, ale ręce zbyt mu się trzęsły, żeby był w stanie cokolwiek zrobić.

W podobnym stanie zastał go chwilę później Felipe, który wślizgnął się do pokoju z czystym ubraniem. Przestraszony, odrzucił je na toaletkę i przytrzymał Diego, przeklinając w duchu niemotę, która uniemożliwiała mu zawołanie kogoś. Młody de la Vega na szczęście opanował mdłości i tylko skulił się, desperacko usiłując uspokoić oddech. Potem sięgnął trzęsącą się ręką do guzików koszuli. Felipe zrozumiał, o co mu chodziło i pomógł mu się rozebrać. Diego dygotał coraz mniej, w miarę jak zmywał z siebie resztki tego, co pozostało na nim z alcalde. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na ciemniejące sińce na całym ciele. Dopiero w czystej koszuli i garniturze opanował się do końca. Na chwilę przymknął oczy, a potem spojrzał na Felipe.

- Gracias, Felipe – powiedział z wdzięcznością. – Nie bój się, już wszystko w porządku – zapewnił go. Chłopak uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i przykucnął obok, tak, żeby móc oprzeć ręce na kolanach przyjaciela. Diego odwzajemnił uśmiech, a potem nagle spoważniał.

- Ocaliłeś mi dzisiaj życie i za to nigdy ci się nie odwdzięczę – oświadczył, ale w jego oczach malował się niepokój i troska. – Ale żeby to zrobić, musiałeś odebrać życie komuś innemu. Czy...

Felipe przerwał mu, gwałtownie potrząsając głową. Poderwał się i zaczął gestykulować. _To ty się liczyłeś_, zdawał się mówić. _Ja spłacałem swój dług, próbując cię ratować. A Louis Ramone nie liczył i nie liczy się wcale._ Świadomość faktu, że trzymał alcalde na muszce i w odpowiednim czasie nacisnął na spust nie robiła na Felipe żadnego wrażenia. Potem dopiero chłopak przypomniał sobie wybuch i wstrząsnął się. Przylgnął do Diego i schował twarz w jego ramieniu, żeby ukryć swoje emocje. Oczekiwanie na wybuch, rosnącą desperację, że coś się nie udało, moment wystrzału, a potem samą eksplozję. I ten przeraźliwy strach, kiedy zobaczył, co zostało z szubienicy, że zamiast uratować Diego życie, właśnie go zabił. To go nawiedzało i będzie nawiedzać, nie Louis Ramone z czaszką rozwaloną wystrzałem z jego muszkietu. Nic z tego nie powiedział swojemu opiekunowi, ale Diego w jakiś sposób domyślił się, o co chodziło.

- Nie mogłeś zrobić tego lepiej, Felipe – szepnął mu do ucha i czułym gestem odgarnął mu włosy z czoła. – Uratowałeś mnie. Gracias – dokończył i przygarnął mocniej chłopca do siebie. Nie będzie więcej poruszać tego tematu.

xxx

Don Alejandro z ociąganiem wyszedł z pokoju. Nie chciał zostawiać Diego samego, nie teraz i nie w takim stanie, ale jego syn posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech i przypomniał, że przecież Felipe przyjdzie lada chwila. A Victoria przebierała się obok i w razie czego na pewno go usłyszy. Starszy de la Vega wyszedł więc, bo było kilka spraw, które należało wyjaśnić jak najprędzej. Okazało się, że z trudem przedostał się do wyjścia. Ludzie z placu schodzili się do gospody, słusznie się spodziewając, że to tam odbędzie się to nieoczekiwane wesele. Pomagające Victorii dziewczyny uwijały się w kuchni, szykując przeróżne potrawy. Alejandro uśmiechnął się do siebie na widok stołów, które goście sami przestawiali pod ścianę, tworząc jeden długi stół i jednocześnie robiąc miejsce do tańca. Odruchowo obejrzał się przez ramię na schody i uspokoił sam siebie. Diego był tam, na górze, bezpieczny. Nic mu nie groziło.

Na dworze żołnierze zrzucali deski szafotu na jeden bezładny stos. Starszy de la Vega zauważył także, że z boku leżało zasłonięte burą płachtą ciało. Alcalde... Alejandro na chwilę zatrzymał na nim wzrok. Nie, nie żałował tego człowieka. Na widok zwłok odczuwał jedynie ulgę, że to nie jego syn tam leżał. Diego miałby pewnie większe skrupuły. Może i będzie miał, jak już ochłonie. Gdyby nie ten strzał... Alejandro zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Ten, kto wystrzelił i był odpowiedzialny za wysadzenie szafotu, uratował Diego życie. Ktoś, kto musiał być dość zdeterminowany, żeby z zimną krwią strzelić do człowieka, nawet jeśli tym człowiekiem był Louis Ramone. To nie było działanie, które miało ocalić Zorro, lecz przede wszystkim Diego de la Vegę. A poza nim samym i Victorią tylko jedna osoba miała w sobie dość desperacji, żeby to zrobić. Felipe.

- Don Alejandro, co z don Diego? - nieśmiałe pytanie Mendozy wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Starszy de la Vega podniósł na niego wzrok i zobaczył mieszankę ulgi i zatroskania na twarzy poczciwego sierżanta.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, sierżancie - odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się. - Dojdzie do siebie. Bo ten szafot nie powstanie ponownie, prawda? - zapytał nagle poważnie. Mendoza wyglądał, jakby chciał zniknąć.

- Oczywiście, że nie - zapewnił prędko. - Don Diego w niczym nie zawinił.

- Jesteście w tej chwili osobą sprawującą najwyższą władzę w tym pueblo, sierżancie - przypomniał mu Alejandro. Mendoza zrobił żałosną minę, wcale nie ucieszony tym faktem. - Możecie wypisać oficjalne ułaskawienie.

- Si, don Alejandro, choćby i teraz - zgodził się ochoczo Mendoza i poprowadził de la Vegę wprost do biura.

Jakiś czas później Alejandro wyszedł z gabinetu alcalde z arkuszem papieru zwiniętym w elegancki rulon. Skierował się w stronę gospody, ale zmienił zdanie. Potrzebował jeszcze jedną rzecz z hacjendy, nim będzie mógł z czystym sumieniem uczestniczyć w weselu syna.

xxx

Ktoś zastukał nieśmiało do drzwi. Diego wstał ostrożnie. Ciasny bandaż na żebrach jednak trochę pomagał.

- Proszę - zawołał i uśmiechnął się z zachwytem, kiedy do pokoju weszła Victoria. Zdążyła przebrać się w kremową suknię i upiąć włosy. Teraz rzeczywiście wyglądała jak panna młoda. Musiała dostrzec spojrzenie Diego, bo okręciła się dookoła, jakby chciała się w pełni zaprezentować. Młody de la Vega nie pozwolił jej na drugi obrót, tylko wziął ją w objęcia. Przytuleni, przysiedli razem na łóżku i nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy Felipe wymknął się z pokoju.

- Chyba powinniśmy zejść na dół - mruknął Diego po dłuższym czasie. Mógłby tak siedzieć choćby i do jutra. Miał Victorię w swoich objęciach i niczego więcej nie było mu trzeba.

- Diego, przecież wiesz, że nie musisz - dziewczyna odchyliła się trochę i spojrzała na niego z troską. Nikt nie będzie wymagał od młodego de la Vegi, by po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach opuszczał pokój.

- Oczywiście, że muszę - odparł Diego z uśmiechem. - W końcu to jest nasze wesele, prawda?

- Nasze - potwierdziła wesoło Victoria. Wstała i przyjęła ramię ofiarowane jej przez męża, udając, że nie widzi, ile wysiłku go to kosztowało. Razem wyszli z pokoju.

Ledwie pojawili się na galeryjce i zostali dostrzeżeni, powitały ich brawa i radosne okrzyki. Zewsząd posypały się gratulacje i życzenia szczęścia. Państwo młodzi, trochę onieśmieleni, ale na pewno szczęśliwi, pozwolili, żeby goście porwali ich na sam środek parkietu. W pewnym momencie zostali rozdzieleni, bo panie, a zwłaszcza młode dziewczęta zabrały Victorię na bok, żeby przekazać jej osobne życzenia, przeznaczone tylko dla niej. Diego skorzystał z tego i usunął się na bok pod ścianę. Chciał usiąść na jakiejś wolnej ławie, ale ojciec przytrzymał go za ramię.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Alejandro. Jego syn posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech.

- Tak bardzo, jak to możliwe - odparł i oparł się o ścianę. Okłamywanie ojca i twierdzenie, że czuł się znakomicie, mijało się z celem.

- Jest jedna rzecz, którą powinieneś nadrobić - powiedział starszy de la Vega i podał mu niewielkie pudełeczko. Diego otworzył je.

- Gracias, ojcze – powiedział, gdy ze środka błysnęło oczko pierścionka matki.

- Mam dla ciebie coś jeszcze.

Diego z niedowierzaniem przyjął od Alejandra rulon papieru. Zaintrygowany, rozwinął go i zaczął czytać. Przeleciał wzrokiem przez tekst i westchnął. Ojciec chyba zrobił najlepszą rzecz, jaką tylko mógł. Sierżant Mendoza nie miał wystarczających kompetencji, by zlikwidować nagrodę za głowę Zorro i ułaskawić go, ale zrobił co innego. Oficjalnie, na piśmie, uniewinnił go z zarzutu bycia Zorro. Z takim dokumentem w kieszeni mógł być na razie spokojny. Nawet gdyby gubernator chciał dociekać, co takiego przydarzyło się Louisowi Ramone i czy niedokończona egzekucja nie była przypadkiem zasadna, to kiedy wszystkie przekręty alcalde wyjdą na wierzch, nie będzie problemu z uświadomieniem władz, że aresztowanie syna najbogatszego caballero w okolicy było kolejnym pomysłem niepoczytalnego człowieka. Tym bardziej, że nie sporządzono żadnego protokołu z aresztowania, nie spisano nawet aktu oskarżenia, nie mówiąc już o sądzie. Diego zamierzał osobiście dopilnować, żeby do gubernatora trafił obszerny raport na temat wszystkich nieprawidłowości, jakie miały miejsce w pueblo za rządów Louisa Ramone.

- Gracias, ojcze – powtórzył w końcu. – To... wiesz, myślałem, że tamten pocałunek będzie jedynym prezentem, jaki otrzymam, jaki sobie damy... A to, to chyba jest najlepszy prezent, jaki mogłeś nam zrobić.

- Nie myśl o tym – Alejandro objął syna ramieniem. – To już przeszłość – uśmiechnął się. – Idź, Victoria na ciebie czeka.

Ludzie tłoczyli się w gospodzie, parkiet nie był w stanie pomieścić wszystkich tańczących par, ale nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Był czas radości, Zorro został uratowany, a w dodatku świętowano wesele syna najbogatszego caballero w okolicy. Państwo młodzi siedzieli przy stole w towarzystwie starszego de la Vegi i nieodłącznego Felipe i choć co rusz ktoś podchodził do nich, żeby zamienić kilka słów, starano się pozostawić ich w spokoju. Rozumiano, że po tak strasznych przeżyciach młodzi chcą się przede wszystkim nacieszyć sobą i ochłonąć.

- Idziemy na górę? – zapytała Victoria w pewnym momencie. Dookoła ludzie tańczyli, ale oni zrezygnowali po pierwszej próbie tańca, bo choć Diego nie chciał pozbawić jej tej przyjemności na własnym weselu, to zwyczajnie nie miał na to sił. Nieraz proszono pannę młodą na parkiet, ale ona zawsze odmawiała, wciąż ściskając pod stołem chłodną dłoń Diego. Przez ostatnie tygodnie nie widziała Zorro na placu, gdzie siłą rzeczy ich romans był publiczny. Zamiast tego zdążyła choć trochę poznać Diego, tego prawdziwego Diego, i nie wątpiła w jego uczucia. Naprawdę nie potrzebowała żadnych ostentacyjnych demonstracji. Victorii wystarczało, że był.

- Chyba tak – młody de la Vega otworzył półprzymknięte oczy, wdzięczny za propozycję. Był już wyczerpany i z trudem zwalczał senność, która przychodziła mimo panującego dookoła zgiełku.

- Dasz radę wejść po schodach? – zaniepokoiła się nagle Victoria.

- Alternatywą jest powrót do hacjendy, więc tak, dam radę – uspokoił ją Diego. Szepnął ojcu kilka słów i razem z żoną wymknęli się na piętro, nie zawracając sobie głowy oficjalnym pożegnaniem się z gośćmi. Ich przyjaciele i znajomi niech się dalej bawią, nie było sensu przerywać im przyjęcia.

- Czy to nie ja powinienem cię zabrać do swojej sypialni? – zapytał Diego, kiedy Victoria otworzyła drzwi do swojego pokoju. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało jakieś zabawne zdziwienie.

- Nagięliśmy już dzisiaj chyba wszystkie możliwe zasady i konwencje, więc chyba nic się nie stanie, jeśli i tego nie będziemy przestrzegać – odparła swobodnie Victoria. – Dziś będziemy spać u mnie.

- Będzie nam trochę ciasno – marudził dalej Diego, kiedy spojrzał na łóżko. – Pomieścimy się tutaj? – zapytał sceptycznie.

- Mogę ci udostępnić pokój, señor – odparła przekornie Victoria. Otworzyła szafę i zniknęła za drzwiami, żeby się przebrać. – Śniadanie w cenie.

- Raczej zostanę – Diego z ulgą usiadł na miękkim sienniku. Ograniczył się tylko do zdjęcia marynarki i butów. Nie miał nic do przebrania, ale w tej chwili zasnąłby gdziekolwiek i w czymkolwiek. Nie chciał się rozbierać, bo sądząc po tym, jak się czuł, wiedział, czego się może spodziewać i nie chciał straszyć Victorii. Zresztą miał wrażenie, że w pokoju było chłodno. – Będzie mi tu brakować paru rzeczy – mruknął do siebie i po chwili wahania położył się na łóżku, przesuwając się na bok, żeby Victoria zmieściła się obok niego.

- Czego? – dziewczyna wychyliła się zza szafy i spojrzała na niego.

- Środków przeciwbólowych z jaskini – odparł szczerze Diego. Uniósł się na łokciu, ale stwierdził, że pozycja leżąca była dużo wygodniejsza. Wyciągnął się swobodnie, a potem nagle skulił się odruchowo. Gdyby wszystko poszło po myśli alcalde, właśnie spałby snem wiecznym, w trumnie. Diego wstrząsnął się i odruchowo sięgnął ręką do bolących żeber. Tego miało już nie być... Jeszcze niedawno, w celi, marzył tylko o tym, by móc choć chwilę dłużej trzymać Victorię w swoich objęciach. Teraz okazało się, że podarowano mu dużo więcej, niż tylko chwilę. Otrzymał niejako drugie życie, ale świadomość tego, że omal nie... omal nie był właśnie martwy...

- Diego? Dios, co się dzieje? – Victoria przebrała się w końcu i zamarła, gdy zobaczyła Diego zwiniętego na łóżku. Młody de la Vega nie odpowiedział jej. Skulony, kurczowo zaciskał powieki i dygotał, jakby z zimna. – Diego?! – zawołała przestraszona, ale nadal nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Victoria wsunęła się pod koc i przytuliła się do niego. Diego wciąż nie otwierał oczu, ale jej dotyk jakby trochę go uspokoił.

- Wszystko w porządku – szepnęła mu do ucha. Dreszcze mijały powoli, aż w końcu Diego uspokoił się na tyle, by odwzajemnić uścisk i objąć ją. – Wszystko jest... – nagle głos Victorii załamał się. Przez chwilę próbowała zdusić w sobie szloch, ale w końcu rozpłakała się. Diego objął ją mocniej, a choć był cicho, dziewczyna poczuła jego ciepłe łzy ściekające jej na czoło, kiedy wtulił twarz w jej włosy.

- Wiem – usłyszała w końcu cichą odpowiedź. – Wiem, ale ja nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

- Ja też nie – przyznała szczerze Victoria. – Ale tu jesteś – stwierdziła po prostu i zamilkła. Pozwalała łzom płynąć swobodnie, żeby wypłynął z nimi cały strach dzisiejszego dnia. Kiedy w końcu uspokoiła się, chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale spokojny, miarowy oddech Diego powiedział jej, że jej mąż spał. Victoria otarła rękawem mokre policzki i zamknęła oczy. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy zasnęła.

xxx

Ludzie na placu zlali się w jedną plamę. Victoria nie wiedziała, czy tylko stali i patrzyli, czy też robili cokolwiek innego. Jej ręce błądziły po piersi Diego, przyciskając zdarty z ramion szal do ciała, ale krew przelewała jej się przez palce, ściekała po bokach, tworząc na placu coraz większą kałużę. Nie było nadziei. Jeszcze parę oddechów, jej – krótkich i spazmatycznych, jego – coraz płytszych, i pierś młodego de la Vegi przestała się unosić. Krew płynęła coraz wolniej, bo serce już jej nie tłoczyło. Nie wiedziała, czy to przypadkowa kula z muszkietu kaprala go zabiła, czy też zrobił to wybuch, który rozsadził szubienicę. Victoria chciała zrobić cokolwiek, ale nie mogła, nie mogła nawet ruszyć ręką, objąć Diego, przytulić, przytrzymać w nim życie jeszcze przez chwilę. Obraz zamazywał się, a jednocześnie pozostawał koszmarnie wyraźny, jakby nie potrzebowała patrzyć, żeby widzieć.

Obudził ją krzyk. Dziewczyna zerwała się przerażona, wciąż mając przed oczami martwe ciało Diego. Minęła chwila, nim zorientowała się, że jest we własnej sypialni i że jej mąż śpi tuż obok. Powoli opanowywała się, widząc, że Diego pogrążony jest w spokojnym śnie. Jednak im dłużej go obserwowała, tym bardziej rosła w niej jakaś obawa, której nie potrafiła sprecyzować. Diego był taki spokojny, tak nieruchomy... Jak nieżywy. Victoria zatrzęsła się, kiedy w ciemności wydało jej się, że pierś młodego de la Vegi nie unosi się w oddechu. Wpatrywała się w niego w takiej panice, że w pierwszej chwili potraktowała nagły jęk jak jakiś obcy dźwięk. Dopiero kiedy Diego krzyknął, ocknęła się. Ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze, orientując się, że sama przez chwilę wstrzymywała oddech. Teraz już całkiem rozbudzona, sięgnęła ręką do ramienia Diego i potrząsnęła nim lekko.

- Diego – powiedziała półgłosem. – Diego, obudź się! – powtórzyła głośniej i natarczywiej. Dopiero za drugim razem osiągnęła sukces. Młody de la Vega otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią nieprzytomnie. Przez długi czas jego wzrok błądził, jakby nie rozpoznawał Victorii. Dziewczyna wysunęła się spod koca i zapaliła świecę. Mdły ognik zadrgał, dając nikłe światło.

- To tylko sen – usłyszała pełen ulgi szept Diego. Przeciągnął się i jęknął nagle. – Uh, ale to nie było snem – skrzywił się.

- Nasz ślub też nie był snem – przypomniała mu Victoria, chcąc rozluźnić nieco atmosferę. Ona sama też nie chciała pamiętać szubienicy ani wybuchu. Odstawiła świecę na stolik i wróciła pod koc. – Do świtu jeszcze daleko – zauważyła. Na dworze nawet nie robiło się jeszcze jasno. Z dołu nie dobiegały żadne odgłosy, widać goście rozeszli się już do domów. Victorii przemknęło przez głowę, że chyba nie chce wiedzieć, ile sprzątania czekało na nią rankiem.

- Chyba tak – przyznał młody de la Vega, przymykając na powrót oczy. – Dobranoc – mruknął, obejmując Victorię, tym jednym gestem zapewniając sobie i jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Oboje zapadli w sen bez snów.

**Koniec**


End file.
